


My Little Sea Treasure

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Intersex!Cas, M/M, Octopus, Octopus Castiel, Tentacles, Tiny Cas, tiny!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exotic creatures weren’t really anything new to the world, animals all over the world, undiscovered that are coming about, being tamed to become pets. Only those who were rich or famous had these creatures, the more you had, the higher status. Somehow, Dean Winchester, a simple man, has stumbled across one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can't come home with me Buddy....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update this as often as I can, but I don't know when that is. The world always needs more octopus!Cas. Mostly Tiny ones. Hope you Enjoy.

Exotic creatures weren't really anything new to the world, animals all over the world, undiscovered that are coming about, being tamed to become pets. Only those who were rich or famous had these creatures, the more you had, the higher status. Somehow, Dean Winchester, a simple man, has stumbled across one.

Dean had taken up the hobby of scuba diving ever since Sam told him that he needed to go out more than just the garage. Sam gave him a list of things to try out, which he went through, crossing off a few that he thought were absolutely ridiculous first before getting down to what he thought he could try.

At first he thought scuba diving would be boring, but something about the clear water and seeing nothing above him but water but everything alive underneath him was exhilarating and relaxing. He came out to scuba dive every time he could since he lived so close to the water. He would bring home trinkets he would find, jokingly gloating to Sam that he'll find hidden treasure one day.

Today, he found something that would be considered a treasure.

Dean was just relaxing in the water, always liked to get the feel of the water first before he went down under. The outside felt great today and he just closed his eyes as he laid back into the water. He could hear the sway of the water as the sun warmed his skin. He stayed like that for a while before he decided it was time to go for a dive. He swam back to the dock to his gear. It took him a little while to put it on since his skin was wet but he had time. Once he was ready, he checked himself again before diving off into the water. He put his mask on and started his adventure.

He swam slowly, seeing all the reefs as he swam a bit deeper and further. Schools of fish would swim by, breaking apart a bit once they got to close. He grinned a bit as he dived down further. He was getting better at doing deeper than he did when he first started, he just loved all the colors. He couldn't stand the thought of the aquariums anymore without being in the water himself. It was so much better upclose than through the glass.

Dean swam for a while, before deciding it was about time to go up before something caught his eye. A faint blue light was glowing in the water. He wanted to roll his eyes, probably something kids threw in the water he started swimming to it to throw it out once he went back to the dock, but it wasn't some type of trash, no, it was a creature.

The little creature was curled up in a mass on sand. Dean swam closer to see what it was seeing the light better. It was little dots on the mass that made it glow. Dean was so amazed, he had never seen anything like it before. He timidly reached out and touched it gently and it slowly uncurled. Dean floated back a little, seeing the dark mass untangle and he finally saw what they were, tentacles. Dark purple on top that became black near the ends and a lighter color underneath. It was blue, but what made Dean swim backwards a little wasn't the fact that it had tentacles but what was connected to it.

Once the tentacles uncurled a torso came about from it, a human one. It had dark hair, black in the water but brown in certain lights and tanned skin. It slowly blinked its eyes waking up, it peered around and Dean saw it had little blue eyes. It was smaller than his palm. It was staring at Dean curiously, making small clicking sounds and Dean swam a little closer.

The little octopus creature scurried backwards and Dean stopped, not wanting to scare away what he just found. He stayed where he was and the little octopus looked at him again before he start scuffling closer. Dean smiled a bit before offering his finger up to the creature, to show that he wasn't going to harm it. The octopus looked at him before at his finger and he came closer. He had his arms close to his chest as he came as close as he wanted, but enough to still get away.

Dean thought the little creature was kind of cute, despite how weird it was. Half human half octopus thing. The little octopus reached out one of his tentacles and gingerly reached out for Dean's finger poking it a little. He retracted his tentacle quickly, thinking it was going to do something but nothing happened. He reached out again and poked it before he wrapped his limb around the finger.

Dean could feel the little suctions on the tentacle, letting the creature poke his finger to show he was okay. He saw the little creature's eyes widened a little at his new discovery, after knowing it wouldn't hurt him. He wrapped it more firmly and brought it closer, examining it closer to his face and leaning forward a little and kissing the tip of Dean's finger. Dean grinned before wiggling his finger a little.

The little octopus squeaked, inking and quickly swimming off. He swam behind a rock and peered over it a little to see what happened. Dean chuckled softly, seeing the bubbles go up before he figured it was time to go back. He waved a little to the small creature and started swimming back to the surface.

The little octopus ducked down again before peering back up and seeing the huge thing leave. He slowly swam back out before quickly swimming after him. He wanted to know more about the thing that came. Dean swam easily, unaware that he was being followed after.

Dean came back up for air taking off his mask and brushing a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and letting out a content sigh before swimming up to the dock and pulling himself up. He started to strip down from his gear, setting it aside neatly. Once he was done he started packing up. Then he heard tiny squeaks and squeals. Dean pinched his eyebrows together, glancing around himself but he didn't see anything. Then he saw his gear wiggling a little and Dean walked over to it and lifted it up before he saw the little octopus poke up and look up at him and making a small chirp.

Dean's eyes widened slightly, "No no, little guy. You're not supposed to follow me home. You belong in the water." he said. He stooped down a little, placing a hand down for the little creature. The little octopus, leaning out and sniffed his hand before crawling onto his hand and tangling his tentacles onto Dean's fingers, having a secure grip on him. Dean left his gear aside before walking off the side to lower area where he could lower the little creature and let him swim back to the water. He dipped his hand in the water, "Okay, off you go buddy." he said.

The octopus just stared up at him, glancing down at the water before up at Dean. Still not easing up on his hold. Dean arched a brow before wiggling his fingers a little and the little octopus squeaked and tightened his tentacles. Dean sighed before gently nudging him with his other hand. "Hey, you gotta let go. I can't take you home. You live in the water." he told it softly, not sure if he knew but he decided to try anyway.

The little octopus tilted its head before easing his grip slightly and Dean thought he was going to let go but he just started climbing onto Dean's arms and Dean was shocked almost shaking the poor thing off. "H-Hey!" he stammered.

The little creature crawled up onto Dean's shoulder and sniffed his neck a few times before he cooed softly and rested there. He rubbed his small head onto Dean's neck and cooed softly. Dean relaxed, sighing softly before smiling a little. "I guess you are coming home with me huh?" he murmured.

The creature squeaked a little before nuzzling a little more into Dean's skin. Dean laughed under his breath, not sure what he was doing but...he'll figure it out. The house was a little empty anyway, maybe he could use some company. He'll have to ask Sam, since he knows more about this stuff. He gathered his gear before setting it into his car and started the drive home. The little octopus stayed on top of Dean's shoulder, letting out little shrieks when Dean started driving, not at all used to it. After a while he got used to it and he started cooing again and squealing. He started drying out a little so he climbed up on Dean's head where his hair was still damp and nestled into it, purring softly.

Once Dean got home, he went into his room to the fish tank he had. He had gathered a few things from the water so he decided to make a little tank. It was from the water he went to before. He checked the thermometer and knowing it shouldn't be a transition for the little guy since it should be exactly like home, but smaller. He filled it up with more water before he reached up to his hair where to octopus was and started to pull him off. The little octopus screeched, making angry clicking noises at being moved from his comfy spot.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm just moving you to your new home okay?" Dean said soothingly, moving his hands aside and lowering himself slightly to show the octopus the tank. The little octopus stopped moving about before seeing the tank. He had a soft clicking sound and Dean tried scooping him up this time. He heard it made a sad sound but let go of his hair, which made Dean sigh in relief. He lowered his hand to the water and the octopus touched it, feeling the water before crawling down Dean's hand and sinking into the new tank. The light blue from his underside changed a little to a lighter blue. He swam around a little to see the thank, touching his hands on the tank and looking up at Dean with huge blue eyes that looked so excited that made Dean smile.

"Like it huh? Made it just like the water from home." Dean told him, leaning down slightly to make eye contact with the little octopus. Dean wiggled his finger a little in front of the tank and the little octopus squeaked and he waved the tip of his tentacle back at Dean and Dean grinned happily.

"I'll call Sam tomorrow, he'll know how to make you right at home. If you don't like it here, I'll take you back okay?" he said.

The little octopus clicked and squealed before swimming a little circle and pressing against the glass again at Dean with a smile himself.

Dean laughed, before getting up to make himself food. As soon as he left the room and out of sight the little octopus started crying out, making sad shrieks and cries. Dean immediately came back into the room and thought the creature was hurt but it stopped immediately as he saw Dean. He swam to the side closest to Dean and pressed himself against it before swimming up and pressing at the lid and lifting it up slightly. He had his tentacles stationed on the glass so he had something to push off of as he pushed the lid up.

Dean walked over to him and lifted the lid up to see the little guy who reached his hands out to him. Dean arched a brow, "You wanna come out?" he asked.

The little octopus nodded a little, which surprised Dean since he didn't think he could understand him at all. He should have figured since he was half human, but it was still really surprising. He reached his hand down a little and the octopus immediately latched onto him and tangled his tentacles onto his fingers. He pulled himself up and sat on the palm of Dean's hand.

Dean smiled slightly and raised him up so they were eye leveled, "Better?' he asked softly.

The creature chirped and wrapped his arms around Dean's thumb and rested on it and looked at Dean. Dean grinned, wondering if he could pet the octopus. He reached up his other hand and petted the top of his head and the little octopus made really pleased sound, moving his head into the scratching. Dean scratched under his chin and it made the little creature purr.

Dean grinned brightly, spending more time to scratch the little guy to see him melt into his hand and coo. Dean laughed softly before walking into the kitchen with him. He glanced around a little before finding a small clear vase and he filled it up with cool fresh water. Dean looked at him wearily, "I hope you can deal with fresh water...I don't always just have salt water." he said. He lowered the little octopus into the cool water which turned his underside a bright blue as he sank into the little vase. He let out a nice content breath as he sank.

Dean laughed a little at his little friend, washing his hands before starting lunch. He wasn't sure what the feed the little guy, knowing that tomorrow he should know. Tonight he'll call Sam and he'll come over tomorrow, but for dinner at the moment, he'll have to see what he could do.

He was cut out from his thoughts and cooking when he heard curious clicks and chirps. He looked back to the little cephalopod to see him resting his arms across the edge and his head resting on them. He was looking at Dean curiously and full of wonder, watching what he was doing and trying to figure it out.

Dean laughed lightly before offering a small piece of food to him, figuring to cook shrimp since he knew that octopi at least ate that. The creature reached out a little and took it into his hands, sniffing it a little before stuffing it into his mouth and his eyes lit up and he squeaked and chirped, waving his tentacles a little and tried climbing out of the vase to get more.

"Whoa buddy, hold your horses. I'll get you more." Dean caught him a little and lowered him back in the water. He offered another piece of shrimp before a piece of broccoli. The cephalopod took the shrimp eagerly before he sniffed the broccoli and put that in his mouth too. He squealed happily and slapped his tentacles a little against the water, causing small splashes. Dean scratched his chin slightly, hearing the creature coo.

"Dinner is almost ready buddy, just a little longer." Dean said in relief, glad he was able to eat that. He hoped that it wouldn't be bad for the small creature but he didn't give it much.

Dean set a plate for him and an extra small serving for the octopus. He helped the little octopus out and set it on the table, who lurched forward and picked at the food. He purred happily as he ate and Dean smiled a bit as he ate too. When he was done he set the plates aside into the sink for later. The little octopus looked up at him and Dean offered is hand again which he climbed up happily before quickly up his arm and onto his shoulder.

The little octopus settled back on his neck, sniffing the area before nuzzling into it again and purring. Dean smiled slightly, still a bit new to all this and still a little surprised at its actions but he's getting a slightly better to control his actions. He walked back to the tank into his room before slowly reaching up to where the octopus was to peel him off.

Angry shrieks were heard and his finger was slapped by a tentacle. "Hey." Dean tucked his face slightly to look at the creature. "No." he said firmly. The little octopus cowered a little, looking down guiltily making a small, sad, chirp.

Dean sighed softly before petting the top of his head, scooping him up which made the little octopus cry a little as he lowered him back in the water. The little creature looked up at Dean after he lowered down, clearly sad that he couldn't be close anymore.

"It's okay buddy, I'm right here." Dean reassured him. He reached for his phone and called Sam, talking to him for a little before he hung up. Tomorrow he'll know if he can keep the small octopus without killing him, to see if he's too much care. If he does, he'll figure out a name. He pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it in a basket before stripping off his jeans. Tiny eyes watched him as he changed tracking all his movements. It clicked and chirped at Dean, pressed up against the glass.

Dean looked over his shoulder to see him staring at him before he walked over to it and smiled slightly when it smiled at him. "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day." he told him and waved his finger at him which made the little octopus wave the tip of his tentacle at him again. Dean smiled again before going to is bed and crawling into it, throwing the blanket over his shoulder, lying on his side to look at the tank which he saw that the little creature swam over to the closest side and looked at him before he buried himself a little and curled his tentacles together. He made little chirps as he stared at Dean.

Dean watched him for a little while as he grew more tired, "Goodnight buddy..." he said quietly, yawning. The small chirp was the last thing he heard before he went to sleep. There was a faint blue glowing by him as he slept, like a warm night light. It was comforting.


	2. Deee!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes his arrival and they find out a little more on their sea creature friend.

Dean felt something drip and he raised his hand to wipe it away but it kept leaking. He slowly blinked awake, rubbing his eyes and trying to figure out if the wet feeling was because he was dreaming or it was real. He sat up slightly when his hand touched the pillow, it was damp. He was thoroughly confused before yesterday's memories came back and he remembered taking home an octopus creature.

Then he sat up quickly and looked in the tank, where was he? Did he get out? What if he was dried up somewhere? Then he stopped when he heard little purr sounds and water dripped down again and Dean finally noticed that his head felt weighed down. He touched the top of his head slowly to feel the creature nestled on top, clearly happy at his nesting. Dean relaxed slightly, knowing he was at least safe. He glanced at the fish tank, thinking about how he got out and how he would need to set grounds on that. He remembered the little octopus nodding his head before so he must understand some stuff he was saying.

Dean wondered slightly if he should tell the little guy to get down and go back to his tank while he took a shower but the last time he left him alone, he started crying. Dean pinched his eyebrows together in thought, maybe he could let the octopus lay in the sink, but then another thought came to him. Why would he do that? He was going to leave the octopus more often when he had to work so he had to start teaching him about distance. He gently poked the octopus on his head, hearing a whine.

Dean poked him again, "Buddy, wake up. Time to get back in the tank." he said.

Little huffs and shrieks came from his hair as the octopus denied that thought. Dean sighed, "I have to take a shower, I can't take you with me. And I'm going to be working more often so you need to get used to this." he told him. "Or did you want me to bring you back to your real home?" he offered.

The little octopus cried, tugging on Dean's hair as he thought of the person having him throwing him out. Dean winced slightly, "Ouch, sorry sorry. Okay. No bringing you back there. But you gotta get used to me leaving buddy, I can't always be here." he reached up and brushed his fingers on a limb he was assuming.

Little sad cries came from the cephalopod. Dean used that moment to scoop him up and into his palm. Tentacles wrapped around his fingers and hand as the little guy rested on his thumb. He looked up at Dean with what Dean would assume, puppy eyes. Octo eyes? Okay the first one seemed better. His eyes were round and glossy and his lip jutted out a little and Dean felt bad that he made the little guy so sad. He rubbed his finger lightly on the octopus's back, making him relax slightly.

"I'm still here, I'm going to come back, but I need to shower." Dean explained. The response he got was chirps and his hand being squeezed a little tighter. He stared at the octopus which looked back at him expectantly, like he was going to take him in the shower with him.

Dean shook his head, "No can do buddy, gotta have me time. Not we time." Dean made a particular face after that came out of his mouth before shaking his head lightly and looking back at the octopus. He was doing that face again as he made sad sounds, rubbing his face against Dean's thumb. He wrapped his arms around it and pressed his mouth to Dean's thumb before opening his mouth and Dean felt sharp teeth dig into his thumb.

"Ow!" Dean flinched, "No! Bad boy!" he scolded pointing at the octopus with a stern look.

The octopus sank down into Dean's palm, looking up at Dean guiltily before he licked over his small bite and hugged his finger. Dean sighed softly, feeling he was wasting more time trying to talk his friend into getting into his tank than just taking a shower. He grabbed a change of clothes with his free hand and went to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and let the water run as it filled up before he lowered his hand into the sink.

The little creature looked up at Dean again, looking around his new surrounding before up.

"Down you go." Dean said softly. "Just this once. Then you gotta start learning how to be alone." he added before thinking, maybe he could get him some friends, but what kind of friends would an octopus need?

He dipped his hand into the water and seeing the color change slightly to a more gray color as the octopus slided out of his hand and into the sink to explore the new place. It was smooth under his tentacles and a bit harder to stick against. He floated around happily, swimming around in circles.

Dean laughed lightly before starting his shower. He made sure it was warm before stripping off his shirt, glancing over at his friend to see him splashing around happily. Dean shed his pants off before he felt a bit self conscious about changing in front of his little friend. He /was/ part human. Dean shrugged it off before kicking off his underwear and stepping into the shower.

The little octopus was staring at Dean when he started taking off his clothes, wondering what he was doing. He looked down at himself when Dean took off his pants and underwear, wondering why he had two limbs and he had many more. He held his tentacles in his hands before letting them float back down into the water. He looked back up and his giant was gone. He chirped out in panic before Dean peered his head out to look at him.

"I'm right here buddy, just enjoy your bath and I'll enjoy mine okay?" Dean said to him.

The octopus relaxed into the sink, having his arms on the side about ready to climb out when he thought he lost Dean but he relaxed once he knew where he was and lowered back down. He nodded slightly and Dean smiled before letting the curtain fall back as he continued his shower.

After a few moments, the cephalopod got lonely, he became more curious. He heard the running shower water and it sounded like rain. He loved to watch the patter of the rain in the water, watching the ripples but he didn't see any rain. He glanced around at the things surrounding him. He didn't know what they were so he climbed out of the water and started poking at them.

He poked the toothbrush at first, feeling the soft bristles under his tentacle and he poked at it again before wrapping his limbs around it and pulling it out of the cup it was in. He held it in his arms and stared at it before he sniffed it, smelt minty and like his giant. He cooed a little and put the toothbrush into the water before continuing his exploration.

The little creature heard some humming and he turned back to the shower sounds. He knew that Dean was in there, in the water. Without him. He squeaked a little, huffing before looking down and around him. He crawled around a bit before he climbed down and landed on the ground with a soft plop.

Dean was singing softly to himself as he took his shower, scrubbing through his hair to get out the ocean smell from his skin. He stood under the water a bit, not thinking about his little octopus friend at the moment as he felt the water run. He flinched a bit when he saw the curtain pull back just slightly and he glanced down to see the little octopus looking up at him, squeaking.

"Meep." it chirped at him.

Dean was staring at him a little before the little guy waved the tip of his tentacle at him and Dean snorted before he burst out laughing. He found it funny that the little thing climbed down from the sink, came into his shower and was staring at him while he was naked but thought nothing of it but to wave at him. He sighed softly before lowering his hand to the creature who squealed happily and climbed onto Dean's hand.

Dean scratched his finger under his chin and it starting cooing softly. Dean smiled before looking down at himself, he still had to finish his shower, but the little guy had made his unexpected visit. Dean looked around a little to see where he could put him but he didn't know where. He didn't want to put him on the floor of the tub, what if he accidentally eats the soap that he washes off? What if he steps on him? He paled out a little at the thought before shaking his head. He looked at him before remembering that the little octopus loved his hair for some odd reason. He raised his hand up to his head and the little octopus chirped and cooed before crawling off and nesting into Dean's hair.

He felt little movement as the little guy got adjusted and comfortable before he heard purring. He laughed lightly before continuing his shower, not disturbed this time. When he turned the water off, he pulled back the curtain and grabbed his towel to dry himself off. He slowly stepped out of the shower and walked toward the sink. He glanced up in the mirror at his little friend. He was curled up in his hair, his hands holding little fist full of his hair and him practically melted onto his tentacles. He was lying down flat against his tentacles and near the tip of Dean's head, purring softly and making small coos. He looked very peaceful and Dean smiled a little but he needed to continue to dry off.

Dean reached up and rubbed his finger a little on the octopus's back and he heard the purr grow a little louder. "Hey buddy...you gotta wake up. Gotta start breakfast before Sam gets here." he told him, gently nudging him with his finger.

The little octopus's face scrunched up a little in a grumpy form that made Dean laugh slightly, it was adorable. His tentacle waved away Dean's finger as he stayed firmly in Dean's hair.

Dean nudged him again, "Hey. Wake up or I'm not letting you sleep in my hair again." he told him.

Blue eyes blinked awake and he huffed in annoyance, before slowly letting go of Dean's hair. Dean scooped him up and put him into the water of the sink, which made him shriek a little. The water was so much colder than the shower water and it made him shiver, holding onto Dean's hand tightly. Dean noticed it and he quickly took him out.

"Sorry, sorry. Hold on." he said before draining the water a little and put warmer water into the sink after taking out his toothbrush. He was a little confused on why it was there but figured it was the little troublemaker that was sitting in his hand.

Dean lowered him again in the water and he slowly let go of Dean's hand and slid back down. He watched him stretch out and gurgle a little as he was waking up. Dean laughed before grabbing another towel to dry his hair off. The other was tied securely around his hips as he dried his hair. He decided that he'll shave another day before doing his other businesses.

The little creature looked at the thing wrapped around Dean, trying to figure out what it was, he reached out to poke it but nothing happened. He looked up, his eyes trailing over Dean's torso to what seem forever before he was looking up at Dean's face again. He chirped and poked Dean's tummy. His little tentacles wiggled around a little as he touched the skin, feeling the suction much better.

Dean looked down to see his octopus poking him with a curious look. He let the little guy poke a bit more before he felt him try to undo the towel and that's where he drew the line. He grabbed the towel before pointing down at the octopus.

"No." he said firmly. "Bad." he scolded.

The octopus let go of Dean and sank back into the water a little, looking at Dean sadly. He just wanted to know more. Dean sighed, seeing his sad face, reaching down and stroking his hair a little which made the little guy chirp softly.

"C'mon, let's go start breakfast." Dean told him as he quickly got dressed. He drained the water before scooping up the small octopus again and walking to the kitchen. He refilled up the vase and let the little guy down and started cooking

Dean made some pancakes, feeding the little octopus pieces as he cooked. Giving him little strawberry pieces and banana slices that he just stuffed into his cheeks and squealed happily. When Dean gave him a piece of pancake, he sniffed it before eating it slowly and he hummed softly. He played with it in his hands before stuffing it into his cheeks.

Dean laughed softly before figuring, might as well give him his own pancake to see how much he eats. Dean put down his plate and his own before grabbing some syrup for their breakfast. Dean made some eggs but he just figured the pancake would be enough.

The little guy climbed out of the vase and made his way to the pancake and he poked it and prodded before he plopped on top of it. Dean was going to correct him before he saw the glee on his face as his tentacles started tearing little pieces as it stuck to his suckers. He picked them off and started stuffing his cheeks. Dean poured out just a little syrup for him before offering it up to him.

A tentacle poked it, feeling how thick and sticky it was before he sniffed it and tasted how sweet the substance was. He poked at it occasionally to eat as he ate his pancakes, only putting just the one tentacle he had into it so he wouldn't have to be sticky.

Dean observed the creature as he ate, watching everything he did. It was interesting. When he finished eating there was a knock on the door and he quickly answered it to see his brother Sam.

"Hey!" Sam grinned.

"Sammy!" Dean hugged him before opening the door more to let him in.

"So what did you call me over for? You said it was urgent. That I had to see it to "believe it"." Sam laughed, quoting Dean's words.

"Yeah. I uh...kinda found something yesterday and I need help trying to figure it out." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Sam arched a brow, "Sure. Just show me the thing you found."

Dean walked him into the kitchen and he glanced around for his little friend but he was nowhere to be seen, "Crap." he muttered before looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked.

"Uh...It's kinda complicated." Dean told him as he leaned down onto the ground to look.

"Dean, c'mon just tell me. I'm already here, you might as well-what the hell is that?" Sam pointed onto him.

The little octopus was climbing up onto Dean's back and Dean quickly grabbed him and he squeaked. Dean set him back in the vase as he sank down. "Uh...him. I found him yesterday." he gestured.

Sam stepped closer and looked at him curiously. The little octopus crowded against the glass, staring wearily at Sam and he looked up at Dean in a panic and made a lot of sounds.

Dean shh'd him, stepping closer. "It's okay buddy, that's Sam. My brother. He won't hurt you." he squatted down to be eye level with his octopus. The little guy was staring at Dean before Sam tapped on the glass and he shrieked in panic, inking and it clouded up the whole water.

Dean looked up at Sam with an unamused face. "Don't do that. I'm trying to make him like you." he told him. "You're scaring him." he said.

Sam rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Sorry, I got a little too curious there." he apologized. "So what's his name? It's a guy right?" he asked.

"I would think so...? I mean...he looks like a guy." Dean replied.

Sam rolled his eyes, looking at Dean exasperatedly. "I can see that Dean, but maybe it's not? Maybe that's just how its species is?" he offered.

Dean pressed his lips together, looking down at the clouded water, he didn't think about that, nor did he check, or want to. But now that he was thinking about it, what if it was a girl? For some reason, Dean felt a bit more uncomfortable with that thought, like he was touching up on a small girl and it was some weird porn thing than a little friend.

Sam sighed before pulling out a laptop from his messenger bag, "Okay, let's see what we can find out. I think I might know what it is. From what I have heard, it's something new they just discovered." he said as he sat down.

Dean walked over to him and looked over his shoulder, glancing at the water occasionally to see if the water would clear up yet. "New? So...it's not common?" he stated the obvious.

"No Dean. It's very, very rare at the moment. Only a few people have seen, let alone have one." Sam replied as he typed away. "Ah, here they are. Enochians. Also known as the sea guardians of the sea. Like warriors. They are extremely smart adaptive, able to camouflage, half human and cephalopod, many limbs for mobility and tasks..." he continued to scroll about the creature, but not much was on it. "How big it can get to...unknown. Well...He looks pretty small so I don't know." he glanced at Dean.

"Well...if he grows like super big, I'll deal with it." Dean told him as he continued to read a little more on his little friend. "They are normally very passive, but very aggressive when intimidated. So far, they are docile and very curious. They are quick to learn, even able to speak." he read before glancing over at the vase to see his little friend a little in the foggy water.

"So he can learn to speak huh?" Sam inquired. "Has he said anything to you?" he asked.

"Uh...no. He hasn't, but he nodded his head at something I said so I think he understands. He doesn't really say much but like clicks and chirps." Dean replied.

"Oh. Well maybe you can teach him, they said they're really smart." Sam scrolled a little more to see what their diets were. "Says here, they aren't picky on their food, consist like a human diet but what it likes depends on the individual. So, it kinda really like a small human, but you know. The extra limbs." he laughed lightly.

Dean chuckled a little, before continuing to read. "Can stay above water for a certain amount of time, but can be extended if kept hydrated. Salt water is needed, but can stay in fresh water for a certain amount of time." he continued. "So...just need to keep the little guy wet if he wants to explore." he said to himself.

"Squirt bottles would work, just a sprits would be good enough." Sam told him.

Dean glanced at the vase to see the water clearing up to see his friend curled up at the bottom with his tentacles wrapped around him like no one could see him. He laughed a little before looking back at Sam. "Look something up for me." he said. "See if they have any particular friends they need. You know. Company." he added.

Sam pulled up another screen, looking through before he read a paragraph for Dean. "The Enochians tend to travel alone, not normally found in packs or pairs. They don't need companionship but only have it when they found their mate."

Dean paused slightly before his eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, "Uh...search something else for me. Look up their mates." he said quickly.

Sam glanced at him before typing it in and there were no definite data on the creature's mating habits yet. He looked back at Dean after the search, "What? Gonna go find your pet a girlfriend?" he teased.

"Oh ha ha." Dean rolled his eyes, "No. Just curious on the little guy. Just finding out as much as I can." he said. He glanced back over to his octopus. "Guardians of the sea? So kinda like little angels." he laughed. "Water angels...with a lot of limbs."

Sam rolled his eyes again, "So are you going to keep him?" he asked.

Dean looked back at him, "I'm...I'm not sure yet. He doesn't seem to want to go home." he responded.

"I don't know Dean. What if he does get really big? Then what? It's going to be like one of those cliche pet movies where you're going to get all teary eyed and be like, "Go on. Get out of here!"." Sam told him.

Dean looked at him with an unamused face, "Uh huh. Okay. I'll watch. If he gets too big then I'll let him go back, he'll understand." he said easily.

"Alright sure. If not, you could always sell him. Hear they give really good money for any that find those." Sam supplied.

Dean looked startled at the thought, "No way Sammy! Who knows what they'll do to him! What if they do some freaky tests and he gets made into like a handbag or whatever?! No, if I'm going to let him go. It'll be back to the water, his home." he denied.

Sam raised his palms up to show he meant no harm, "Just putting it out there." he said. "But I guess it's good you thought about that." he put his laptop away before looking at Dean. "Tell me what you know about him when you find out more, it's really interesting." he commented.

"Yeah, I'll keep you posted. Thanks Sam." Dean smiled.

"You're welcome." Sam returned the smile. They talked for a little bit before Dean leaned back down to the vase. "Hey buddy?" he said softly, "Sam is going home, he wants to say he's sorry for scaring you. You want to say bye to him?"

The little octopus slowly uncurled a little and Sam watched in amazement, stepping slightly closer to watch better, he squatted down like Dean to not seem so intimidating. The octopus peeked out from behind his tentacles to look at Dean, who smiled at him before gesturing to Sam.

"He's sorry for scaring you, he wants to be friends." Dean told him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Sam apologized to the creature.

The tentacles slowly unraveled more and he slowly came back over to the glass closest to them and pressed against it, now looking at Sam curiously. His eyes shifted back and forth from Dean to Sam to see the difference.

Dean waved his finger at him and the little octopus squeaked and waved the tip of his tentacle back at Dean. Dean laughed softly before glancing at Sam. "He's not bad, just you know...shy." he said.

Sam laughed a little and looked at the octopus again who was staring back at him, tilting his head curiously. He waved his finger a little at him, which made the octopus chirp and wave his tentacle happily at Sam. Sam slowly got back up with Dean, so he could leave now.

The octopus tracked their movements, watching them. He saw them hug and laugh a little before Dean walked Sam out. He was sitting alone for a few moments before he saw Dean return and he swam to the top of the water and popped out to lean on the edge of the vase.

"So I guess I'm not completely clueless about you anymore." Dean commented. He pulled out a chair and sat down to look at the octopus closely. He had light blue dots across his skin and on his tentacles. His teeth were pointy and his ears were just slightly. Dean rested his arms on the table before lying his head on it.

"What should I name you? Or do you have a name?" Dean asked.

The octopus just stared at him before slowly climbing out and resting on the table in front of Dean. It started to look around a bit more as Dean tried to think of a name. He watched the little guy explore before he stopped in front of this calender. It was something he got handed by the local church and he just left it there. The octopus chirped and clicked urgently at Dean, making his way back over and tugged on Dean's shirt before going back to where he was.

Dean leaned over a little, to see what made the little guy so riled up. "What's the matter buddy?" he said as he walked over.

The octopus was pointing down at the word, slapping it with his tentacle before he pressed his hands to his chest. Dean arched a brow before he figured that it was trying to make him read something.

_Castiel_

A neatly written name, under Thursday. He read the name aloud and the octopus squealed and clapped his tentacles down, gesturing to himself in excitement.

"Castiel? That's you?" Dean asked him. The octopus nodded, chirping happily. "Castiel huh? That's a cool name." Dean commented. He hummed in thought for a little bit, "What about Cas? Are you okay with the nickname Cas?" he asked.

Castiel nodded, climbing near Dean and resting on his hand. He nuzzled against his finger and rubbed his head against him. Dean rubbed his finger on his back, hearing him purr. "Cas...that's a good name. I like that." he smiled. "I'm Dean." he told him.

Castiel looked up at him with a curious look, wondering what he just said. Dean laughed softly and gestured to himself. "Dean. Dee-n." he sounded out.

A small screech was heard before followed my squeals. All Dean heard was "Ee". Dean grinned, "You're getting there. Duh-eee-n." he sounded out again.

"D-Deeeeee." Castiel repeated. "Deeeeeeee!" he squealed.

Dean laughed, patting his head a little. "One more letter. Nnn, Deee-nnnn." he said again.

"Deeeannnnnn." Castiel said again before his eyes lit up. "Dean. Dean. Dean!" he chirped, beaming.

"Atta boy!" Dean praised, scratching his chin lightly. "Good job Cas." he smiled.

"Dean..." Castiel purred against his hand, curling up against him. He felt so happy that he had a name to go with the person who picked him up now.

Dean rubbed his back as he purred, figuring that they had time before having lunch in a few hours. He spent the next few hours, teaching Castiel a few things. He taught him the alphabet and how to sound things out. And like the internet said, he was quick to pick things up and he started being able to repeat a few things Dean said after a while, but only simple words. Like thank you, please, yes and no, and of course his favorite. Dean.

When it was time to start lunch, Dean was a lot more relaxed since he knew that Cas would be able to eat anything he ate so he didn't worry too much about it. He gave the little guy pieces of everything and he ate everything curiously. Dean was glad that he wasn't picky, but he could tell that he liked a few more things than other. When he put the plates away he heard Castiel squeak, "Thank you!" he said proudly.

Dean smiled and glanced back at his little octopus, "You're welcome." he replied. Castiel squealed and chirped, bouncing a little on the counter before Dean saw something run down the counter. He arched a brow then up at Castiel who was blushing, covering his face with his hands.

...Did he just ink? From being overly excited? Dean felt his heart melt. He also felt the urge to punch something so he could feel manly again but he decided to push away the thought to help his little embarrassed friend.

Dean walked over to him and Castiel moved back a little, away from his small mess. He made an ashamed sound. Dean smiled slightly and reached out to him, rubbing his back a little, "It's okay Cas. It happens." he said reassuringly.

Castiel slowly moved his hands away and looked at Dean. He was still blushing lightly but he slowly relaxed. He turned a little to take Dean's finger, hugging it in his arms before butting his head against him. He gave it a small lick and purred, clicking at Dean with a soft look.

Dean smiled back at him, scratching his finger under his chin before scooping the little guy up and putting him back in the water. He had some ink on his hand but he brushed it aside as he went to clean the mess. After he was done, he looked back to Cas who watched him the whole time.

"Dean." Castiel squeaked. "Dean, Dean!" he called.

Dean laughed a bit, "I'm right here buddy." he said before offering his hand to the octopus so he could climb up.

Castiel wrapped his tentacles around Dean's fingers before pulling himself up and settling on Dean's palm. He looked up at Dean and grinned, "Dean!"

"Hi Cas." Dean waved a little and he got the little tentacle wave in response. Dean walked him back to his room before opening his tank and lowering his hand down. Castiel looked at him with a sad look, like Dean was putting him in timeout now for inking.

Dean rubbed his back again, "No, I'm not punishing you for putting you back. Just thought you might want to swim around for a little bit before I teach you some more words." he told him. "Do you want me to teach you more words?" he asked.

Castiel pinched his eyebrows together a little before he perked and looked at Dean with a determined look. "Yes...please!" he slowly said before grinning up at Dean.

"That's my good boy." Dean smiled at him, rubbing his back a little before lowering him again into the water.

Castiel climbed off and sank into the water, letting out a content sound. He swam around a little, enjoying the bigger space. He stretched out as Dean watched for a few moments before he got up to get some books. Castiel watched him, pressing against the glass to see Dean move about. When Dean came back, he set the books on his bed before walking back to the tank.

"Ready to learn Cas?" Dean asked as he offered his hand.

"Yes!" Castiel squeaked before climbing up.

Dean sat back on the bed, having a spray bottle next to him and he took off his shirt so he could settle Cas on his shoulder. Castiel quickly got situated, purring softly at being so close to Dean, nuzzling affectionately at Dean's neck.

Dean laughed slightly, "Hey hey...don't get distracted. We have some learning to do." he said as he opened up a simple book. He had a pen and paper next to him so he could give Cas some tips on how to talk.

It was a lot of work, but the octopus was quick to grasp the idea. He still didn't talk correctly but it was better than clicks and squeals. They still had a lot to learn.

When it was dinner time, Dean had decided on just making sandwiches. He made PB&J, which he found out quickly that Cas absolutely loved. He got peanut butter and jelly all over his tentacles and crumbs stuck to him but he looked completely thrilled. Dean laughed as he watched, seeing his little friend, devour his sandwich. When he was done, he was plopped over with a content look on his face. Dean smiled, finishing his food a long time ago but just watching. He reached out and rubbed Cas's belly, which was full to the brim.

"You really love peanut butter and jelly huh?" Dean said amused.

Castiel cooed in response, wrapping his tentacles a little on Dean's fingers. He was moving a lot slower which Dean would assume because he was so stuffed. Dean watching him for a while, seeing him slowly drift in and out of consciousness.

Dean was still rubbing his tummy before looking down at where his torso became tentacles, it slowly merged into it but it was still fascinating. He moved his hand down a little and lightly touched the edge of the skin.

Castiel wrapped his tentacles tighter around Dean, waking up now. He rubbed his eyes a little to see what Dean was doing. He saw him rubbing his skin and he squeaked slapping Dean's fingers before scuffling away with a blush.

"Oh. Sorry buddy. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything." Dean quickly pulled away his hand and looked apologetic.

Castiel chirped, still having a blush on his face as he held one of his tentacles in his arms, slowly petting it a little.

Dean offered his hand, "I'm sorry okay? I won't do that again, promise." he told him. "Let's go to bed okay?" he said.

Castiel watched him before nodding slightly and climbed into Dean's hand. Dean let him back into his tank before he got ready for bed. Castiel made really sad chirps when Dean went into the bathroom so Dean left the door open so he could see. When he came back, he crawled into bed to see Castiel already waiting by the side of the glass nestled in his tentacles.

"Hey Cas...no climbing out of the tank okay?" Dean told him softly. "If you do that, I'll have to lock you in before I go." he warned him.

Castiel looked at Dean, making a lot of chirps and shrieks. Saying "no" a few times to show how much he wouldn't like that.

Dean relaxed against the pillow, "Okay, okay. I understand. You don't like it. I don't like it. So don't climb out without me knowing okay?" he said.

Casatiel stayed quiet for a little bit before he let out a rush of bubbles and sighed. "Yes, Dean..." he said softly.

"Good boy." Dean smiled a little. "Go to sleep now. Night Cas." he said quietly.

Castiel made a small chirp back before settling back in, his glow starting to come out as he settled in more. Dean watched him again before yawning and falling asleep a short while later.


	3. I should go to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money doesn't just appear, Dean needs to go to work, but Castiel can't handle the thought of being away from Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, I've been procrastinating and been busy. I'll try to update more often.

When morning came, Dean stirred lightly in his sleep, hearing his name being called. "Hmm?"

"Dean! Dean!" Castiel chirped, pressing against the glass to stare at Dean, calling his name insistently. "Dean!"

"What is it Cas..?" Dean murmured groggily, rubbing his eyes a bit. He stretched out before relaxing against the bed again, slowly opening his eyes to look at the octopus.

Castiel was bouncing in his spot, having his hands pressed against the glass before he swam a circle and came back, looking at Dean with wide eyes. "Dean!"

"Morning Cas..." Dean smiled slightly, watching his little friend. Castiel chirped in response, clearly happy.

Dean glanced at the time, knowing he had to head to work soon. He sat up and stretched out, hearing his bones click and crack in place and he let out a pleased sound before getting up and going to the bathroom.

As soon as Dean started to leave, Castiel started screeching after him. "Dean! No! Deaan!" he whined. He crawled up from his spot and pushed up on the glass to get out.

Dean glanced back to see Cas trying to get out of his tank and he quickly walked back so he wouldn't fall or anything. He could see Castiel looking at him with huge eyes when he came back and he whined, pushing the glass up more so he could get out.

Dean reached out and lifted up the glass slightly and Castiel immediately started wrapping his limbs around his fingers or whatever he could reach. Dean gently stopped him in his tracks and Castiel looked up at Dean like Dean just told him he hated him or something along those lines.

"You can't come up buddy." Dean said softly. "I have to get ready for work and I'll be back later." he explained.

Castiel's color changed to a dark gray color and his eyes welled up in tears, "Dean! No. Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean..." he whimpered softly, rubbing his face against the closest finger to him. He was so upset, all he knew was Dean said no to him and apparently he can't come.

Dean felt his heart clench up, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't take Cas to work with him, it was dangerous and there was no place to keep him. He looked down at Cas who was still rubbing his face on his finger and whining.

"Cas..." Dean started. "Maybe it'll be better if I brought you home yeah? Then you can have friends and everything." he said.

Castiel stopped rubbing his head on Dean's finger and gave Dean the most heartbreaking look he has ever seen. Castiel started crying, letting go of Dean's fingers and sank back into the tank.

Dean could hear his sniffles through the tank. Dean put the lid of the tank back down before sighing, running his dry hand through his hair. He needed to do something, obviously Cas thought that he was abandoning him or something but he wasn't. Maybe he just needed company, maybe he can call someone to babysit him.

Dean looked at the tank, seeing that Castiel has hidden away from him. He grabbed his phone and sat down on the bed, not wanting Cas to suffer more so he stayed in the room. He waited a few moments as the phone rang.

"Yeah, hey Bobby. I uh...I can't come in today. I have some things to take care of."

After a while of talking and explaining on what has happened, Dean got the day off and they'll figure a way to bring Cas to work if he still needs to. Bobby said he had a tank that was good for looks at the shop that was stored away. He said if they were to bring it out, they'll have to put it in the back so people won't see Cas.

Dean set his phone aside before going back over to the tank, "Cas...Cas buddy, come on out. I'm staying home." he said softly, trying to soothe his little octopus.

Castiel was hiding behind some of the rock pieces he had in there, he sniffled, having his tentacles curled all around him. Dean peered around in the tank before calling for him again.

"Cas I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm not throwing you out, I'm still here. I just had work, but we'll figure it out okay?" Dean told him. "Please come out, I'm sorry." he added.

Castiel slowly came out of his hiding place, holding one of his tentacles in his arms, he was looking down as he sank more onto the floor of the tank. Dean sighed softly, when Cas stayed where he was.

"C'mon Cas. I'm still here. And since I'm home, I'll take you out okay? We'll go find stuff for your tank and I'll teach you more words okay?" Dean offered, standing up and opening the lid of the tank. He put his hand in and wiggled his fingers. "Cas." he said softly. "C'mere buddy."

Castiel stared up at Dean's hand before swimming up to the top, he timidly reached out for Dean's fingers. He touched it with his tentacles before retracting, thinking that Dean was going to stop him or move his hand away but he didn't. Dean waited patiently for him.

Castiel reached up and wrapped his tentacles around Dean's fingers before pulling himself up and sitting on Dean's hand. Dean smiled slightly as he took him out, he rubbed his finger on Cas's back. "I'm sorry buddy. I'm still here." he told him.

Dean scratched his chin too and Castiel melted into his hand, his color changing back to his happier one. He cooed softly and clicked. He rubbed his head against Dean's finger. "Dean..."

"Hi Cas." Dean smiled still petting Castiel, making up for making his little friend unhappy.

Castiel purred, looking up at Dean. "Dean." he smiled.

"Let's go out today okay?" Dean said as he walked around his room with Castiel in his hand, he grabbed his clothes before walking into the bathroom. He set Castiel down in the sink and let the water run.

Castiel reached out to play with the running water, he squeaked and put each of his tentacles under there, one by one so they could feel the water. Dean smiled softly before getting changed as Cas played with the water. He figured it'd be okay if Cas made a wet spot on his shoulder, he'll have to bring a spray bottle so they can go out.

Dean offered his hand up to Cas which made Castiel sit back on him. "Do you want to sit in my hair or on my shoulder?" he asked.

Castiel's eyes gleamed and he pointed his tentacles to Dean's hair with excitement as he squeaked. He tried saying what Dean said, "H-Hey-Rr. Hair!" he repeated.

"Yes, that's right buddy." Dean grinned, scratching Cas's chin before raising his hand up to his hair for Castiel to slide off. Castiel squealed happily and nested in Dean's hair with a coo.

Dean laughed slightly, shivering lightly at the cool wet feeling but he got used to it soon, he got that a lot from swimming so he was used to it. Dean brushed his teeth as Castiel stayed up there, he glanced occasionally to his octopus to see him watching what he was doing.

Castiel had raised his fingers to his mouth and was rubbing them over his teeth like Dean had been doing and he was so confused on why it didn't foam up like Dean. When Dean finished with everything, he grabbed a backpack, putting a spray bottle on the side and grabbed his keys.

"You okay up there buddy?" Dean asked as they walked outside, he was answered with, "Yes!"

Castiel's eyes widened when he looked around from on top of Dean's head, everything was new and big. He was overwhelmed and he started squeaking at everything and tugging on Dean's hair. Dean made soft comforting sounds to Cas, "Shh, buddy. I know." he said before offering his hand up to Cas so he could climb down. Castiel huffed and Dean made a sound that made Castiel sigh and slide down to Dean's hand. Dean put him on his shoulder and Castiel held onto his ear and wrapping his tentacles a little into Dean's shirt and suctioning them on his skin.

Dean started the engine and Castiel squeaked before he remembered this before he started squealing in delight. Dean grinned before turning on some music, turning it on low as they drove.

Castiel watched the road fly by and he loved the feeling. He purred softly, rubbing his head against Dean's neck, which made Dean chuckle. Their first stop was the pet store. Dean walked in with Cas on his shoulder and he was greeted by a girl named Charlie who had a bundle of energy.

When she saw Cas, her eyes widened and she looked at Dean. "Oh my god. Is that an Enochian?" she said in wonderment.

Castiel hide slightly behind Dean's neck. Dean nodded slightly, "Yeah, but please don't talk too loud, it'll scare him and I don't really want others to know I have him since...you know." he said quietly and Charlie nodded, zipping her mouth before leading Dean to the fish aisle.

"There are a few things here that you might like, maybe he will too easy to swim around and tangle onto." Charlie pointed at a few things and Dean nodded.

Castiel slowly peered out and looked at the many things before he was sitting on the edge of Dean's shoulder to look. He was pointing at a particular rock thing that was kind of like a cave, it was for hermits but Castiel wanted it. He squeaked at Dean, pointing his tentacle.

"Find something you like buddy?" Dean glanced at him and he nodded, pointing again. Dean picked it up and held it up to Cas and he reached out to touch it and examined it throughly as Charlie watched.

"Is he going to be that small forever?" she asked.

"I'm not actually sure, they don't know if they get bigger yet." Dean answered before looking at Cas settling back on his shoulder. "Like it?" he asked.

"Yes!" Castiel squeaked and Charlie's mouth dropped. "T-They talk?" she sputtered.

"Yeah...I'm teaching him actually. He's picked up a bit but it's a long process." Dean replied as he put the rock into his basket. Dean bought a little decorative chest for Cas as few things for decoration before paying.

Charlie asked him a lot of questions as she walked around the store with him, she was really intrigued. As she rung him up, she looked up at him. "You know. I think there's someone who could really help you with Cas. His name is Ash, he's really smart on the unknown and bizarre. You should call him up. I'll give you his number." she wrote it after bagging Dean's things up and handing it to him.

"Thanks Charlie, you've been a lot of help." Dean smiled gratefully.

"No problem. It's been really awesome to talk to you." Charlie grinned. "Have a nice day." she waved as Dean left. Dean waved slightly, telling her the same before going. Castiel pulled on Dean's earlobe and Dean looked at him, seeing him much drier than he was this morning.

"Dry buddy?" Dean asked as he reached behind him and pulled out the spray bottle and sprits Cas a few times, who made a happy sound. Dean put the bag in the car before heading to their next stop. Michaels.

Dean walked in there and found the small crafts and he looked through it with Cas, who practically grabbed anything he could reach and show Dean what he found. Everything was his size and he was so happy. He squeaked and squealed, looking at the small clothes. Dean picked out a small table so Cas could sit and eat with him. Dean arched a brow when he saw a tiny cape and wings, so he got them for Cas.

Castiel purred happily, rubbing his face against Dean's neck. "Thank you Dean. Thank you."

"You're welcome buddy." Dean smiled, happy to make Cas happy. When Dean was walking to pay, something caught Castiel's eye and he squealed, pulling Dean's ear. "Dean! Dean!" he called insistently.

Dean turned to look and Castiel was pointing to shiny things, specifically fake pearls. He arched a brow and walked toward it, picking up a small bracelet. "Do you want it?" Dean asked.

Castiel hugged it and nodded, "Yes!" he smiled.

Dean smiled, "Okay. We'll get it then." he said before gently taking it from Cas and quickly paying for their things.

The last stop was going to the grocery store, which Castiel loved. He loved how big the store was, but he still stuck close to Dean as he did his shopping. He just looked at everything as Dean shopped. He tried reading a few things and Dean would read them to him and he would repeat.

When they came home, Dean set things down, putting away groceries after putting Cas in the vase. He had to start cooking dinner. Dean set the new table on their table so Cas could sit before starting. Castiel crawled out of the vase and plopped down, next to the table. He examined it, before wrapping his limbs around it and plopped on top of it.

Dean looked back at him and laughed, deciding not to bother him for the moment. Castiel squeaked and grinned back at Dean as he cooked. Dean was making spaghetti and teaching Cas words as he went. Castiel got better at pronunciation, he was able to repeat more.

Dean took out a small plate for Cas's dinner and his, he placed a small serving on Cas's plate before making his own and setting them on the table. Castiel loved anything Dean made and started stuffing his face and he made a complete mess, though Dean didn't mind. He thought it was cute how Cas would squeal and look so happy as he ate.

After dinner, Dean looked at Cas and he was completely a mess, so he needed to give him a bath. He scooped Cas up and walked him to the bathroom, turning on the water and gently rinsing Cas off, but he still smelt like sauce.

Dean poured a little shampoo and started to gently wash Cas, Castiel shrieked and batted away Dean's hands when he brought the new substance to him before Dean gently soothed him and washed his body. He practically melted in the water, he loved Dean's gentle washing.

He was purring with his eyes closed as Dean gently washed each tentacle. Dean washed most of him before he tried reaching under Cas and Cas's face lit up so quickly and batted away Dean's hand, huffing softly.

After Dean rewashed the water Castiel swam around a little, enjoying the smell he had on his skin now. He smelt like Dean. "Dean...what this?" he asked, looking up at Dean curiously.

"A bath. I gave you a bath." Dean told him.

"Bath?" Castiel tilted his head slightly and Dean nodded. Castiel smiled up at Dean now he knew another word of what he liked. He liked Dean too.

Dean gently scooped him up before dropping a kiss to his head and Castiel went wide eyed, his face turn beet red and he covered his face. He accidentally inked on Dean's hand which made Dean laugh, kissing Cas's head again. He liked his little friend, he was so endearingly cute. Dean washed his hand before letting Castiel sink into his tank. They put the cave in there but Castiel used the time Dean went to change to move it around.

He pulled it over to the corner he slept in but no matter how he put it, he couldn't look at Dean when he slept so he pushed it into the other corner. He took his pearls and put it inside, for safe keeping before going into his normal spot and making a small nesting. He waited patiently for Dean to return.

Dean brushed his teeth before coming out, dressed for bed. He sat on the bed to see what Cas did with his new things and laughed slightly. "You're supposed to sleep in that Cas." he said.

Castiel shook his head, "No." he told him.

"Okay, whatever you want Cas." Dean smiled before lying down and looking at Cas like he did every night. Castiel curled up in his tentacles, looking at Dean fondly.

"Hey Cas...say good night."

"Good night?" Castiel repeated with confusion.

"Yes, goodnight. You say it to people before you go to sleep." Dean explained.

Castiel's eyes gleamed, "Goodnight Dean." he said proudly.

"Goodnight Cas." Dean smiled softly as he slowly drifted to sleep. Castiel watched him for a little longer before he fell asleep too, they had a busy day.


	4. I Will Grow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is slowly getting bigger and Dean notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, sorry friends! Thanks for staying with this story.

The next few days, Dean improvised for a place for Cas to stay as he worked until the tank was fully set up and cleaned. Getting salt water for him, decorating, cleaning, making sure it was a fitting place for his little friend. Castiel has gotten better at speaking and one thing Dean was starting to notice was Cas getting bigger.

On the weekend, Dean finally took a moment to inspect Cas as he was flipping through a book, which he found out that Cas really loved. He loved reading. When they were at the auto shop, Castiel kept pointing at a book and when Dean opened it for him, he left to go work and when he came back, Castiel was out of his tank and in front of the book, flipping through it.

Dean saw that it was easier for Cas to learn how to speak the more he read, so he let his little octopus read. Thankfully he didn't care much for his books, so it was okay with a little water damage.

"Hey Cas..." Dean started.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel responded.

"Are you getting bigger?" Dean commented, stepping closer and gently touching Cas's head.

"Am I?" Castiel looked down at his body, but he couldn't tell the difference.

"Yeah, definitely. Here, c'mere. I'll know for sure." Dean offered his hand to Castiel who happily climbed up. He was definitely bigger than his palm now. He was almost as big as his hand. "You know...maybe we should keep a height chart, like I did for Sammy when he was young. To see how big you're getting." Dean smiled before walking over to a doorway and setting Castiel down on the floor.

Castiel stood there, looking up at Dean. "What are you doing Dean?" he asked.

Dean went back to the kitchen and found a sharpie before walking back to Cas. "I'm keeping track of how big you're getting Cas. Now sit still." he told him, patting down Castiel so he was sitting flat against the floor and drew a line. He wrote the date next to it and smiled. "Alright, this is where you're starting today." he told him.

Castiel turned to look and touched the line before looking up at Dean. "This is how tall I am?" he asked.

"Yup, that's it." Dean nodded.

Castiel stared at the line before up at Dean, then back at the line and narrowed his eyes slightly.

Over the next few months of measuring Cas, he had become more of a cheater, one time he stood up on all his tentacles, right on the tip so he could be taller. Dean laughed at his attempts and always told him he wouldn't know how tall he would be if he would cheat. Castiel would always pout and sink back down so Dean could measure him. He was slowly getting a little bigger but not much, now he fit perfectly on Dean's hand but it wasn't enough for Castiel.

"Dean, why aren't I as big as you?" Castiel asked him one day, after he was being measured. He looked at the line and frowned slightly, like it was taunting him.

"I don't know buddy. Maybe you were meant to be small." Dean told him, offering his hand down to Cas.

Castiel sadly climbed into Dean's hand and wrapped himself through Dean's fingers. "I don't want to always be small Dean..." he said.

Dean looked at Cas with a sympathetic look, "I don't know what to tell you Cas, but if you got too big, I might have to let you go." he told him.

Castiel's eyes widened and looked at Dean with horror. "You're going to...to kick me out?" he squeaked.

"No, no buddy." Dean said quickly. "I wouldn't kick you out, I just couldn't keep you here. There's no place to keep you and the water would be the only place left for you to swim freely and have a place to stay. I would still come visit you, every now again when I go diving."

Castiel bit Dean's hand, "You do not understand me at all Dean!" he whined, pouting in Dean's hand.

Dean winced when Cas bit him, "I told you before Cas, no biting. You know better." he scolded.

"You don't understand..." Castiel sulked in Dean's hand before Dean sighed and started walking to Cas's tank when Cas refused to talk or look at him. Dean opened the lid and Castiel sank to the bottom before swimming away to hide.

Dean rolled his eyes, Cas was getting more of an attitude as he got bigger. When he first came home, his only concern was just being near Dean. Dean sighed softly, hating the thought of Cas sulking or just being upset. He loved seeing his little friend smile, the way his eyes lit up and he would hug his hand.

Castiel was hugging his tentacles as he hid behind a rock, before he heard footsteps and he glanced out to see. The room was empty and he realized that Dean left the room and that made Castiel bite his bottom lip and blow bubbles out of his mouth as he sulked back against the rock. His brows slowly unfurrowed and he frowned, thinking about Dean throwing him out and that made him want to cry.

Dean came back in and he was holding a plate. He went over to the tank and gently tapped the glass. "Cas?" he called out, eyes glancing around for him. "Hey Cas, I'm sorry if I made you upset. I'm not kicking you out okay?" he said. "I said I'd take care of you and I will. So as long as you want to stick around with me, I'll let you stay."

Castiel was listening quietly behind the rock before slowly peering out at Dean. Dean smiled slightly, "I made your favorite. PB&J, I even cut the crust off for you." he offered.

Castiel was just looking at Dean before swimming up to the top and pushing up the glass. Dean was already standing up and offering his hand up, which Castiel easily crawled onto. Dean set him down near the plate and Castiel happily started to eat his sandwich.

Dean gently petted his head and back as he ate and Castiel purred softly. "If you're still mad Cas, how about a bath after? You like those don't you?" he smiled.

Castiel stopped for a moment after he stuffed his cheeks and looked up at Dean with huge and excited eyes. He nodded quickly and ate faster. Dean laughed, "Whoa, calm down buddy. The bath is still going to be there when you're done, take your time. I don't want you to get a stomach ache or get sick for eating too quick." he told him, smiling at Cas's cute expression. His face was covered in small crumbs and his cheeks were stretched wide from eating his food.

Castiel slowed his pace slightly but still ate quickly before he squeaked to Dean to show he was done. "Thank you Dean." he said before crawling up Dean's arm.

"You're welcome." Dean said back before walking them to the bathroom and he started to run a bath. When Cas slowly got bigger, the sink wasn't enough anymore and Dean told him he had to use the tub. Cas was reluctant at first but when he finally got in and swam around, he was so delighted. Dean got him some bath toys, which he loved.

One of Cas's favorite times is bath time. He got to play with his toys and swim around freely and Dean always stayed. Mostly because he asked, but now it was just a habit that Dean was with him everywhere and vise-versa.

Castiel watched the water fill up, brimming with excitement to have his bath time. He gently poked Dean's cheek as Dean touched the water to make sure it was good.

"Hmm?" Dean responded as he fiddled with the temperature a little. Cas liked his baths to be warmer than his normal cool water, but warm water wasn't great for him for a long time, which Dean found out when Cas looked sick after his first bath in the tub and he ran very warm water, like how he would take a bath.

"Will you take a bath with me Dean?" Castiel asked nicely. "Please?" he added.

Dean stopped for a moment and looked over to Cas, who had a hopeful look in his eyes. Dean took a small breath in, deciding on what to choose. He smiled slightly, just this once. "Yeah, I'll take a bath with you, just let me go grab my shorts okay?" he said before scooping Cas up.

Castiel gleamed and he smiled brightly, hugging Dean's fingers. "Thank you Dean! Thank you." he said happily before climbing down into the tub and plopping down with a small splash.

Dean smiled before getting up and putting in Cas's favorite toy, a rubber duck. Castiel squealed with joy before wrapping his tentacles around the duck and pushing it around in the water as he swam.

Dean left to go get changed into his swimming trunks and he grabbed a spray bottle of cooler water so Cas wouldn't get sick. Dean ran more water so the tub was mostly filled so he might as well take a bath too. The water was warm but not too warm, like room temperature water.

Castiel was looking at Dean expectantly, holding onto his duck as he waited off the side for Dean to get in. Dean slowly stepped in before sinking down into the water with a content sigh and leaning his head back against the edge of the tub. He closed his eyes for a moment before he felt something push against his chest and he looked down to see Cas looking up at him and offering him his duck.

"No thanks buddy, you can play." Dean told him before Castiel smiled a bit and swam around a little.

"Dean look! I watched this movie the other day when you were working." Castiel told him before swimming underwater and wrapping his tentacles around the duck and pulling it under before he let it go and it popped back up to the surface. Castiel was pretending to attack the duck, opening his mouth to look like he was going to bite it and making attacking sounds.

Dean laughed as he watched, "Oh no. Mr. Ducky won't even see it coming as the scary sea monster sneaks up and attacks." he narrated.

Castiel giggled before splashing around his duck some more and then he was done. Dean grinned, "And the sea monster escapes yet again, still hiding in the depths of the sea, waiting." he said.

Castiel swam over to Dean and crawled up his side and nuzzled against his neck. Dean sprayed him with the cooler water and he cooed. Castiel stayed rested up there for a moment before touching Dean's cheek.

"Dean, what are these spots on your skin?" he asked. "Are they like the spots I have on my tentacles?" he asked.

Dean glanced over at him, "No, they're not like that. My spots are called freckles. I've always had them. I just got more as I got older." he shrugged.

Castiel looked down at himself, trying to find these "freckles", but he couldn't find any. He looked at himself again before looking at Dean. "Dean, why do you look so much more different than I do?" he asked.

Dean let out a soft breath, "Well...we are two different species Cas. You're an Enochian and I'm a human, but appearance wise, it's because we're two different things that we look different. No two people really look exactly the same." he explained.

"May I examine you more closely one day? I want to know more. Mostly your legs, they're interesting." Castiel commented.

Dean laughed under his breath at Cas's comment. "Yeah, you can do it after our bath okay?" he offered.

Castiel nodded, smiling as he climbed back down into the water. He swam around a little before he climbed up the side and pulled a soap bottle down and it caused a splash and Dean wiped his face from the droplets.

Castiel popped back out of the water, looking at Dean sheepishly. "Sorry." he said before pulling the bottle over to Dean. Dean took the bottle and squeezed a little out. He bought Cas his own shampoo, when they went to the store for Dean to get more for himself, Cas kept pointing to all of them and Dean let him smell a few. Cas really loved the fruit and floral smell so he got him one.

Now whenever Cas took a bath, he'd wait for Dean to wash him. He would put his tentacles one by one into Dean's hand, where he would gently lather them and wash them off. When Dean didn't wash Cas, Cas would shriek and cry. He would pout and basically throw a small tantrum at Dean.

Cas asked a lot of Dean, but it was mostly knowledge. Every so often, Castiel would ask Dean to do things for him that Dean always complied to because his tiny octopus was mannered and didn't impose. Also for the fact that Dean had a soft spot for Cas and he hated seeing Cas sad.

Castiel was bouncing slightly in the water before crawling up on Dean's free hand and stuck his first limb out for Dean. Dean dabbed a little onto him before rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb to made the suds emerge. The process went on for a little while and Cas was putty in Dean's hand, purring so loudly, he was practically vibrating.

Dean rubbed the rest into Cas's hair and back before letting Cas sink back into the water and wash himself off. When he was done, he would pop back up and smell himself and he always looked so happy. Dean reached over and drained the water, washing off the extra soap off of himself and his hands before stepping out and drying himself.

Castiel was close to the running water and washing himself off again. Dean stooped down and offered his hand to Cas as he turned off the water.

"Do I smell delightful Dean?" Castiel asked, looking up at him. Dean leaned in close, tucking his nose into Cas's neck and Castiel squealed, hitting Dean's face harmlessly with his tentacles.

Dean laughed, "Yeah, you smell good Cas." he said. Cas always asked him after his bath if he smelled good so Dean always humored him and smelled him. Castiel was ticklish as he figured out, mostly around his neck where he would squeal and blush, hitting Dean whenever he would poke him there.

Dean walked them back over to the bed, lying down first before setting Cas down on him. He sprayed some water on him and Castiel cooed a little at the cool and salty water. Dean gently petted him before just looking at him. "You just wanted to look at my legs right? So I can put on my shirt?" he asked.

"No, no. If it's in the open now, there's no need. I wish to examine and a shirt will only intervene." Castiel replied.

Over the time period that Castiel has lived with Dean, he has yet to see Dean up close. He has seen his skin on multiple occasions but from afar. Today they had a bath together but he was too absorbed in his bath to pay much attention. Now he had the opportunity and he wasn't going to waste it.

Castiel had Dean's body stretched out for him to examine. He always found Dean very fascinating. Something that needed to be studied more to figure out, but Dean was always full of surprises, making Cas always on his toes to learn.

Castiel didn't know where to start his examination, so he figured the top would be the easiest. He climbed up to Dean's head and into his hair. He knew this already, Dean's soft hair that he loved to sleep in. He traveled down a little onto Dean's shoulder and gently touched his ear, touching the rim around it.

Dean wiggled his ears slightly and Cas squeaked in surprise, which made Dean laugh. "I'm going to take a small nap while you do what you do. Don't touch the clothes part Cas." he told him sternly.

Castiel pouted slightly and Dean looked at him. "Cas...You got it?" he repeated.

Castiel sighed softly, "Yes Dean. I understand." he agreed, mentally huffing since that area was always away from his view and he wanted to examine, but Dean told him no.

Dean patted his head a little, "Good boy." he said before settling back on the bed and closing his eyes. "If you start getting dry, you can go back into your tank or you can just wake me up and I'll spray you a few times."

Castiel nodded before continuing his examination. He was looking at Dean's face very closely. He touched his cheek, rubbing his hand over Dean's freckles before reaching up to touch his eyelashes, which were so soft and long. He reached out to touch Dean's nose, feeling the edges before he felt the air rush out and he figured that was Dean's nostril.

Small fingers gently went down and traced Dean's lips, they were so soft and pink. Castiel touched his own lips and they felt a little chapped, rougher than Dean's. Dean has kissed his head a few times, but not very often. It would always take the tiny octopus by surprise, making him blush deeply and accidentally ink. Castiel continued running his fingers down and he was touching Dean's jaw. It had stubble, rough under his fingers. It was kinda scratchy too.

Castiel went on and touched Dean's neck, seeing his adam apple bob slightly whenever Dean would swallow and he reached out to touch it. Dean's body was just so amazing to him and there was so much to see. It went on for a really long time, Castiel thoroughly examined his chest, spending time touching Dean's hair around his belly button, his belly button, to his nipples which he found very interesting compared to the rest of Dean. Dean swatted him away when he focused a long time on them and he figured that Dean meant that he shouldn't waste more time and he should continue his examining.

When Castiel was done with his chest, Dean had almost fell asleep with all the soft touching, curious pokes, and trailing fingers on his skin. Cas had woken him up to be re-hydrated before going down to Dean's legs, which made Dean wake up a bit, he needed to be awake, just in case.

Castiel started on his toes, weaving his tentacles through it. Dean wiggled them playfully and Castiel squeaked before glaring slightly back at Dean, who laughed.

Castiel touched the soles on Dean's feet, who flinched slightly. Dean let out a soft breath when Cas was done touching his feet, he didn't like anyone touching his feet, mostly because he was ticklish there. Castiel continued up Dean's leg, touching his leg hairs and they were softer than the hair on Dean's stomach but not as soft as the hair on Dean's head. He looked down at his own limbs and they wiggled a little before he continued looking. He got up to Dean's thigh before he stopped, looking at Dean's pants.

Dean was reading through his phone when Cas stopped and Castiel stared at the shorts for a moment before attempting to sneak one of his tentacles up Dean's pants and Dean jumped, dropping his phone before he grabbed Castiel who squeaked loudly at being squeezed.

"I said no, Cas." Dean scolded. "Bad boy." he snapped, pointing at him.

Castiel's face dropped and he looked down sadly with guilt in his eyes. He hugged Dean's hand, looking up at him with shame. "I'm sorry Dean...I...I just wanted to see…" he apologized.

"I know you did, but I told you no, so no means no." Dean told him.

Castiel's eyes welled up in tears, he didn't like it when Dean was mad, mostly when it was at him. He started crying, "I'm sorry Deeean...don't be mad...I won't do it again…" he sniffled, squeaking a little from crying.

Dean's face softened, rubbing Cas's back gently. "Okay, okay. I forgive you Cas. Just so you know what you did wrong." he said.

Castiel nodded, rubbing his face with his hands. Dean gently leaned down and kissed the top of Cas's head, "Don't cry anymore Cas. I'm not mad." he said softly.

Castiel looked up at Dean, his lip quivering a little from the wash of guilt he felt for making Dean upset with him. Dean kissed his head again, "It's okay." he reassured.

Castiel held Dean's face after with his tentacles and gently kissed the side of Dean's mouth before sitting back in Dean's hand, rubbing his face a little. Dean was surprised at Cas's small kiss, he smiled slightly after, figuring Cas was okay now.

"How about you and me tomorrow go diving together huh?" Dean offered with smile. "I haven't gone back diving since I found you, so now we can go together. Sound like fun?"

Castiel thought for a moment before tightening his hold slightly in Dean's hand. "You're not...you're not going to leave me right?" he asked. "You're not going to throw me back to the sea and leave are you?"

Dean gently rubbed Cas's back again before scratching under his chin lightly. Castiel leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment before looking up at Dean.

"No Cas. I'm not going to leave you. We'll go diving together and if you find anything pretty you want to bring back to your tank, we'll take it home okay?" said Dean.

Castiel smiled a bit, nodding. "Okay Dean." he squeaked.

"Okay, let's go make dinner and then head to bed. We have a long day ahead of us." Dean sprayed Cas a little before getting up and walking them to the kitchen. They had a nice dinner before Dean finally let Cas back in his tank, who looked really happy to have the salt water around him again.

Dean watched him for a few moments as he laid in bed, "Goodnight Cas." he said

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel smiled, curling up in his spot and closing his eyes as his dots started to softly glow.


	5. I'll Show You My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean promised to take Castiel diving, so this time it's Cas's turn to show Dean around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of shit since I am a terrible writer and neglect you guys. Sorry for the super late update, school is starting again and I hope I can write without procrastination.

Castiel always woke up earlier than Dean, always using his time before Dean woke up to watch him. He swam to the top and slowly made his way out and climbed down, plopping onto the bed. Dean looked smaller when he was in the tank but when he came closer, he was so much bigger. Admittedly it made Castiel a little sad, but he loved Dean anyway. He gently climbed up the blanket, drying off as he climbed up before he was nested right in front of Dean.

Dean was breathing softly, his hair lightly ruffled from tossing in his sleep. Castiel was just watching, he scooted closer and he gently poked Dean's nose with his tentacle but nothing happened. He gently poked Dean's lips after, careful not to wake him up. They were so soft. He crawled down onto Dean's chest and curled up right under his chin. He was rising and falling in time when Dean breathed. He purred softly, hearing Dean's heartbeat as he curled there.

Castiel was cozy, curling up slightly tighter, figuring maybe he could sleep for a little longer until Dean woke up before he felt Dean shift and he rolled over and Castiel's eyes widened and he squeaked out in panic, falling with a soft thump on the bed, bouncing slightly.

Dean didn't notice, just mumbling something incoherently before continuing to sleep. Castiel felt the panic subside, looking up at Dean. He huffed softly, he was cozy but now he didn't have a place to nest. He wondered if he should go nest in Dean's hair but he didn't get to hear Dean's heartbeat that way.

Castiel pinched his eyebrows together in thought before he looked at Dean and saw his shirt was slightly hitched up and he got an idea. He made his way over and crawled up Dean's shirt carefully before he popped his head out of the collar of Dean's t-shirt.

Dean made a small face in his sleep, wondering what was that weird feeling on him, but it also tickled. He scratched his stomach and just continued to sleep.

Castiel put his little suckers on Dean's chest to station himself before holding onto the hem of Dean's shirt and getting cozy again. He purred softly, hearing Dean's heartbeat clearly now and he just listened quietly and went into a meditative state.

Dean woke up not long after and slowly blinked awake. He rubbed his eyes a little and looked up at the tank to greet Cas, but he wasn't where he normally was. Dean sat up quickly, tossing the blankets aside before he felt something poke his chin and he tucked his chin in to see Cas looking up at him with a slightly concerned face.

Dean sighed in relief, "Jesus Cas, you almost gave me a heart attack." he told him.

"I apologize Dean..." Castiel replied, still holding onto the hem of Dean's shirt. "You were sleeping and I wanted to be closer." he explained.

Dean couldn't really be mad at Cas for his answer, but he was worried that what if he wouldn't wake up earlier and Cas dried out or he accidentally crushed him. Dean gently petted the top of Cas's head. "I know you wanted to be close and all but if you do, can you stay near my head? So I don't crush you?"

Castiel lowered his head slightly, he knew Dean wouldn't be very happy with what he did. He did think he was going to be crushed at some point but he wasn't, plus he wouldn't get to hear Dean's heartbeat that way. He made a small sad sound and nodded, "Okay Dean..." he answered.

Dean gently petted him, scratching under his chin and Castiel tilted his head up more with his eyes closed, having a small smile on his face from Dean's touches. Dean smiled, petting him for a moment longer before pulling back.

"Are you still okay? Not too dry?" Dean asked as he slowly got out of bed.

"I am drier than I would like but not in danger." Castiel answered him.

"Well I'm going to put you back in the tank okay? I gotta brush my teeth and everything, then we can make breakfast together." said Dean as he walked over to the tank. "Then after, I'll take you diving." he smiled.

Castiel chirped, before he saw Dean opening his tank. He didn't want to move from his spot so he held on Dean tighter. "May I stay?" he asked nicely, looking up at Dean. "I am quite comfortable...I just need a small spray and I'll be okay, so may I stay here?" he looked at Dean with his puppy eyes. That look could easily surpass Sam's.

Dean sighed softly, petting Cas once before closing the lid of his tank and started heading to the bathroom. "I'm starting to think I'm spoiling you too much Cas." he laughed slightly under his breath.

Castiel cooed, smiling that he got to stay. He was looking around the room, chirping happily because everything was almost in eye level to how Dean was so he could pretend he was just as big as Dean.

Dean walked into the bathroom and started running the water for him to brush his teeth. Castiel watched closely, now watching everything Dean did with the utmost curiosity. He knew everything that Dean did in the morning but he never got to see it so close.

Dean didn't pay much attention, brushing his teeth before washing his face. He ruffled his hair a little in the mirror before picking up a spray bottle.

"Okay buddy, out of my shirt." Dean offered up his hand and Castiel made a sad sound before slowly crawling onto it and sat there. Dean sprayed him twice so he was nice and moist again. Castiel cooed, feeling better before Dean set him down into the tub and closed the curtains. "Stay there while I use the bathroom." he told him.

Castiel never understood why Dean would always hide from him, he has seen mostly all of Dean except his lower mid section. He heard the toilet seat go up before Dean started peeing. Castiel was going to see what Dean's aversion is all about. He climbed up the tub and very carefully peeled back the shower curtain just enough to look out.

Dean had his hand and arm blocking his view and he was turned slightly so Castiel couldn't even get a good look. Dean had glanced over to see Castiel peep before the curtain gently moved back and he plopped back down on the tub.

"You're such a tiny peeping tom Cas." Dean laughed slightly, pulling up his pants before washing his hands. He pulled back the curtains and he could see Cas blushing softly and adjusting his tentacles underneath him or as Dean calls it, shuffling.

"When did you become such a pervert Cas?" Dean arched a brow before scooping Castiel up.

Castiel wrapped himself around Dean's hand and played with his fingers as he looked down at his hands. "I am not a pervert Dean." he replied. "I am just curious." he explained. "I have seen mostly every part of your body, yet you hide that part from me. You don't need to feel embarrass Dean, I will treat you the same no matter what." he told him as he looked up at Dean seriously.

Dean paused for a moment with confusion before it clicked, Cas thinks he's hiding his private parts because he's embarrass on how it looks or something along those lines. Dean wanted to laugh but he needed to explain to Cas that some things are just personal.

"I'm not embarrassed Cas." Dean replied.

"Then why won't you let me examine that area?" Castiel asked with a hint of frustration.

"Because some things are private. Kept to ourselves unless we want to show someone." Dean tried to explain.

Castiel let that process for a moment as he stared at Dean before replying. "Have I done something that made you not want to show me? Am I not trustworthy?" he asked sadly.

"No, no, no Cas." Dean replied quickly before running a hand through his hair and sighing. "It's..." he couldn't find the word or a way to explain.

Castiel waited patiently for Dean's answer, still looking at Dean sadly since he felt that Dean is walking around it because he doesn't trust him.

"It's something you keep to yourself unless you're ready to show someone, do you understand? It's something you keep away until you're ready and comfortable." Dean explained.

Castiel pressed his lips together, he let that sit in his mind for a moment before he made a connection and then he nodded, he was somewhat okay with that answer. He had something he kept to himself as well until it was completely ready and figured was good enough to be presented.

Dean sighed in relief when Cas let it go. He quickly changed subjects, "So what would you like to eat this morning Cas?" he asked as he walked out the bathroom.

Castiel thought for a moment as Dean walked them to the kitchen. "I wish to try that meal you had with the these odd dry shaped pieces and the white liquid you put into it." he responded.

Dean laughed after he said that, "You want to try cereal?" he asked. "Alright, one bowl coming up." he said as he set Cas down into a fishbowl he got. Castiel sank to the bottom and watched Dean take out a bowl and a box, pouring it out before going to the fridge and petting out a carton, putting it into the bowl too. Dean set the bowl down on the table on top of a towel, knowing Cas will probably make a mess.

Castiel quickly climbed out and stared at the small bowl in front of him. He sniffed it curiously, sweet. He reached in with one of his tentacles and pulled and piece out. It was damp on one side from the milk but dry on the other, it was weird. Castiel sniffed it before stuffing it into his mouth and chewed. It made a crunch sound and Castiel liked it.

Dean watched Castiel climb into the bowl and his face lit up before he started splashing the milk around and ate the cereal with a smile on his face. He liked milk, it was sweet on his tentacles.

Castiel ate as much as he could before he was just playing in the milk and Dean laughed softly, "Okay buddy, out of the milk. The cereal is getting soggy." he said.

Castiel tilted his head curiously and Dean smiled. "C'mon, we still have to go diving." he said. Castiel chirped in response and climbed out of the bowl, leaving little droplets of milk before a puddle. Dean scooped him up and gently washed him down in the sink before putting him back in the fish bowl.

Dean cleaned up the mess before pouring out the rest of the cereal. He ate a sandwich as Cas ate his cereal so he was good to go. He didn't normally eat much when he knew he was going to go diving, just something to hold his stomach.

"I'll clean the dishes later. Let me go grab my bag and we can go." said Dean before he walked back to his bedroom. Castiel was excited and nervous. He hasn't been back since Dean first spotted him. He'll get to show Dean around what he knew, he was so excited.

Dean came back and Castiel was pressed up against the glass with huge eyes and Dean laughed, thinking that he was barely a few moments from inking himself for being so excited. Dean put his hand by the fishbowl. "C'mon buddy." he smiled.

Castiel leaped up and latched onto Dean's hand before crawling up his arm and sitting on his shoulder. He rubbed his face against Dean's and purred.

They left right after, the drive was longer than what Castiel was used to but Dean sprayed him with his water and he was fine again. When Dean parked his car and stepped out, Castiel took in the sight. He knew what it looked like on the surface in the water, just blue but now he can see how vast it was.

Castiel squeaked excitedly, pulling on Dean's ear to make him go closer. Dean laughed, "Hold on buddy. Hold on." he smiled before offering his hand to him and walking to the edge of the dock and lowered his hand down. "Do you want to go in the water first and I'll meet you in there okay?" he said.

"Don't be long Dean, I have much to show you!" Castiel told him excitedly before jumping down off of Dean's hand and sank into the water.

Dean quickly lost sight of him and he hoped that Cas wouldn't get too far where he couldn't find him. He thought about how Cas might want to stay here, it would be better for him and maybe he just won't come back home with him. The thought made Dean sad, not having Cas in his home to wake up to, eat breakfast with, or anything.

Castiel popped back to the surface since Dean was just peering over the edge and he waved his tentacle at Dean, "Dean! Hurry!" he squealed with anticipation.

Dean smiled, feeling his thoughts pushed back into his mind. "Coming buddy." he said before walking back to go get changed. He quickly changed, stretching himself out again. It's been a long time since he's last used his wet suit. He usually just relaxes in the water to get used to it before going to dive, but he figured this time he can just go straight in. He put on his gear and made it back to the dock. He took a deep breath in before going into the water and fixing his mask.

Castiel popped up right in front of his face and was smiling brightly at him. "Let's go Dean!" he started swimming away and Dean swam after him. Castiel started telling Dean where he used to swim around. Dean listened to Cas, feeling like he was in Cas's place when he first took him home. He didn't know anything but he was learning.

"Oh! I must show you my collection!" Castiel swam off and Dean followed after him, glancing at everything. Castiel swam back out so quickly he nearly smacked Dean in the face. He was holding a seashell in his arms and was looking at Dean proudly. "I found this. Isn't it pretty?" he asked.

Dean looked at it before smiling slightly and nodded, giving Cas a thumbs up. Castiel squealed and hugged Dean's mask before going back and handing Dean a few more. "Can we bring them home?" he asked.

Dean nodded again, always loving anything that made Cas happy. Castiel swam a small circle for Dean, always doing that when he had too much energy and had to quell it a little. Dean pointed the way back to the dock and Castiel perked, "I'll race you Dean." he said before he zipped off. Dean's eyes widened before he started swimming after Cas. Of course Castiel got there much faster even though he was smaller so he was smiling brightly at Dean when he got there. Dean gently petted his head before going back to the surface and taking off his mask and taking a deep breath.

Castiel surfaced as well, looking up at Dean. Dean smiled at him. "That was beautiful Cas. Thank you for showing me."

Castiel grinned so wide Dean swore his cheeks are hurting. Castiel climbed up Dean's arm and sat on his shoulder and kissed his face repeatedly. "Thank you for letting me show you." he told him.

Dean chuckled at the small kisses before turning slightly and kissing Cas's head. "Anything to make you happy Cas." he said.

Castiel just hugged Dean's face, nuzzling against it and purring. Dean slowly pulled himelf out of the water and sat on the dock edge. "Did you want to swim around for a little more?" he asked.

"No. Not if you're not there. I have no reason to." Castiel replied.

"You're such a sweetheart Cas." Dean smiled.

They sat on the dock together for a while before Dean started getting hungry. "Want to head home now buddy?" he asked.

Castiel nodded, "May we come back again one day?" he asked.

"Of course." Dean replied.

Dean put the shells in a safe place before going to go get changed again and came back to CAs sitting on his bag and waiting patiently. He was making different sounds that what he usually does and when he got closer, he realized that Cas was singing. In his way. He was making long sounds and short ones and he swore that he heard words, but not any he knew.

"You ready buddy?" Dean asked after he figured Cas was done.

Castiel turned back and looked at him and he nodded, "Yes of course!" he replied before climbing up Dean's arm.

The ride home was very peaceful and when they got home, Castiel immediately had Dean put him in the tank with his shells and he swam off. Dean decided it was a good time for him to take a shower before starting lunch. When he came back out, Cas was still doing whatever he was doing.

"Cas, I'm going to start lunch okay?' he said.

There was a moment of silence before a squeaked, "Okay!"

Dean shrugged before going to start lunch, Cas had his times where he acted weird but Dean didn't think much about it. He made some shrimp and pasta. He washed his hands before walking back to his room. "Cas, dinner's ready." he said, peering into the tank.

Castiel shrieked before swimming out quickly in front of Dean. "No, you can't look." he said before swimming out to the top and coming out. "Not yet." he added before outstretching his tentacles so Dean would pick him up.

Dean arched a brow in curiosity, what is Cas hiding? He scooped Cas out and Castiel wrapped himself firmly in Dean's hand until they were at the kitchen table and he climbed down and started eating. He ate quickly so he could go back to what he was doing. Dean became more and more curious at the way Cas was acting.

"Slow down buddy. The food isn't going anywhere." he told him.

"I have things I must do Dean!" Castiel told him with full cheeks.

"Can you tell me what it is? Maybe I can help you." Dean offered.

Castiel shook his head, "I can do it." he replied before eating slower so he would be done when Dean was so he could take him back.

When Dean finally finished Castiel was already bouncing up and down to be put back in the tank. Dean listened and let him sink back in. It wasn't until dinner time that Castiel called out to him.

"Dean! Come here!" Castiel squeaked.

Dean was doing some of the bills and things, seeing his budget before going to Cas's tank. "What is it Cas?" he asked.

Castiel came out of his hiding and pushed a rock out of the way and gestured to the little home Dean bought for him a while ago that he didn't use since he liked seeing Dean when he slept.

"My nest!" Castiel puffed up his chest proudly at his nest. It was decorated in the pearls and shells they brought home and it was a cute looking "nest" as Cas called it.

"It's very nice Cas." Dean smiled.

"You like it?" Castiel looked at Dean with big hopeful eyes.

"Yes, it's very pretty." Dean nodded, "Is this what you have been hiding from me?" he asked.

Castiel blushed and nodded bashfully, "Yes. It wasn't ready...but not that it is, I can show you!" he looked up and smiled brightly.

"Aw, thanks for showing me Cas. That means a lot." Dean told him. Castiel swam to the top and reached out for Dean. who immediately scooped him out.

"Let go make dinner okay?" Dean smiled.

Castiel squeaked in response, going to the kitchen with Dean. They had the same thing for dinner but it was still very good. When it was night time, Castiel was out of his tank and on Dean's bed. "Dean, may I sleep with you tonight?" he asked.

Dean was about to put him back in his tank before Cas's request. "...I...I don't know Cas, what if you dry out?" Dean said worriedly.

"I won't." Castiel reassured him. "Just have a bowl near the bedside and I'll hydrate myself." he instructed. "May I stay?" he asked, looking up at Dean with big eyes.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, Cas knew that he never said no to that look but he was worried he was going to crush Cas or something in his sleep. Maybe he would dry out and he would be sick, or worse. Dead. Dean paled at the thought.

"Will you stay on my pillow?" he asked.

"Yes Dean." Castiel agreed.

Dean thought for another minute before sighing, "Just this once okay Cas?" he told him firmly.

"Of course Dean." Castiel's shoulders slumped a little when Dean said that but he at least got to stay this time. He crawled up onto the pillow and Dean got up and got a bowl for Cas and set it aside.

Dean laid down on his bed after turning off the lights and everything. Castiel was already curled up and waiting for him. Dean sighed softly, as he looked at Cas, who was staring back at him.

"Goodnight Cas." he said softly.

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel replied.

Dean was worried so he had trouble sleeping but the soft glow that Cas made when it was night time, lulled him to sleep. Castiel watched Dean sleep before shuffling closer to Dean when he was sure he was sleep and gently slotted himself in the place right next to Dean's face and held onto his chin, resting his head on Dean's cheek. He sighed contently and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lip before falling asleep as well, happy that he finally got to show Dean their nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write more things! Look at my weird tumblr if you're interested. [ Here ](http://hiyochi.tumblr.com/)


	6. It's Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night out of the tank, Cas seemed to caught something. Maybe by nature or because it was just the events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ish, I'm sorry for the late update. School has started up again but here's for all you that have been asking.

Dean woke up with a face full of Cas, but he wasn't actually all that surprised. He figured Cas would do something like that, but what threw him off was how Cas was when he woke up. He looked like he was in pain, he was sweating, face flushed, his chest rising and falling quickly. Dean immediately panicked and scooped him up and put him in the tank. He held onto Cas, just putting his hand just below the water so Cas would rehydrate. Some of the color returned to Cas's body, but he still looked sick.

A wave of guilt washed over Dean, he shouldn't have let Cas sleep with him, he should've known better, and now Cas is sick because of him. He didn't know who to call for Cas, what if he dies? Dean felt his heart clench up, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Castiel felt better when he felt water encase him, taking a deep breath in. Everything felt hot. He slowly opened his eyes to see Dean looking distraught. He didn't think too long about it before he was licking Dean's hand, lapping at the skin near Dean's wrist.

Dean looked over when he felt Cas lick him and he felt a small sense of relief, "Cas...buddy, you okay?" he asked, stroking his thumb gently on Cas's cheek.

Castiel whimpered when Dean touched his cheek, he shivered lightly in Dean's hand, tangling his limbs through Dean's fingers. He rubbed his face against Dean's hand and wrist, butting his head repeatedly.

Dean was so confused, reaching his finger up to rub Cas's back, "Hey..I'm here." he said softly.

Castiel arched against the touch, biting Dean gently and Dean felt something leak on his fingers, something a little thicker than water. He looked it wash in the water around his hand and he thought that maybe Cas inked but it wasn't as cloudy and dark.

"Dean...Dean.  _Dean_." Castiel breathed, rubbing himself a little against Dean's hand, letting his body take over through instinct.

Dean was still so confused, he wondered briefly if Cas was hurt underneath him so he gently reached his other hand in and peeled Cas back a little. Normally Castiel would slap his fingers away and run away but he just loosened his grip and laid back on Dean's fingers and moved his tentacles aside

Dean flushed, seeing Cas leaking...and it wasn't ink. And not where he thought it would come from. He has never seen the underside of Cas, but in the center he had, what looked like to be a vagina. A sheath would cover the area but it was pulled back and he was leaking.

"Dean... _Dean_.  _Dean_.  _ **Dean**_." Castiel called for him desperately, turning himself slightly and holding one of Dean's fingers and gently biting on one, rubbing his head against it. He was flushed, panting in the water and the limbs parted so Dean could see him perfectly.

Dean swallowed thickly, he didn't know what to do, let alone what was happening except for the fact that Cas looked horny as hell. Each second that passed, Castiel looked even more and more frustrated. Dean pushed Castiel off his hand and Castiel just ended up sinking himself down into the sand before swimming off and Dean snapped the lid shut. he should let Cas do his thing, but it didn't stop him from thinking and he felt so guilty for being turned on by his little friend.

He stood there for a while before he remembered that Charlie gave him a phone number for someone who knew a lot of weird things, maybe he might know how he could possibly help Cas, besides the obvious because that really isn't possible.

Dean quickly reached for his phone, finding the card on his bedside and calling "Ash". It rang a few times before it was answered.

"You have got the line of Dr. Badass. How can I help you?" Ash answered.

"Ash? My name is Dean Winchester, Charlie gave me your number and I need help." Dean said quickly, sitting down on his bed.

"What do you need amigo?" Ash asked.

"Well...I am taking care of an Enochian and things were fine, i know how to take care of him and everything but today is different. He woke up and he…" Dean trailed off, now feeling unsure if this would be a good idea.

"Let me guess, he looked like he wanted to fuck anything that moved." Ash replied.

Dean cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed at how Ash was so straightforward about it. "Y-Yeah.. and he has like...lady parts, but he's a guy! Well I think he is. He looks like one." he tried to explain.

"Calm down Dean. It's normal. Enochian adapts to both, they can be both female and male. Normally they don't go into their "heats" unless they're safe and think they have a potential mate." Ash told him.

"But Cas doesn't have anyone in his tank with him." Dean replied.

"...Dean, answer these questions for me really quick." Ash started before asking. "Is he attached to you? Bite you? And possibly showed you something he calls a nest?"

Dean paused a moment, hoping this wasn't going where he thinks this was going. "...Y-Yeah...to all of those."

"You're his mate." Ash said simply.

"B-But how can I be?! I'm not a...I'm not the same species." Dean denied vehemently.

"Listen Dean, Enochians don't really care. They love just like humans. Well, mostly since they are technically are. They will love just the same." Ash replied.

Dean glanced at the tank before down. "So...what do I do? Do I get him like a girlfriend or something? Is he going to alway be like this?" he asked.

"No. He usually gets over the heats if he can relieve himself. If he can't then he is going to be like that for about a week until it passes over, but just so you know. He'll be 5 times more needy tomorrow." Ash shrugged, rolling around in his chair.

"So how can he relieve himself? With what a tiny fucking dildo? I don't have those." Dean said frustratedly.

"Just let him be. He'll get over it. You can lend him a hand. Literally." Ash told him seriously.

"You're joking." Dean said after a few moments of silence.

"No. I'm not. Dean, it's not even that bad. It's not uncommon, you're just giving your pet a hand." Ash said nonchalantly.

"Yeah you say that but you're telling me to fuck my little octopus with my fucking fingers." Dean rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm not telling you to put your penis in him so you're okay. Just give him a hand and he'll get better, if not. He'll probably get worse everyday." Ash cracked open a drink before taking a sip. "Besides if you help him out, another heat won't come by for a while." he added. "Just in between that time, show him that you're not interested, maybe get a partner to show him. Then maybe he'll lay off." he said.

Dean pressed his lips together, "Alright thanks Ash." he sighed, already hanging up before Ash could tell him that he doesn't really know what happens if he tried to tell Cas he wasn't his mate.

Dean sat on his bed in deep thought before hearing small whimpers and cries. He cringed slightly, not wanting Cas to be in any sort of pain. He sat there on his bed debating before slowly getting up and going to Cas's tank and gently squatting down in front of the tank.

Castiel was buried in the sand, writing back and forth. He was clutching his chest, looking pained. The undercolor that was normally blue was a white color.

"Dean….Dean...please...hurts." he cried, turning slightly and looking at Dean with ringed eyes.

"Hurts, Dean...hurts." Castiel crawled through the sand, closer. He rested his head against the glass and reached his hand up, pawing slightly at the tank.

Dean felt his heart clench up, he wanted to take away the pain. Mostly when Cas looked at him like he had all the answers. He was just a baby for all he knew, he didn't know much else. He looked at Dean for everything. He was out of the water and in his home, he didn't have anything else.

"C'mere buddy…" Dean said softly before standing up and opening the tank. "C'mere baby. I have you." he reassured.

Castiel swam up and curled around Dean's fingers and pulled himself up, he was much warmer than how he was normally. He rested on Dean's hand, looking up at him with a flushed look, letting out small whimper.

Dean rubbed his back gently, "Shh, shh...It's okay Cas...It'll be okay." he said, though he wasn't even sure himself what he was doing.

Castiel bit his finger gently, rubbing his head against him. "Dean...Dean. Dean." he licked him.

Dean gently laid him back, swallowing slightly. He could do this, he knew how but this felt a lot different. He took a deep breath, running it along Cas's neck for reassurance. Castiel leaned around his finger, looking up at Dean.

Dean gently ran it over his chest, stopping a moment at his nipple. Castiel arched up and moaned, leaking more onto Dean's finger. He needed. Now.

"Dean. Hurts..now. Mate. Now." Castiel whined, grabbing at Dean's fingers.

Dean nodded before stopping just right at Cas's opening. He felt aroused, which he felt bad for but it was almost washed away by how much Cas looked at him. Dean gently nudged his pinkie into Cas, feeling the warmth and how easy it was. He was so...wet. Dean pushed it as much as he could before it was settled and Castiel was arched up with a soundless moan, grasping on Dean's other fingers.

Castiel felt the rush of relief for having something fill him, but he needed more. To stop the heat. He rocked back on Dean's fingers, stabling himself on his hand to make it easier. Dean bit back his small groan before moving his finger slightly in time with Cas before slipping it out.

Castiel whined, nearly crying when Dean did that before he screeched in enochian when Dean replaced his finger with his pointer. He felt so full. So very full. Dean felt Cas still so he gently moved it in and out and felt Cas clamp down on his finger when he started moving a bit faster. They both were panting as Castiel got closer and closer.

"D-Dean, Dean, Dean, D-ea-n." Castiel breathed out as he squeezed his eyes shut before arching up and squeezing down on Dean's finger.

Dean panted, watching something leak from Cas, taking his finger away. Castiel laid bonelessly on his palm, panting. He looked calmer, sated. He started purring and clicking, licking the closest finger to him and closing his eyes. Dean felt a small tinge of affection before slowly lowering Cas back into his tank and he sank back to the bottom, curling up in the sand for a small nap.

On cue, Dean rushed off and went to the bathroom, washing his hands and splashing his face with cold water. The erection pressed in his jeans was so painful now, he seriously just helped his octopus get off. And he was turned on by it. Dean tried to will it away but all he could think about was Cas.

Dean shoved a hand down his pants, gracelessly and lowered his pants just enough to get it out before jerking himself off hard and rough. He came over the sink and his hand, panting when he was done. He ran a hand through his hair.

Oh god...what just happened?


	7. Maybe We Can Work Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has happened will change how their dynamic is. Maybe it will make things better or worse, of course both parties will be effected on either choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Chapter, sorry for the late update. Come tell me to finish my chapters or something, like my tumblr or on here. And also if you want more things to read, [Hiyochi](http://hiyochi.tumblr.com/)

After what happened, Dean avoided bringing it up or saying anything about it. Castiel had asked him if they could sleep together again but he just said no. Anything that he leniently did before, like taking a bath with him, he just stopped.

Castiel was so sad and confused, he didn't understand why Dean has stopped letting them touch as often. He felt hurt. He was determined to ask Dean why he was acting so odd around him but Dean has been leaving after dinner and not coming back until late at night.

When the weekend came around, Dean had no choice but to stay at home since he didn't have the excuse of work. Castiel was out of the tank and onto the bed right when the sun came up, ready for some answers. He plopped on top of Dean's chest and poked Dean's face.

"Dean, wake up. We need to talk." said Castiel.

Dean scrunched his face, turning his head slightly away from the touch. Castiel stopped trying to wake Dean up after a moment, watching him. It's been a while since he's been this close to Dean. Dean always made him sit on his hand, not letting him sit on his shoulder or hair anymore.

Castiel leaned up so he can run his hands on Dean's freckles instead of his tentacles. He read that freckles were considered angel kisses and that Dean told him that he was considered an angel, he was named after the one of thursday. So if he gave Dean kisses, he would give him more freckles. He hadn't had a chance to test that theory but now he did.

He shuffled a little closer, feeling strangely nervous now with being so close to Dean. It's been a while so he couldn't help but feel nervous after what happened. He placed both his hands on Dean's cheeks, looking up at Dean to make sure he was still sleeping before he gently kissed Dean's lip then another. He had missed Dean, wanting him to just let him this close again.

Dean stirred a little, feeling the damp area on his chest. He hadn't had that feeling in a few days so it woke him up. He woke up to see Cas looking up at him and he freaked out just a little. Maybe a little more than he would like to admit.

Dean yanked Castiel off of him, hearing him squeak in surprise from being squeezed and the sudden movement. Dean sat up quickly, "Cas, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be out of your tank!"

Castiel wiggled in Dean's hand for him to ease the grip before wrapping his limbs around his finger and crossing his arms. "You've been avoiding me and I wanted answers." he said determinedly.

"I...I haven't been avoiding you. I'm here aren't I?" Dean protested, eyes flickering a little around the room before back at him.

"You have been avoiding me. You won't even look at me!" Castiel huffed angrily. His undercolor was turning red, which was something Dean wasn't used to. "You haven't been letting us touch, you haven't been giving me baths like you said you would, you won't let me sit on your shoulder or hair, you won't even go to bed at the same time anymore!" he listed a few things as evidence.

Dean opened and closed his mouth, he had nothing to say to that because he has been doing everything that Cas said. "I just needed some space, that's all." he said lamely.

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand, getting more frustrated. "You had your space before, you've been avoiding me ever since I went into heat! Now you're just avoiding the whole thing and you won't talk to me about it, how am I supposed to know what to do?" he snapped. "We're mates, I'm supposed to make you happy!"

Dean froze, his eyes were staring at Cas, wide and shocked. Castiel rolled on. "We're mates and I'm supposed to be able to keep you happy, we're supposed to share our nest together, but you won't let me sleep with you, I am a good mate Dean! I made a nest! You said you liked it!" he tried explaining and trying to figure out why Dean was so distant.

"Cas, we're not mates!" Dean replied a lot more sharply than he intended, and a lot harsher by the way Castiel reacted. He was taken aback, eyes flickering back and forth between Dean's like he waiting for Dean to say he was just kidding.

"...But you...we...we're mates Dean…" was all he could sum up. Castiel pulled all his tentacles back from Dean's fingers, the red under color changed again to a deep purple. "We're mates...we mated….I gave us a nest….am I not a good mate?" he asked softly, looking up at Dean, holding his chest.

Dean felt a twang in his heart, Cas looked so heartbroken but he needed to put a boundary there before it got too far, but he didn't have the heart to say it straight out. "We can't be mates Cas...it just wouldn't work. You're...you're you and I'm...I'm me, we don't fit." he tried to explain.

"I will love you the same! I do love you the same!" Castiel uncurled a little, finding some hope in Dean's words. He didn't say no they couldn't be mates, just that it wouldn't work. Castiel will make it work, he has to. "We can be mates, if you just accept it! I can be a good mate Dean! I can...I can...I'll learn how to cook better, how to run baths for you, help you do chores, I can do anything you want Dean. I am very helpful. I am a good mate!" he said desperately.

Dean shook his head, getting out of the bed and walking to the tank and Castiel looked back at it before up at Dean with a hurt look, Dean was avoiding it again. "I'll find you a mate Cas...someone like you okay? We can't be mates." said Dean.

"Why not?" Castiel tried again, holding Dean's wrist. "Why can't we be mates?" he asked.

"Because I…" Dean's eyes shifted, he wasn't actually sure why he avoided the question. Because it was weird? Wrong? That he didn't feel the same way? He just didn't feel those answers were right, even if he was lying...he didn't have the heart to do it.

"Because I already have someone Cas." Dean told him.

Castiel's eyes widened before they narrowed. "I have never heard of them." he said.

"I don't tell you everything Cas, I have my own life too." Dean looked down at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You have never once spoke of you significant other Dean, not once. I also don't see any pictures of you and them." Castiel pointed out. He glared at Dean, seeing that he was lying and that made him mad. He couldn't just tell him why, that he had to lie like it would spare his feelings when it just made it worse.

"I'm not a picture person and-" Dean cut short, "I don't need to explain myself to you, this is my life. I said I have someone already so you have to understand." he said.

"I am a far better mate than your "someone"." Castiel told him. "I want to see them. If they are real, then I will accept it. I will stop." he said. "...then….Then we won't be mates anymore." he added really quietly.

Dean pressed his lip together before agreeing. "Okay, I'll bring them here for you." he said, not sure when but probably soon so Cas wouldn't call him out on his lie.

Castiel sat in Dean's hand before he finally spoke. "Please put my back in the tank...I would like some time to myself." he said quietly.

Dean listened, feel the pit of guilt in his stomach but this is what he had to do. They couldn't be mates, so when they can finally get over that misunderstanding then...then they can be friends again, just like they used to be.

Castiel sank back into the tank before he swam away, disappearing from sight and Dean sighed, going to the bathroom. When he came out, he glanced at the tank to see if Cas came out, he didn't.

Dean walked next to the tank, "I'm making breakfast okay?" he told him, not hearing any sort of response.

Dean worked quietly in the kitchen, trying not to think about Cas, trying to lie to himself about how many times he looked back at the tank, he was just worried. Dean ate quietly but he stopped halfway through to go back to the tank, tapping on the glass gently.

"I made breakfast...I made pancakes…" he said, looking around the tank for any sort of movement, there wasn't. Dean was paranoid that maybe Cas escaped but Cas wouldn't do that, he would get huffy but he would never leave.

Dean felt worried now, this wasn't their normal arguments or feuds, this was a whole 'nother thing. Maybe Cas would leave, but where would he go? Where could he have gone? What if he dries out? What if Dean finds him a week later and he's...Dean shook his head.

"Cas...I know you're upset, but you gotta eat buddy." Dean told him. There was still no response.

The whole day went on like that, Dean would try to check up on Cas but there was never a response to his calls. He would just be staring at an unmoving tank like there was nothing in there. The only thing that made him know that Cas was still there, was the occasional slip of tentacle he would see, whether on purpose or accidental, he knew he was there.

Dean felt bad, he almost caved mostly times throughout the day but he needed to persevere. Cas needed to understand they couldn't be, it just wouldn't work. Though Cas was right, Dean has been busy with his life that he hasn't actually had a chance to go out and talk to people anymore. Ever since he met Cas, his first thoughts were Cas. He hasn't actually gone out for himself in a long time, but now he needed to find someone so Cas would understand.

Dean sighed as he sat in the kitchen, he could call Lisa….maybe Benny. He didn't know if it would be better if it would be a guy since then Cas would understand but if he chose a girl since maybe that would have a better impact on Cas.

He sighed heavily, he reached for his phone, ready to make the call. When night rolled by, he got ready and laid in bed. He stared at the tank, feeling a sort of emptiness in his chest at not seeing the soft blue glow that was usually in the corner when he went to bed.

Next week. Next week he'll bring someone in to show Cas that they can't be mates.

Each day would pass and Dean would try to get Castiel to come out, running a bath for him, making his favorite food, telling him that he would rub his back, that they'll go shopping, but nothing got him to come out. Dean got desperate that Cas was starving himself. He was tempted to reach in and pull Cas out, but he didn't want to make things worse.

Dean started putting shrimp in the tank, seeing them float down but they were untouched, but when he would come back they were gone. Cas was avoiding him but it was only fair since he was avoiding him as well.

He wanted them to be how they were before but how could he know when he he basically crushed Cas's heart? Maybe he'll want to go back...that would be the right thing, he'll move on and have his own family. It was probably because he was here that he thought Dean was his mate.

Dean felt so guilty, he took Cas from when he was little from what he could have had and taken away what he has. How could he do that? He was so conflicted, he wanted to keep Cas but he wanted him happy and being with him surely would not make him happy if he kept that wall between them.

He wanted Cas to look at him like he always has, adoringly like he was everything and think that everything he does is amazing, it made him feel good. To have someone give their attention like that…

Sitting in the kitchen alone made him feel sad, seeing Cas's little table sitting on it. He missed having dinner with him, feeding him small bites to see if he likes it. Dean actually started to cook different type of foods just because he wanted to see Cas's smile.

Dean went to work and came back to see the food he always left there was always gone when he came back. Cas has yet to come out to see him. He just wanted Cas to come greet him, hug his hand, he wanted Cas to sing in the bath again….he just wanted Cas to act like he did.

He tapped on the glass gently. "Cas...it's been a few days already. Come out…" he said softly.

"I know you're upset but I'll listen to what you have to say this time...if you...if you want to go back then I'll take you back." Dean offered him.

Dean waited for a few moments before Castiel slowly came out from his hiding. His eyes were to the ground, "I won't go back...not yet. Not until after this weekend when I get my proof...til then…" he told him quietly before he trailed off. He just swam away after and Dean helplessly watched the bubbles follow after him before he was gone again.

He saw Cas for the first time in a few days, it was actually made him feel even worse, to see Cas so sad and so disconnected.

Just a few days. Then they can fix it or break it.


	8. Things Are Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally meets Dean's "lover". Things get more complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a piece of shit, saying I'll update soon but it's so fucking hard to write. Also school sucks. Ew. But a lot of you guys said Lisa so I did what is said but I figured it'll just be good to use both so no one is sad.

Dean could barely sleep that night but he managed a few hours in total. He was up when the sun started to peek out. He got out of bed and got dressed, leaving before Cas woke up.

The thing was, Castiel was already awake, he used the time at night to watch Dean since he couldn't during the day anymore. He watched Dean leave and he curled up with his tentacles, hugging one in his arms. Today Dean would make him leave.

Castiel hoped that Dean wasn't telling the truth that he had someone, he couldn't have. He never smelled another scent on him. That's why he always climbed around Dean, checking him to make sure his mate was unharmed but also clean. He was unmarked, not claimed yet. Castiel was still too small to make his mark and that made him mad but he'd wait….but now, Dean was leaving him.

Dean was his. There was no way he'd give him up, but if Dean didn't want him….what was he going to do? He'll die alone in a tank...watching Dean loving someone else. Castiel buried his face into his limbs, not wanting that. He'd prefer to never see Dean again than see him love someone else.

Dean had called up both his close friends. Lisa and Benny. He explained to them his problem and after they got over how weird it was that he got in that mix, they were a lot more understanding. He asked if he could just pretend that they were dating so he could make Cas stop. Lisa was free but Benny wasn't.

Benny offered that if he did need someone else if Cas didn't take it that he would step in. Dean hoped it wouldn't get to that. Lisa and him had a past but they were still friends. He went to her house and parked in the front, taking a deep breath before going to her door.

When the door opened, he smiled a little. "Hey Lis." he said.

"Dean. Great to see you." Lisa smiled. "Come in." she offered, stepping aside.

Dean took a step inside and Lisa lead him into the kitchen, "Want something to drink?" she asked. Dean politely declined. Lisa came back in with a bottle of water and set one down for Dean just in case.

"So...an enochian huh?" She arched a brow at him before sitting down in a chair. Dean did the same, playing with the bottle a bit.

He laughed slightly, "Yeah." he said simply. "It's okay if you don't want to do this, I know I haven't exactly kept contact and now I'm asking for favors-"

Lisa cut him off, "Dean." she started. "You've helped me more than enough times, you know I wouldn't mind repaying the favor." she smiled slightly. "So...are we just going to pretend that we're dating again in front of him?" she asked.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, that's about it." he said.

"Aren't you worried about what's going to happen after this?" Lisa asked. "You won't be able to be the same with him after." she told him. "I mean, it's odd he's a little you know...octopus, but he has feelings too. Haven't you thought about how this will be for him after?"

Dean stopped, opening his mouth for a second before closing it. He has thought of what could possibly happen but it never really set in that it won't be the same or what it would be like for Cas after. Dean slumped back against his chair, "I don't know Lisa….I mean...he...he's like my best friend. He listens and understands and we do things together. I just don't want him to…" he tried to get the right words. "I don't want him to want something from me that I can't give him. I don't want to see him sad."

Lisa listened carefully, reaching over and touching Dean's hand for a moment. "Dean...what you're doing now is making him sad, but I can't tell you what to do. Whatever you think is right for him, you're the one looking after him. I might not agree with you lying to him like this but if it helps anything, I'll be willing to help you find a way to talk to him." she offered. "Without the lying." she added.

Dean sighed, looking down at his and Lisa's hand before turning it slightly to catch hers and rub his thumb over her knuckles. He slowly looked up at her with a small smile, "You always did help me clear my head." he told her.

Lisa smiled a little herself. "You didn't always listen to my advice." she replied.

"I'm stubborn." Dean laughed slightly, still rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"So am I." Lisa laughed lightly.

"I know." Dean reached up and tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sometimes I wonder why we...why we didn't work out." he said softly.

"Dean…" Lisa looked at Dean, "It just didn't work for us. We were younger and we didn't have a clue on what we were doing. I know we're older now but it's just not us. We work just fine like this." she smiled a small smile.

"Never thought of trying to give it another shot?" Dean asked.

Lisa looked down at their hands before up again. "I have."

"So have I." Dean replied.

Lisa stared at Dean for a few moments before slowly taking her hand away. "We should be going soon shouldn't we?" she said as she got up.

Dean watched her leave the room and he sighed softly before looking around the room for a moment, it was exactly the same. His eyes stopped at a little table that had a bunch of pictures of them together. He got up and walked over to it and huffed a small laugh, remembering each memory.

"I'll meet you out there!" Lisa called to him and Dean put down the picture as he turned back. "Okay." he called back as he walked out of the house.

It wasn't long before Lisa came out and got into the impala, buckling in. Dean shifted gears before heading back to his house.

"Is there anything I should know about him?" Lisa asked. "I don't know if you still want to do this fake dating thing but in general should I know something?"

"I'll just say you're my friend, you know. That we could be seeing each other but maybe you can try to be friends with him then maybe he'll be less attached to me. He doesn't really see anyone else but me." Dean replied. "He's very sweet but he can be stubborn at times. He's smart, likes to read. He'll most definitely ask you a bunch of questions because he's a curious little guy. He throws little huffy fits when he doesn't get what he wants but there's nothing that really stands out to me that you should be worried about." he thought. "He doesn't bite." he added. "I hope."

Lisa listened carefully before nodding, "So how come you just never brought him back to where you found him?" she asked.

Dean thought about that before coming up with an answer, "I...I was selfish you know? The house was quiet and when I brought him back, it became lively. It made the house feel more homey, plus he could talk so it's a bit better than a puppy." he laughed slightly. "When I tried taking him back at other times because I thought it would be better, he made it very clear he didn't want to, so I didn't ask again until….you know." he trailed off.

"Are you going to bring him back?" Lisa looked at him. "If he wants to, will you?"

"Of course I will. If that is what makes him happy, I won't keep him." Dean replied immediately. "I'll be sad, yeah. But it's better that way." he shrugged a little. "I'll get over it and he'll eventually forget."

"Then what if he wants to stay anyway?"

Dean paused for a moment, "Then he'll stay and I'll do my best to make him happy though the line is still there." he said, not even definite of his answer. If that line was still there, he knew that Cas wouldn't ever be happy like he was. But he could hope he could make Cas that happy again.

"I don't understand why you don't just talk to him." said Lisa. "It'll be easier and I'm sure he'll understand by you saying how smart he is."

Dean sighed, "I panicked when he said we were mates so I just immediately said I had someone and now he wants me to show him. I think he'll be more hurt if I just said I lied to you because I thought it was wrong."

"He'll be even more hurt if he knew you lied and tried to love someone else." Lisa supplied. She turned to look out the window, "You got yourself in some muck, how am I not surprised." she laughed a little.

"You always helped me fix it though." Dean glanced at her with a small smile.

"After I beated you up, of course I did." Lisa smiled. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not going to say we're dating, one, because it'll be good for you in the long run. Two, it'll be easier for me to help."

"I really owe you Lisa." Dean told her.

"Just don't be a stranger then we can call it even." Lisa replied, looking at him and smiling.

Dean smiled back and they talked about what they've been doing during the drive before pulling up to Dean's house. Dean led the way in, "Cas? Buddy, I'm home." he said as he walked over to the tank.

"Cas, I brought someone over." Dean told him.

Castiel was hiding under a rock since he made a hole under it for this purpose. He didn't want to come out, he wanted to hide away from the truth and pretend none of it was true but he couldn't. He slowly swam out and shuffled in the sand and looked up at Dean.

"Hey Cas...do you wanna come out?" Dean asked, opening the tank for him and offering his hand to him. Castiel swam up and reached up for his hand before he saw someone standing behind Dean and he pulled back his hands and sank back down.

Dean sighed softly before looking over to Lisa and she came over. "Cas, this is Lisa. She's my friend." he told him.

Castiel looked at her but couldn't help but glare a bit, she was as big as Dean. But he couldn't be all too mad since Dean specifically said friend, not mate or lover.

Lisa smiled a little, "It's nice to meet you Cas, I've heard a lot of good things about you." she said.

"I haven't heard of you." Castiel replied bitterly.

"Cas, be nice." Dean scolded.

Castiel glared at Dean, "I won't be nice if you haven't been and tried to hide things from me." he snapped.

"I didn't hide her from you, I just never found the need to bring her up." Dean told him.

"To forget to bring up a lover? You don't own any pictures, you don't smell like hers, don't lie to me Dean." Castiel's undercolor turned deep red.

Dean opened and closed his mouth before Lisa sighed softly, she gently nudged Dean away. "I think it'll be best if you left for a bit. Go buy some ingredients." she said.

Dean looked at her before sighing himself, "Cas be nice while I'm gone." he told him and Castiel let out a rush of bubbles and turned away from him. Dean pat Lisa on the shoulder before going and she smiled a little.

After Dean left, she went to get a chair to sit down in front of the tank. Castiel was rooted in his spot, crossed arms and huffing.

"He can be mean can't he?" Lisa commented.

"He certainly can be, he doesn't understand." Castiel said frustratedly.

"Don't I know that." Lisa laughed a little.

Castiel glanced over at her, "Are you his lover? Because Dean is mine, I won't let you have him." he told her firmly.

"No, I'm not his lover." Lisa replied. "We're friends, but we used to be." she answered.

Castiel's expression changed just slightly, "Then why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here to help that knucklehead and you to fix things." said Lisa. "He did lie to you when he said he had a lover, but he panicked. He thought you would give up if he said that." she explained.

"I can't just give up. He's my mate, I won't give him up." Castiel said vehemently.

"You really love Dean, don't you?" Lisa replied.

"Of course I do! He is supposed to be my mate, he's made for me." Castiel proudly told her.

"He's got a lot of good points, doesn't he?"

"Yes! Dean is very kind, caring, and sweet. He bought me a table so we could eat dinner together and he bought my bath toys so I can swim around with them. I love Dean very much. He's perfect." Castiel said happily, he had never got a chance to tell anyone how amazing Dean was and he was trying to make her understand just how amazing he is. It was actually a nice feeling to talk about something you loved.

Lisa smiled softly, "Yeah, he's great." she agreed. "What about his flaws though? Do you love those too?" she asked.

"Of course I do! I love everything about Dean, from his mumbles in his sleep, from his bowlegs, to his stubborness, to his freckles and things he still won't tell me. I love them all even if they're flaws." Castiel shuffled closer. "I love him more than anyone could love him." he said.

Lisa looked at him and couldn't help but think of herself when he talked, she was just like that when she fell in love with Dean but things happened where it just became too much, no matter what she felt.

"And what if he doesn't feel the same way, what would you do then?" Lisa asked.

"I will show him that I can be a good mate." Castiel puffed up his chest, "He didn't notice me before as a potential mate but I can be. I'll grow just a big as you and I'll take care of Dean." he told her.

"It's going to be hard showing him, he's a bit of a hardhead." Lisa replied. "And you won't know if you're going to get that big, if you do...Dean might not be able to take care of you here anymore." she pointed out. "Will you be able to deal with that?"

"Dean will visit me if he believes I'm a good mate. If I get too big, I'll be able to show him how useful I am. I'll be even more useful." Castiel said determined.

"What about the hardship of your relationship? Not many people will think that's okay, it is odd." Lisa pointed out.

"We enochian loves the same as you humans. We are just alike, I just have a different structure." Castiel snapped. "I am not a brute who just takes from instinct, I think of what Dean wants as well, not forcing him to stay with me." he said. "I want him happy, not scared."

Lisa slowly stood up after that and opened his tank, "Will you come out? I want to talk to you more closely." she said, offering her hand up to him like she saw Dean do.

Castiel looked up at her before he slowly swam to the top, he looked at her hand, unsure if he could trust her. What if she throws him aside or hurt him?

Lisa held her hand out still, "I won't hurt you, I want to help you two to be happy." she said honestly.

Castiel reached up and touched her fingertip with his hand before peeping over the water at her then holding her hand with both hands. He slowly climbed onto her hand and situated there. Her hand was much softer than Dean's and smaller so she had to cup him with both her hands just in case.

"Dean never told me how you looked, you're very pretty." Lisa commented.

Castiel touched a hand to his chest in disbelief, "Me?" he asked.

Lisa laughed softly, "Yes you." she repeated.

Castiel played with the tip of his tentacle a little in embarrassment. "Thank you." he said quietly.

Lisa sat down on the bed with him in her hand and held him up so they were eye-level and they just talked. It was mostly about Dean.

Castiel slowly opened up to her when he saw that she meant well, she was very kind.. He was still weary of her since she could still take Dean away from him.

"Lisa, do you still love Dean?" Castiel asked.

Lisa smiled at him. "In a way yes, but don't worry about it." she added when Castiel tensed up in her hands. "Dean will always have a special place in my heart but I'm not meant for him." she told him and gently brushed Cas's hair.

"Why not?" Castiel blurted. "Not saying you should take him, he's still mine." he added quickly.

Lisa laughed at his panic and gently ran her fingertips on his back, "Umm...I guess it's because we didn't see things eye to eye. When we dated, I was thinking about settling down and the future, but Dean was still living in the moment. He wasn't ready for it. I guess he got scared of the commitment and said he wanted me to be happy with someone who could give my dreams to me." she explained.

"Have you found someone to fill that?" Castiel asked, holding onto her thumb, gazing up at her.

"No. I haven't. I guess I'm not ready to go out looking just yet." Lisa replied.

"Is it because you still hope that Dean will return?" Castiel asked her.

"A part of me does." Lisa nodded slightly. "But another part of me doesn't."

Castiel sat in her hand, wanting to ask more questions but he heard Dean come back in. Over the time Dean left, Lisa and him bonded in a way. He still thought of her as a possibly threat and rival but he enjoyed talking to her, she listened and was sympathetic. It was nice to have someone to talk to about his frustrations about Dean.

Dean set down the groceries before hurriedly walking back to his room to see Lisa and Cas. His shoulders slumped visibly. He was worried that Cas would still be hostile and whatnot. He walked over and sat down on the bed.

"I see you two are getting along." he commented before slowly reaching over to Cas and scratching under his chin.

Castiel allowed it, seeing Dean slowly reach for him. He missed Dean. He missed him a lot and his touches. He closed his eyes to the touching and purred softly.

Lisa's eyes widened a little, she didn't hear Cas purr before. She glanced at Dean to see him smiling a little, looking at Cas as he scratched his chin. Lisa brought her hands closer to Dean.

Castiel opened his eyes a little before outstretching his arms at Dean, wanting him to pick him up.

Dean hesitated for a moment before sliding his hand by Cas and scooping him up. Castiel turned slightly in his hand and hugged his thumb, purring and rubbing his head against him. Dean brushed his thumb back and forth in his hair, "I missed you too." he said.

Lisa smiled just a little before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Dean looked up, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to see if I can make something for us to eat." Lisa replied, "What would you like Cas?" she asked.

"Shrimp!" Castiel answered.

"Shrimp it is. Would you like to help me?" she asked.

"Me?" Castiel perked and turned in Dean's hand to look at her.

Lisa laughed softly and walked back to him, "Yes, you." she said.

Castiel squealed and started moving his limbs around in excitement and reached for her. Lisa held out her hand and he jumped up and climbed up her arm. Dean watched and he felt...jealous. He should feel happy that Cas is making friends with Lisa but he felt jealous that he was reacting like that around someone else besides him, but he didn't know that. He just brushed off his feelings and smiled at seeing them together.

"Do you need some water before you help me?" Lisa asked him as she gazed down at him.

"I am alright!" Castiel replied immediately, he was excited to help cook. Dean didn't really let him ever help except to taste food but Lisa is asking him to help, to cook, for Dean. He will be useful.

"Let's get you some water just in case." She said as she walked him to the sink and turning it on a little. "How do you like the water?" she asked.

"A little cold please." Castiel told her and she nodded and adjusted before bringing him a little closer so he could test it. Castiel touched it with his tentacle before reaching out for it and splashing himself. Lisa watched in interest, seeing him rehydrate.

Lisa set him on the counter after, "Okay, well we need to let the shrimp thaw out so I'm going to put them in the sink. After they thaw a little, you think you can peel them?" she asked as she went to the fridge.

Castiel puffed up his chest a little, "Of course! I can do it!" he said determinedly.

"Good. I'll be cooking other things while you do that." she said as she ran warm water and put the bowl of shrimp under it and turned it off after it filled up.

Dean was leaning against the doorway and say them working before walking over to them, "What can I help with?" he asked, looking at everything.

"I'm sure Cas and I can handle it, can't we Cas?" Lisa looked at her little friend.

"Yes! You may go sit Dean." He chirped.

Dean looked down at Cas to see him staring at the shrimp as if he is trying to will it to thaw faster. He sighed softly and sat down in a chair, seeing the two work together. He felt this feeling settle in him, he didn't like seeing someone be so close to Cas. He's supposed to be special. Maybe he wasn't….maybe Cas just needed more friends.

Lisa glanced around for spice, "Dean, where are your spices?" she asked before opening the top cabinet, seeing it settled at the top. She rolled her eyes before reaching up, stretching up to the tip of her toes to get it.

Dean walked over to her and reached past her to get the spice. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her before pulling it down, handing it to her. Lisa blushed slightly before pushing him gently. "Can't you put these in a reasonable place?" she huffed.

Dean laughed, "I'm usually the only person who cooks, so this is reasonable. Maybe it's because you're a little short." he teased, putting a hand over her head.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "I am not short, now get out of the kitchen Winchester." she told him.

"So snappy Lis. This is my kitchen, so what are you going to do about it?" Dean teased.

Castiel had been watching the shrimp but he looked up when Dean came over, seeing Dean help Lisa out. He didn't find it fair how different he treated Lisa and him. They were so playful but Dean always treated him as something fragile.

Dean laughed before finally going but he just walked over to where Cas was, "Hey buddy, do you need help?" he smiled.

Castiel didn't look up at him, "No. I don't." he replied curtly. "I can handle myself." he climbed back into the sink to peel the shrimp.

Dean was taken back a little, he thought that Cas would be okay again. He asked him to hold him earlier but now he was back to avoiding him. His shoulders slumped slightly, dejectedly.

"Oh, okay." He said as he went to go sit back down in the chair.

Castiel didn't know how to peel shrimp at first but it became really easy after he figured it. He was so proud after and he climbed out, "Dean! Look! I did it!" he called out.

Dean came over at him being called and looking into the sink, "Wow, I'm so proud of you Cas." he praised, looking down at Cas before taking out a little piece of shell out of Cas's hair.

Castiel blushed slightly and grinned widely. "Thank you Dean." he said.

"Let me wash you a little okay?" Dean scooped him up before turning on the water and tested it before splashing Cas gently, pouring some water on him.

Castiel cooed gently, "Feels nice." he commented as he washed himself off.

Dean washed his tentacles between his fingers and Castiel purred at the attention, he missed the touches. Lisa glanced over at them, seeing Dean smiling just a little. Cas had his eyes closed, holding onto Dean's hand.

Lisa smiled a little herself, doing things slightly lower before she actually did need to use the water. "I need the water, boys." she said as she came over.

Dean looked up at her then down before looking up again. "Oh! Sorry, I got distracted. Go ahead." he said as he took Cas out from the water.

Castiel was putty in Dean's hand, slowly opening his eyes and just looking up at him with adoration, holding onto his thumb.

Dean felt a warm feeling in his chest, seeing that look on Cas's face. He brushed his thumb back and forth on his back, "I'm going to put you down okay?" he said softly.

Castiel's face changed slightly to a sad one, like Dean was rejecting him again. Dean rubbed his back, "No, no...I didn't mean it as I don't want to hold you anymore." he reassured him.

"It's because I still need help cooking, unless you don't want to help me anymore Cas." Lisa washed the vegetables and her other ingredients.

Castiel looked back at her before perking up again, "Oh, I forgot I was helping still!" he said before climbing down off of Dean's hand. "What shall I do now?" he asked.

Dean ruffled Cas's hair gently with his finger before going back to sit down to give them space. Lisa gave him instructions and Castiel listened intently, nodding as she talked before zipping off to do what she told him to. Dean smiled as he watched them, feeling better now and it wasn't long before they finished dinner.

Lisa gently petted Cas, "Good job, couldn't have done it without you." she praised.

"Really?" Castiel looked up at her with bright eyes.

"Yes, really." Lisa smiled. "How about you call Dean for dinner?" she offered quietly so Dean wouldn't hear.

Castiel nodded before crawling over to the side where Dean can see him more easily. "Dean!" he called excitedly. "Dean! Dinner is ready!" he squeaked.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts after Cas called him. He wasn't staring at anything in particular, just spacing out at seeing Lisa and Cas cook together. "Oh, great. I'm starving." he commented with a smile and got up to go over to them.

"We made lemon pepper shrimp with pasta, mixed vegetables, and seasoned potatoes." Lisa explained.

"I helped!" Castiel chriped.

Dean smiled down at him, "I know you did buddy. Looks good." he commented and petting Cas briefly.

Castiel relished in the praise, leaning into the touch before seeing Dean get the plates out. "Since you guys cooked, I'll serve you guys." he said.

"Alright." Lisa stepped back before offering her hand to Cas, who hopped up, glancing back at Dean as they walked to the table.

Lisa put him down by his table as she took her seat. Castiel was holding onto one of his tentacles, playing with it between his fingers nervously. He was worried that Dean wasn't going to like what they made. He knew he didn't make it alone so there was no way Dean wouldn't like it but he still felt nervous. He hadn't ever made Dean food before.

"It's okay Cas, he'll like it. I'm sure." Lisa reassured him when she saw his expression. "Dean isn't a picky eater and he'll eat it because he know you worked hard to make it. Plus I know it tastes good, you were careful with everything I said." she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Castiel looked at her.

"Yes, I'm completely sure." Lisa told him as Dean came in with two plates and a very small plate for Cas.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Dean asked as he set things down.

"I'll get it. I'm assuming water for you Cas?" Lisa asked as she got up. Castiel nodded in reply and she looked at Dean for his answer.

"Water for me too then." Dean smiled.

Lisa went to go get their drinks and Castiel was waiting by his plate shifting nervously.

"You're not going to eat Cas?" Dean asked.

"I am!" Castiel replied a bit too quickly. "I'm just waiting to see how you like it." he added more softly, looking up at Dean.

"Oh.." said Dean. "I'm sure Lisa won't be mad if I took a bite before she came back." he commented before picking up his fork and taking a bit of the pasta and shrimp.

Castiel watched very closely to see if there was any signs of disgust but there wasn't. Dean took bites of the other things as well and Castiel got more and more nervous to see what Dean was going to say.

Dean looked over at him and grinned, "It's very good Cas, I'm proud of you." he complimented.

Castiel sagged with relief before grinning back at Dean, clapping his small hands together before covering his face a little. "I'm so relieved and so very happy."

Dean laughed softly before petting him gently, "I'm glad you're happy, you did really well." he said. "Now that I see you can work around the kitchen, you can start helping me cook dinner on the regular." he said.

"Really?!" Castiel looked up at him with surprise. "I can help you cook?"

"Yes." Dean smiled. "You can be my assistant chef."

Castiel squealed happily and clapped his hands together in excitement, bouncing in his spot. "I'm so happy! I'm excited to cook with you Dean!" he exclaimed.

"Me too, Buddy." Dean smiled.

Lisa came back in with three cups and she set them all on the table before giving one to Dean then Cas. "What was all the excitement about?" she asked.

"Dean said I can cook with him now!" Castiel told her.

"That's great news Cas." Lisa smiled. "You were a great help when I cooked so I'm sure Dean will appreciate it too." she said

Castiel was enjoying all the attention after not talking to anyone for a while. He turned to his food and quickly stuffed his cheeks and hummed happily at how well everything turned out.

They all talked as they slowly ate. Castiel talked the most, chattering animatedly to both of them. Byt the time he finished his food, he was pleasantly stuffed and sleepy. He used up so much energy that it was nap time for him.

Dean saw Cas nodding off at his plate after he was done, seeing the little head nod before jolting back up then doing it again. He gently scooped Cas up and absentmindedly rubbed his tummy as he laid in his hand.

Castiel purred softly, turning his face slightly and hugging one of Dean's fingers as he made little sounds. He fell asleep in Dean's palm as Dean rubbed his tummy.

Lisa had her elbows on the table, resting her head on her her interlocked hands, staring at Dean with a little smile. "Did he fall asleep?" she asked quietly.

Dean laughed a little, "Yeah, he did." he looked up at her before down again.

"Must have been so worried about today that he didn't get a lot of sleep." Lisa commented.

Dean looked up again, his smile sliding away. "Yeah that too...but I haven't seen him talk so much before." he smiled slightly. "I have never seen him with so much energy." he said. "Thanks for coming over Lisa."

"Anytime, we're all friends now. He's welcome to come over as well. I'm sure I have a kiddie pool somewhere in the garage that I can pull out for him." she smiled.

"That'd be awesome." Dean grinned. He looked back down at Cas, "I'm sure he'll be happy to spend more time with you Lisa." he said before saying quietly. "Let's get you to bed, buddy." he slowly got up before walking back to his room and opening the tank.

Dean lowered his hand into the water, watching Cas sink to the bottom. Castiel blew little bubbles before curling up in the sand. He was sleepy.

Dean watched for another few moments before walking back to the kitchen to clean up, to see that Lisa has already done that while he was away. He walked up next to her by the sink. "I could have done that." he said.

"I know, but I already did it." Lisa replied, looking over at him with a smile.

Dean huffed a small laugh, "That's true. Well thanks for coming over, it looks like all Cas needed was another friend." he said.

"Hmmm….I don't know about that." Lisa replied.

"What?" said Dean.

"Nothing." Lisa laughed softly.

"What, tell me." Dean looked at her.

"Can't. Friend to friend secrets." she told him.

"But we're friends." Dean replied. "C'mon, just tell me."

"Nope, if you want to know you can ask Cas. If he wants to tell you, then okay." Lisa looked at him.

Dean sighed, "Fine."

"Now I guess my "duty" is done." Lisa laughed softly.

"You're welcome to stay though, I'm not going to kick you out just because Cas seems okay again. I'm sure he'll be sad that you left without saying goodbye. So just stay for dinner at least." Dean offered.

"Today /is/ my day off. I don't see why not, plus Cas and I can share more secrets." she teased.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he said. "I guess we have some time before Cas wakes up from his nap, we can watch a movie if you would like."

"Have you even upgraded your movie collection?" Lisa arched a brow.

Dean made a small face, "Hey, they're all good movies. Classics. And I thought you liked them." he said.

"Well, a person can only watch something so many times before it gets boring." Lisa told him.

"That's not true! I watched those movies for years and I still think they're awesome."

"It's because you're a geek." Lisa teased.

Dean laughed before bumping shoulders with her. "You dated this geek and watched those movies. You're a geek too." he said as he walked to the living room.

"No way, I'm not someone who can quote the movie word for word. Plus I watched it because of you, I wouldn't have if you haven't been so keen on it." Lisa followed after.

"It's cause you had never seen it and that's just horrible." Dean told her. "I was doing the world a favor." he laughed.

"Right, okay." Lisa laughed slightly. "So have you shown Cas then?" she asked.

"Course I have. He loves it just as much as I do." Dean said proudly.

"Nerds." Lisa commented.

Dean gently bumped shoulders with her and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he chuckled before putting a movie in.

They settled on the sofa together and Dean pressed play. "Want a blanket or something?" he asked, looking over at her.

Lisa thought for a moment before nodding, "A blanket would be nice." she said.

Dean got up and went to his room, checking on Cas first. He was still sleeping away in the sand. Dean smiled softly before getting the blanket and walking back to Lisa. "Here you go." he handed.

"Thank you." Lisa smiled as she draped it over herself.

Dean sat right back next to her and turned his attention to the movie. They made fun of the movie together and laughed, sitting side by side. Lisa rested her head on him as the movie went on and Dean did the same, putting his arm over her shoulder and brushing his thumb back and forth absentmindedly.

"I kind of miss us hanging out like this." Lisa told him.

"Me too." Dean replied. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other more often now." he said.

Lisa nodded slightly, pulling the blanket up a little more before Dean pulled it up for her and smiled a little at her.

"Better?" he asked.

Lisa glanced up at him before down again, "You should go check on Cas…" she said softly.

"What?" Dean said in confusion. He looked back to where his room would be before back at her, "I'm sure he's fine. Probably still sleeping."

"He might be awake." Lisa replied.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. I'll go check on him." Dean slowly sat up, walking back to his room to see Cas stil curled up at the bottom. He must have really worn himself out. He walked back out to where Lisa was.

"He's still sleeping." He told her as he sat back down.

Lisa nodded just a little before setting aside the blanket, "Dean, I think I should go home. I just remembered about things I have to do." she told him.

"What do you have to do?" Dean asked.

"Things for work, you know. It's coming up and I should really finish it." Lisa got up and Dean stood up as well.

"Yeah, okay...you don't want to say bye to Cas before I drive you back home?' Dean offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you guys again soon." Lisa shook her head slightly.

"Let me get the keys and we can go okay?" Dean looked at her before going to get his things.

Lisa walked out first and Dean met her out there. They drove in mostly silence before Lisa spoke up, "Being with you makes me remember that I still haven't completely moved on." she told him.

Dean glanced at her a few times, "What?"

"It's nothing." Lisa said as they pulled up to her house. "Thank you for driving me home, I had fun today. Tell Cas I look forward to seeing him again." she said as she opened the door.

"Lisa." Dean caught her wrist to stop her. "I'm sorry about….what happened between us." he said.

"No, I understand." Lisa smiled slightly. "You just still have a spot in my heart that I haven't let go of yet."

"You still have a part in my heart too." Dean told her honestly. "You're not replaceable Lisa."

"You're not either, but I need to find someone for me one day. I won't forget about us, but I can't hold on either." Lisa replied.

Dean slowly let go of her wrist, "Okay."

Lisa looked at him before leaning over and gently kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Dean…thank you for today." she said as she got out.

"Let me walk you to the door." Dean said quickly and Lisa shook her head.

"I'll be okay." She smiled a little before waving.

"Goodnight Lisa." Dean told her before seeing her walk into her house. He stayed there for a few moments before driving back home, thinking of what she said and their past.

He walked into his room and just plopped down onto his bed, still thinking about what happened

Castiel had woken up, but he didn't sense Dean in the house so he figured he left and that made him worried and nervous. He heard the door open and Dean walked in so he called to him but Dean was deep in thought to hear him. He swam to the top and opened the lid before climbing out and jumping down onto the bed. He climbed onto Dean's leg and looked up at him. The smell of Lisa clung onto him and it made a rush of possessiveness and fear run through him.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something damp on his leg, turning to look at it and seeing Cas settled on him. "Hey buddy, have a nice nap?" he asked.

"Where's Lisa?" Castiel asked.

"I drove her home while you were sleeping." Dean answered.

"How long was I sleeping?" Castiel asked next.

"About 2 to 3 hours." Dean glanced at the time before down again.

Castiel immediately started to panic, reaching out and holding onto Dean's hand. "I was asleep for that long?" he squeaked.

"Yeah, you were really tired." Dean nodded.

"What did you a Lisa do when I was asleep?" Castiel tried to keep the panic out of his voice but with the time period in between and Dean smelling so much like Lisa made him scared that maybe they got back together or they mated while he was sleeping. He climbed up Dean's arm and immediately started to check him over.

He went to Dean's neck and went around him, seeing that the scent was mostly on one side before he zipped under Dean's shirt and crawled around to see if he had any marks of any sorts.

Dean jolted up when Cas got under his shirt and he wiggled a bit, trying to catch him. "H-hey!" he stuck a hand under his shirt and grabbed Cas out and held him firmly.

Castiel squeaked and wiggled in his hand, "No! I'm not done checking!" he told him, trying to get out of Dean's hand.

"Cas, enough!" Dean snapped at him and Castiel immediately stilled. "What's gotten into you?" he asked.

Castiel made himself smaller in Dean's hand, "...I was checking you over…" he said.

"For what?" Dean asked, arching a brow.

"Mating." Castiel said softly.

Dean stopped, staring straight at Castiel who seemed to be getting closer to tears as each moment passed.

"Cas, I didn't...I didn't do anything with Lisa. We watched a movie and I drove her home." Dean told him.

Castiel sniffled, curling up in Dean's hand and holding on his finger, "W-What if you're lying again?" he cried.

Dean's face softened and he frowned just slightly, rubbing Cas's back with his thumb. "I'm not lying Cas...I just drove her home."

Castiel was crying on Dean's hand, "I don't know if you're lying to me again."

Dean felt his heart cringe and he lifted Cas up a bit more and loosed his hand. He brushed Cas's cheek with his finger before his hair, getting it out of his face. "I'm not lying Cas. I'm sorry I lied the first time, I just panicked. Lisa is my friend, yeah we dated before, but...we're not now." he said.

Castiel hiccuped, "I just want you to see me as your mate Dean…" he said sadly. "I don't want someone to take you just because I'm still small."

Dean pressed his lips together, "Cas…"

"Don't Dean….don't tell me we can't be mates…." Castiel shook his head and held it for a moment. "It breaks me every time you say it." he put a hand on his chest and he wiped his eyes a little.

"If you get big, I can't take care of you Cas." Dean said instead.

"I'll be the one to take care of you! I can do it! When I get big, you'll see that I can take care of you. Then you'll see...you'll see that I was always the perfect mate for you." Castiel told him, looking up at him with a desperate look.

"And if someone else is a better mate?" Dean eyes flickered away before back.

"I'll have to show you I'm better!"

"And if you're not?" Dean responded.

Castiel's eyes flickered away before he slumped in Dean's hand. "I'm better...I promise...I can take care of you Dean...I'm a good mate." he said sadly.

Dean didn't know what to say but he didn't want to see Cas so heartbroken anymore or avoid him, but giving him false hope was not something he should do either. "Don't be sad anymore Cas….I get it…" he said softly.

Castiel looked up at him, before holding onto Dean's fingers and holding them close. "Don't make me go Dean….I don't want you to leave me behind...but I don't want you to have someone else either…" he cried softly.

Dean didn't know how to comfort Cas when he was like this. He rubbed Cas's back gently, brushing his hair back. Castiel only hiccuped at the attention, crying more because it felt like Dean was pitying him.

Dean raised him up just slightly and kissed his head, "Shhh, don't cry anymore." he said softly.

Castiel turned just slightly to look to look at Dean, his eyes were getting swollen from crying. Dean laid back in his bed and put Cas down on his chest, brushing his thumb back and forth to calm him. He started humming a song.

Castiel cried a few more tears before his hand bundled in Dean's shirt, listening. The humming was mixed with the sound of Dean's heartbeat and it eased him.

Dean.

Castiel wanted to hold onto him forever, he'll have to work harder, he will. Dean deserved the best and Castiel wants to give that to him. He fell into a restless sleep and Dean watched over him, thinking of so many things. He sprayed Cas down in his sleep so he wouldn't dry out before going back to gently petting him.

He'll give Cas his chance, so he'll be happier but he'll just find someone more suitable so Cas will slowly let go. He'll find someone who can help him with Cas, be able to relate to him. Someone else with an enochian. He'll find someone.

Dean was too attached to Cas to let him go now and he doesn't want to make Cas sad, so he'll figure it out. He'll fix it. That's what he's good at, fixing things. Hopefully he doesn't break them first.

It was past lunch time so Dean decided to skip it, figuring he'll make dinner soon when Cas woke up. He hoped that he felt better.

Castiel slowly woke up and Dean felt him stretch out from under his hand. He looked down and brushed his fingers gently on Cas's spine. Castiel slowly rubbed his eyes before looking up at Dean with a tired look.

"Hey buddy...you hungry?" Dean asked softly. Castiel rested his head back against Dean and nodded. Dean just rested his hand over Cas, "You want to help me cook?" he asked.

Castiel nodded again, "I want to help." he said.

Dean got up and picked Cas up and walked back over to his tank, dipping him back in briefly so he'd rehydrate. Castiel felt much better after, stretching himself out before he held onto Dean's hand.

"Okay let's go cook." Dean said before going to the kitchen.

They weren't going to cook anything too difficult because Dean felt drained for the long day. They were going to make hamburgers. Dean did a few things but told Cas what he could do. Dean watched him closely to make sure he didn't get hurt but he did everything the best that he could. Like mix in the meat together.

Castiel was covered in seasoning but he looked at Dean brightly when he was done. Dean smiled softly, patting his head. "Good job buddy, I'll give you a bath after okay?" he said as he took the meat.

Castiel perked up at the thought of having a bath. He scuffled over to where Dean was, leaving a trail behind him. Dean looked down at him then behind him and laughed. "How about I wash you up a little right now?" he said as he scooped Cas up and walked to the sink and washed him down.

"Does this mean no bath?" Castiel asked after washing himself off.

"No, I can still give you one. You still smell like hamburgers." Dean told him as he took him back out and placed him on the counter, wiping down the trail Cas left.

Dean cooked the hamburgers, moving Cas from the counter to his shoulder because Cas wanted to watch and being close as he was to the frying pan, freaked Dean out.

Castiel nuzzled Dean, unable to resist the opportunity. Dean smiled a little, missing Cas's little gestures of affection but he couldn't let it happen all the time. For now, it was okay.

Dean made them both plates, cutting up tiny pieces for Cas's burger and making one for himself before walking over to the table and setting it down. He put his arm by Cas's table for him to climb down.

Castiel reluctantly climbed down and sat in front of his plate before reaching out for his burger.

"Careful, it's still hot." Dean told him, seeing Cas already opening his mouth to stuff it in.

Castiel slowly put it down and waited impatiently. "Waiting isn't pleasant." he said.

Dean laughed, "It should be okay now." he said.

Castiel immediately stuffed it into his mouth and hummed pleasantly. "S'good!" he told him.

Dean grinned, ripping a piece off of his own burger and giving it to Cas. "I know they are. Eat it slower, it tastes better." he said.

Castiel pouted before listening to what Dean said and trying to eat slowly. He nibbled on it and he hummed, "These make me very happy."

"I am happy you like those so much, burgers are one of the best things. Next to pie that is." Dean agreed.

After Castiel was done with his bite, he shuffled closer to Dean. Dean glanced down at him after he finished his and saw that Cas was messy again.

"Time for your bath." Dean smiled before picking Cas up.

Castiel squealed softly, excited to take a bath after a nice dinner. He was bouncing a little in Dean's hand, trying to contain his excitement.

Dean ran the bath, setting Cas down on the edge before going to get his bath toys. He set them in the water first as it filled.

"Can I go in now?" Castiel asked, glancing back at him quickly before down again, ready to just jump in.

"Yeah go ahead buddy." Dean nodded, testing the water again before he let Cas go.

Castiel grinned and jumped up to plop into the water. He swam around before he popped back up and swam over to his duck and swimming around with it.

Dean smiled a little, sitting by the edge of the tub to watch Cas play. Castiel wanted to ask Dean to take a bath with him but he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere so he kept to himself.

Castiel pulled down his soap and dragged it over to Dean. "Please?" he asked as he held it up.

"Yeah, of course buddy." Dean took the shampoo and put his hand out. Castiel hung onto Dean's hand from the side so he could put his tentacle on Dean's finger to wash.

Dean put a little on him before rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. Castiel closed his eyes and hummed softly, switching each limb one by one. He purred happily. Dean enjoyed the content look on Cas's face. He washed Cas's hair a little before seeing the little sudsy octopus he had.

"You look like a little soap sud Cas." Dean laughed before lowering Cas into the water.

Castiel swam around the water before he popped back up, "What?" he said, smelling himself and smiled at the fresh smell again.

"Nothing." Dean shook his head slightly, "Okay, time to rinse off then bed." he said as he drained the water and ran clean water. Castiel washed himself off again before reaching up.

Dean took him out and carried him back to his room. Castiel looked up at him, when he saw him walk him back to his tank. "May I stay out a little longer?" he asked.

"I gotta get ready for bed too." Dean told him.

"Can I sit in your hair then?" Castiel asked, turning to look at Dean. "Please?" he added.

Dean was going to say no but Cas always did that pleading look that he could never deny. He had a really soft spot for Cas. He sighed softly, "Okay." he said before letting Cas climb up before going back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Castiel just rested up in Dean's hair, just watching Dean. He didn't know what to think anymore, things were so confusing with Dean. If he could just accept him then things would be so much easier but he had to make them so complicated. What was wrong with himself that Dean found such a problem being his mate? Was it his small size? That he wasn't helpful? He helped Dean cook dinner, he was helpful.

So what was it? Why didn't Dean want to accept him? Dean showed that he cared about him, hasn't thrown him out since he brought it up, even comforted him. Why? Was he just not good enough?

Dean didn't notice Cas thinking to himself, just going about his thing before walking back to his room to get changed. He slowly look off his pants before setting it aside and walking to his bed.

"Okay buddy, time for bed." he said.

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts, holding onto Dean's hair. "Can't we stay up a little longer?" he asked.

Dean was going to say no but he couldn't think of reason why they couldn't. He agreed before lying down on the bed, setting Cas by his head. "But in an hour you have to get back in the tank okay?" he told him.

Castiel nodded before looking around, playing with his fingers a little. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Dean to put him back into the tank but he wanted to be closer. He shuffled a little closer when he saw Dean turn his attention away.

He kept shuffling closer and closer until he was almost settled in Dean's neck. He looked up before just taking the chance and finally lying in the crevice of Dean's neck and shoulder, snuggling up to the nape of Dean's neck.

Dean was deep in thought so he barely even noticed Cas settling in on his neck, he actually leaned his head a little against Cas.

Castiel started purring at how happy he was, the relief that washed over him that Dean didn't push him away. He snuggled closer before pressing a soft kiss to Dean's neck that Dean barely even felt.

When an hour past, Castiel was fast asleep and Dean was starting to doze off before he remembered that Cas was still on the bed. He put his hand up and gently touched Cas, brushing his finger on his hair before slowly peeling him off.

Castiel made a sad sound, he was being pulled apart from his mate and his scent. He lost the warmth and it made him so sad. He whimpered in his sleep, holding onto anything he could reach, which was just Dean's hand.

Dean frowned just slightly, before brushing his fingers on Cas's spine gently to relax him before walking back over to the tank and putting him in, seeing him sink to the bottom.

"We'll figure it out…" Dean said quietly before getting back into bed and going to bed.


	9. This Is It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This have been really rough between the two, but they've been hanging onto that thread. It only takes one more small thing for that to break, what happens if it does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I finally got a chapter up. It's really hard to write, seriously. I'm a procrastinating piece of shit who has a lot of school work. But I got it! Also, angst. Angst is all this chapter. Good luck to anyone who reads this.

Dean woke up to the smell of bacon, someone was in his kitchen. He groaned softly, rubbing his eyes and slowly getting out of bed and trudging toward the kitchen.

Benny was whistling in the kitchen, making breakfast before hearing Dean make a grunt behind him. Benny didn't look away from the pan, he never burnt his food.

"Wakin' up there freckles?" Benny teased lightly.

"How'd you get in my house?' Dean blinked, adjusting to the light before yawning.

"I let myself in." Benny replied.

"I can see that." Dean saw that Benny made coffee already. He made his way to it, pouring out a cup and nursing it in his hands. He waft the morning brew, sighing in delight before taking a sip.

"I do have the key." Benny told him.

"I don't think I ever made you a spare." Dean arched a brow at him over the rim of his mug.

"I made one myself, mostly after draggin' your dead beat self from that bar while back." Benny chuckled. "Might as well have someone to look afta you. Mostly if you lose the key." he glanced over at Dean.

Dean laughed a little, "Like hell I would lose the key to my own place." he said. "Nice to see you too."

"Now go wash up, I ain't havin' no morning breath, tousled, unkept person eating my breakfast." Benny turned off the stove, turning to look at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes mother." he said, setting down his mug and heading toward the bathroom.

Castiel had just woken up, noticing he was back in the tank. He glanced over at Dean's bed to see him gone and it made him panic again, shrieking. He pushed out the tank, looking around for Dean.

"Dean!"

Benny heard all the shrill sounds and figured it was Dean's "friend" he told him about. He walked to Dean's bedroom and saw Castiel climbing down out of the tank.

"Sure make your ways around don't you?" Benny arched a brow at the tiny thing.

Castiel whirled around and saw a person. He didn't know this person, but he was much bigger in width than Dean was but not as tall as Sam.

"Who are you?" He glared. "Have you done something to Dean?" he snapped.

"You certainly are hostile for just meeting someone." Benny commented.

"Answer my question!" Castiel fumed.

"I may have, I may not." Benny shrugged, looking at the little octopus, curious on his reactions. He walked closer to the tank and Castiel moved back a bit before he puffed up his chest, glaring up at him. He wasn't going to be intimidated.

"Give Dean back to me!" Castiel commanded.

"You won't get results for just yelling." Benny told him.

Castiel bared his teeth, glaring dangerously at the stranger. Dean came back out to see the two having some sort of battle.

"Hey, cut it out you too." Dean said, coming over to them.

Castiel didn't lower his guard, still glaring at Benny before looking over at Dean. He pointed a tentacle at Benny, "Who is he?" he asked.

"That's Benny. Benny, Cas." Dean introduced.

"Heard a few things about you Cas, nice to meet you." Benny offered his finger for him to shake.

Castiel prickled, lunging forward and biting his finger sharply. Benny yanked his finger back, wincing slightly at the bite.

"The feeling is NOT mutual." Castiel said angrily.

"Cas! You-Apologize! Now!" Dean scolded, picking him up and holding him firmly.

Castiel spit out the blood he drew, he looked up at Dean. "I will not apologize for something I didn't do wrong."

"You fucking bit him Cas!"

"It's nothing, just a little bite, no harm." Benny rested his hand on Dean's shoulder, making Dean look over at him. That only made Castiel angrier.

"I felt threatened by him! I thought something had happened to you and he wouldn't tell me! I only did what I did to protect you! What I thought was-"

"Cas! I can handle myself, you're the size of my palm. What are you going to do?" Dean fumed. "Apologize now Cas, then you're going back into the tank." he said.

"Dean-"

"Now." Dean looked at him sternly.

"I won't. I'm not wrong." Castiel matched his firm look.

Benny decided to cut in then, "Calm down Dean, he didn't mean no harm. I did teased him a little, it was my fault. See? All better." he said.

"Even so, Cas should know better. He shouldn't have bit you just because of a little teasing." Dean looked from Benny back to Cas.

"I thought you were in danger!" Castiel argued.

"That's enough Cas." Dean told him. "If you don't want to apologize, fine. If you want to throw your hissy fit and won't play nice, you're going to stay in the tank until I think you're ready to come back out."

Dean opened the lid of the tank and shook Cas off his hand since he wouldn't let go. Castiel was still trying to defend himself before Dean shut the tank and put a dictionary on top. Dean turned and walked toward the kitchen with Benny behind him.

"Did you really need to treat the little guy so harshly? He was just concerned." Benny asked.

"Cas has been acting like a real brat lately and I have been too lenient. He needs to know that he did something wrong. I can't let him slide with everything." Dean told him.

Castiel tried to push the lid up but it was too heavy, that only made him want to push the lid up harder because he wanted to show Dean that even his size, he could protect but it wouldn't budge. He sank back to the bottom, upset. He wasn't wrong. He knew he wasn't wrong, but if he had to say that to have Dean let him out so he could watch over them, fine.

"Dean, I'm sorry! Please let me out!" Castiel called for him.

Benny turned a little to look back at Dean's room and where the calling was coming from, "Shouldn't you answer him?" he asked.

"No, that'll just ruin his punishment if he thinks at the first thing he says that he'll get to come back out." Dean shook his head, going back to his cooled mug and drinking some. "Let's just eat breakfast. He'll calm down eventually." he said.

Castiel slowly stopped calling for Dean, resting his hands on the glass, trying to catch any glimpse of Dean coming back but he didn't. Why didn't Dean understand that he just wanted to protect him? Why does he keep introducing people to him and choosing them over him?

Was it to show that he didn't want him? Each time Dean would do that was like a stab in the heart. If Dean didn't want him he could just say it instead of just bringing people and choosing them over him each time. Why did he ever tell Dean he loved him? Ever since then...Dean had treated him so different.

Castiel clutched his aching chest, sinking down lower and started to cry. He only wanted Dean to understand. They were supposed to be together, but Dean didn't see it. And it was slowly sinking into Cas too, he couldn't ever have Dean.

He was just a small octopus aiming for something too big.

Dean made it clear that he was small. That he couldn't do what Dean could. He wasn't good enough and he won't ever be to Dean.

The thought made Castiel sob, he won't ever have Dean.

Dean and Benny were sitting at the table, unaware that Castiel was crying in the other room. Dean was moving his fork around on his empty plate.

"If you're so cranky, why don't you check in on him?" Benny asked.

"No." Dean said simply. He sighed after, setting down his fork, "How's your finger?" he asked.

"It'll heal." Benny looked at it.

"I'm sorry he did that, normally he's very sweet and nice. I don't know what's gotten into him recently." Dean told him.

Benny looked at Dean and nodded slightly. "I wouldn't think wrong of your judgment." he said, knowing already what Dean thought of Cas. "He was just trying to protect you." he told him. "From me." he added with a short huff.

Dean laughed a little at that, "You are pretty scary looking." he teased.

Benny rolled his eyes, "I'll take that as a compliment." he said, smiling a bit.

"It wasn't." Dean told him.

"About Cas, Dean. Don't you worry about him gettin' too big?" Benny asked.

"A little, but I mean...he hasn't really grown that much since I found him." Dean replied.

"Aren't you worried that if he gets bigger, he might start attacking people?" Benny looked at him. "Not saying he will, but there's a possibility." he said.

"Cas wouldn't-" Dean stopped himself short, thinking about the bite on Benny's finger. He wasn't all too sure now. "Cas….he means well. His heart is in the right place, but he has a bad way of going about it." he explained.

"I see." Benny nodded, "How did it go with Lisa?" he asked.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, we didn't go through with the plan but I did bring her here and Cas seems to like her but he got really weird after his nap when I drove Lisa home." he said.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't like being alone." Benny offered.

Dean pressed his lips together, "No...Cas likes his space from time to time but he likes being close most of the time."

"Any idea on how you're going to fix the mess your in?" Benny arched a brow.

"This isn't the common problem, I'm still figuring it out myself." Dean sighed.

Benny shrugged, "I have no clue on this situation." he laughed a little.

Dean laughed a little himself, "Neither do it. I was actually thinking of finding someone else who might have an Enochian and maybe helping me out with Cas, figuring him out." he said.

"That'd be a good idea. I ain't have the first clue about the little thing. He's a curious little thing." Benny commented.

"He is very curious." Dean nodded a bit. "He is a little weird but he grows on you. He's really cute." he smiled softly. "I just wish he wouldn't act like he has." he sighed.

"You and I both know the reason as to why he has." Benny looked at him.

"I know...but he's still young. He didn't know much so maybe he's just influenced by seeing me so often. He just needs friends and seeing other things, he'll go back to how he was." Dean looked down at the plate, not sure how he felt on sharing Cas. He admittedly felt special of having an enochian, mostly with them being so rare, but if he exposed Cas to different things...maybe he'll be okay.

"I don't think he likes me, plus my boy at home would chew him up." Benny joked a bit.

"Remind me to not to take Cas to your place." Dean looked at him, laughing just a bit. "So...how've you been? We both kind of fell off the map a bit."

They talked for a while, catching up to speed with each other. Dean glanced over at his room more than a few times, thinking of going to get Cas. Whenever Benny would bring up about him going to go get him, Dean just brushed it off.

"I'll see you soon, alright?" Dean saw Benny out.

"S'fine. Just don't forget a brother." Benny smiled.

"Never." Dean smiled, hugging Benny and patting him on the back before Benny left.

Dean watched him get into his car before figuring to go talk to Cas. It's been a few hours, Cas would have calmed down already. Dean moved the dictionary off the tank and sat back down on his bed, looking around for Cas in the tank.

"Hey Cas...I'm sorry I locked you in. You were being really mean and I know you're not like that." Dean started. "I've been thinking of finding someone else with an enochian, someone for you to play with? I think that'll be good for you." he said, glancing over at the tank again to see if Cas was there.

"I also wanted to find someone else that has an enochian so I could learn more about you, you know? I'm still learning. Maybe someone else would know better and then you can be happy again." Dean offered, staring at the tank.

Castiel listened to what Dean was saying but...his mind was already set. He slowly came out, looking down then up at Dean. He sat in the corner of the tank.

"It's fine Dean, you don't need to. I am not staying any longer." Castiel replied.

"What-" Dean said startled.

"I want to go back to the water Dean." Castiel told him. "I understand that I was wrong. You were always right, I was not meant to be here. So I will go back, then I will no longer burden you." he said.

"Cas, you're not a burden." Dean said quickly. "If this is about Benny, I'm sorry I locked you in here. You can't just bite people because you wanted to protect me, I can do that myself." he told him.

"I know you can." Castiel said quietly. "I wish to return home." he looked back at up Dean.

'But this is your home, our home.' Dean wanted to tell him, but Cas didn't look like this was up for debate. No matter how much Dean wanted him to stay, he couldn't keep Cas here if he didn't want to be. That would be wrong.

"...Okay…if that's what you want." Dean said sadly.

"It is."

"I'll take you back...this weekend." Dean offered.

Castiel shook his head, "I want to go back today." he told him.

"It's already dark out Cas." Dean told him. "I'll take you back tomorrow then." he said instead.

"Tonight Dean. I want to leave tonight." Castiel swallowed, feeling the pain in his chest. If he waited, he'll make up some reason to stay and he'll die in this tank seeing Dean love others.

Dean looked at so confused and hurt, 'Why was Cas so urgent to leave? Did he not want to stay anymore? Why?' he thought. "Tomorrow morning? Can't you sleep on it? I don't want you to make any rash choices...don't be mad Cas…"

'Don't leave.' Dean added silently.

"I am not making a rash choice. I know what choice I am making." Castiel replied. "Take me back to the water." he said.

Dean's eyes flickered back and forth before his shoulder slumped. He nodded a little, "I'll go get my keys…" he said quietly, getting up and going.

Castiel let out a rush of bubbles, ignoring the growing ache in his chest. He looked at the nest he made, swimming over to it and covering it up. He took down the pearls, covered the sea glass in sand, and put the seashells inside. It was plain again.

Castiel stared at the bare home, swallowing a bit before swimming to the top and climbing out. He sat on top of the lid as he waited for Dean. 'This is it...' he thought sadly. 'I can't watch over Dean anymore...I can't eat with him….I can't see him. I can't have him.' he had no more tears to cry.

Dean went to get his keys, but dragged his feet to take as much time as he could. He was thinking to himself, why now? Why did Cas want to leave now?

Dean had been thinking about how he has been a bit mean to Cas lately, but it's because he was acting out. Was it because of him that Cas was going to leave? Is this it? Cas wasn't going to stay. He won't have anyone to greet him when he comes home anymore...the house will be quiet again.

The keys were on the table and Dean's eyes flickered over to where Cas's table is. He didn't know how to fix this. He is going to lose Cas if he can't figure it out. He turned back around to try to come up with something. He saw the marks in the doorway, measuring Cas's height.

Dean walked back to his room and saw Cas already waiting, "Cas...don't you want to talk about it?" he asked. "Can't you tell me the reason at least?"

Castiel looked at him then away, "I don't belong here Dean….I'm clearly too…"different". You told me that...So I'm going back to where I'm not." he said.

"But you're fine the way your are." Dean told him.

"I am not!" Castiel snapped. "I am too different and you know it! You don't even accept me so if you could just take me back then none of this would matter!" his chest heaved, eyes burning with tears he didn't want to shed.

Dean felt his heart sink, he had nothing to say. He couldn't fix this. Dean nodded a little, "I'm sorry...I'll take you back then…" he said quietly, offering his hand up to Cas.

Castiel swallowed tightly, getting onto Dean's hand, keeping all his limbs to himself. He wouldn't let go if he tangled up with Dean again, so he fought the urge to.

Dean immediately notice that Cas didn't wrap around his hand like he usually did, trying to fit all of him into his palm. He didn't look comfortable. Dean frowned even more, wanting to reach out and pet Cas but he didn't want to make him more upset. He wanted to ease away the tension he sees in Cas.

Dean walked them out to the car, he straightened out his arm so Cas could easily climb up to his shoulder where he normally sat but Castiel climbed off his hand and sat on the dash. He set his suctions down so he wouldn't move.

"What are you doing?" Dean looked at him, confused.

"Waiting for you to drive." Castiel responded.

"Don't...why are you sitting there then?" Dean asked.

"Because I want to." Castiel replied.

Dean ignored the pain he felt, nodding a bit. He shifted the gears and started heading back to the lake. The closer Dean got to the lake, the more he had to think about what he was going to miss if Cas was gone. He couldn't hear Cas purr anymore, his laughter, his singing, seeing his facial expressions, tickling him, anything. He was losing a friend.

Castiel sat silently, looking out at the road instead of Dean. He kept second doubting himself, is he making the right choice? It's not too late to tell Dean he changed his mind. No, he didn't want to see Dean have someone else. Maybe he couldn't have Dean, but at least Dean would be happy with someone else. He was alive somewhere and that was enough. At least, that's what Castiel told himself.

Dean parked the car and he just sat there, not sure how to break the tension. "Cas…do you really want to go? I'm not kicking you out, I don't think you're a burden. You're my friend…we're family." he said softly, reaching out to pet Cas.

Castiel felt the hole in his chest, he shook his head, pushing away Dean's fingers gently. He wanted to be family, but in a different sense. He wanted to be more than friends, what kind of family would love another like he loved Dean?

"I have no family." Castiel replied quietly. "Take me back to the water." he said.

Dean felt like someone just stabbed him through the heart, how come Cas felt that way? He thought Cas was happy...He just silently held out a hand for Cas, who climbed up again.

Dean got out the car and went down the dock. He looked over the water, the water now murky and dark, not clear and blue as it was in the morning. He met Cas here, but how will he ever find him again?

"Cas, you'll still come out to dive with me won't you? If I come back, will you see me?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked up at him, hearing the answer in his mind but a different answer in his heart. "No Dean...I won't. This is it. This is the last time we'll see each other." he said. "I hope...I hope you'll find someone who loves and cherishes you Dean. Your happiness is what matters." he smiled a little before it fell.

Dean didn't like how sudden things were happening, just last week Cas and him were watching star wars movies together and now Cas wants to leave. "I did something wrong...didn't I?"

"No Dean...it's not your fault. I just have to accept things…" Castiel replied. "I don't hate you Dean, but I can't….seeing you after would only make things harder for me…" he explained. "Maybe in the next life Dean...when I'm...when I'm not different and I can hold you in my arms, maybe we'll see things will be different."

"Cas don't go.." Dean tried again.

Castiel smiled sadly, "I have to go Dean." he said. "May I kiss your cheek before I go?" he asked.

Dean looked at him sadly, nodding a little. He had never been able to deny Cas's requests. Dean lifted his hand up and Castiel reached out and gently touched Dean's cheek with both his hands. Castiel leaned forward and gently kissed Dean's cheek. "I love you Dean...take care." he said very softly.

Dean looked at him after and Castiel patted his thumb, "Take care of yourself Dean…"

Dean felt like a lump was in his throat, "You too…" he said quietly.

Castiel turned in his hand and Dean sat down at the near the edge of the dock before leaning over and lowering Cas down. Castiel held on as long as he could, he looked back up at Dean. "Goodbye Dean…" he finally cried a little before he slid out of Dean's hand and into the water.

Dean couldn't react fast enough to catch him before he slipped out. Cas was gone. Even if Dean wanted to catch him now, Cas didn't wanted to be caught and he couldn't find him.

"Bye Cas…" Dean slumped over the dock, not wanting to move. He stayed there for another 15 minutes, hoping that maybe Cas would climb up and come back home, but it never happened.

It was getting cold and Dean had work tomorrow. He had to leave. Dean slowly got up and looked over the water again, "I hope you find happiness too…" he said quietly before going back to the impala with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Castiel had waited just below the surface to watch Dean, he was crying because it had hurt so much to let Dean go. Once he heard the impala drive off, he turned back, he had to find a home again...start somewhere new.

Dean drove home and walked into the dark house, flicking on the lights to the kitchen. He didn't want to cook, he'll just go to bed. Dean just went to go get ready, kicking his jeans off before getting into bed.

He turned onto his side, staring at the empty tank. He felt his heart ache again. He closed his eyes to try to sleep, but it didn't come easy anymore….the soft blue light was gone.


	10. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time seems to drag on when you are living it, but before you know it. Months have passed. What will do now that Cas is gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, sorry friends. I'll try to update soon.

Dean woke up, thinking that maybe it was a dream. A terrible dream, hoping he'd see Cas sitting in the tank, curled up and still sleeping. He didn't want to open his eyes because he wanted to keep that thought but he had to. He slowly opened his eyes to reality to see an empty tank and his alarm blaring.

He sighed, turning off his alarm and getting out of bed. He tried not to dwell on his thoughts, pushing them away. He needed to get ready for work. He brushed his teeth and got dressed, making breakfast quietly. He turned to ask Cas if he wanted blueberries but he stopped short when he looked at the empty vase and table.

He decided he'll eat breakfast at work. He left, turning off the lights and driving to work. It was hard to not think of Cas, how much he was intertwined into his daily things. How big of a part he became. He'll have to get used to it.

"Dean!"

Dean stopped out of his thoughts, "Yeah?" he replied.

"I've been talking to you for the last 5 minutes, where's your head?" Bobby sighed.

"Oh, sorry Bobby….just have a lot on my mind is all." Dean told him.

"You should take a break, clear your head. I can't have you working like that, you might get yourself killed." Bobby scolded.

"Sorry…" Dean mumbled.

"Don't apologize, just get you head together boy." Bobby walked past him, clapping him once on the shoulder before going back out.

It was hard adjusting, he had to find other things to fill the time. The house was deafening. Silent. So, he started dating again. He called Sam to hang out, Benny, Lisa, and anyone to really talk to. He didn't reach out before, but now...after Cas, he needed some type of communication.

Sam was sitting with Dean at a diner table. Dean explained to him what happened and now they were just sitting there in silence. Deann twiddled his thumbs, "Well? Aren't you going to say-"

Sam cut him off, "You know, you shouldn't have pushed him so much.." he said.

"I didn't-" Dean started.

"You did." Sam interjected. "So now what?" he asked. "What are you going to do?"

Dean sighed heavily, "I don't know. Move on. He's not coming back and I won't find him so what?"

"I doubt that you won't see him again." Sam told him.

"What, why? I already told you, he said he-"

"I just don't think he'll let go that easy, that's all." Sam shrugged.

"So should I go back?" Dean asked.

"That's up to you, maybe you should learn more about him first so you don't hurt his feelings." Sam offered.

"Yeah...maybe you're right." Dean ran a hand over his face. "Shit, do you know what time it is?" he asked quickly.

"Uh, almost 2." Sam replied.

"Oh, good. I'm not late." said Dean.

"Late for what?" Sam asked.

"A date." Dean answered.

"Oh, really?" Sam smiled a little as he looked at him.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes, I date. Is that wrong?"

"No, no. Tell me about it." Sam laughed.

"Yes, we might as well just sit and gossip about drama and love." Dean teased.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean smiled.

They looked at each other before laughing lightly and talked about other things. The dating thing went on, maybe Dean would date for a week or two but he would break it off not long after. He and Lisa talked a few times, going out together but nothing happened between them.

The first week was the hardest to adjust without Cas. He had to be constantly reminded with everything he did that Cas wasn't there anymore. Everything reminded him of Cas, books, showering, food, sleeping, working, watching movies, anything and everything. It was sad.

Days dragged on but things got easier, Dean just ignored his thoughts and moved on, letting the little hole that Cas left grow a little more each day.

It took time but Dean finally found someone with an enochian. His name was Kevin. He didn't live all that far, maybe a few hours away but he talked to him a few times to set up something. They decided to meet each other halfway.

It was a week from then so Dean needed something to occupy his time. He worked more often and dated. He stopped going diving since….well...he didn't want to. The days seemed to drag on as Dean anxiously waited to meet Kevin. Even the nights dragged on when Dean couldn't sleep, he'd just stare at the ceiling, hoping that sleep will come soon, but it never does so he stays up for a few hours before he finally drifts off.

Dean spent a lot of time thinking of Cas, wondering how he felt about him, why was he so against Cas, what could he had done before to have made Cas stay? So many questions, so many he left unanswered. Some, because he didn't know. Others….he didn't want to answer.

When the day FINALLY came. Dean was waiting nervously at their meeting spot. They chose a little cafe in a little city between them. He was here early, but he just couldn't sit at home. He was too antsy. He wondered what kind of Enochian Kevin had, maybe it would be a girl. Maybe a boy like Cas. He wondered how much Kevin knew about enochians. His mind drifted off into questions before he heard someone clear their throat and he jumped slightly.

The young man looked surprised for a moment, "Dean?" he said slowly.

"Oh, yeah. That's me." Dean nodded, "Kevin I assume?" he said.

Kevin nodded, taking a seat across from Dean. Dean twiddled his fingers a little, "Yeah, sorry this was such a weird request. I know enochians are rare and people are trying to keep them a secret but...I just kind of wanted to know more about them." he tried explaining, failing miserably since he wasn't sure how to bring it up.

Kevin looked at him, "No it's fine. I get it. It's cool, it didn't sound like you were trying to like bribe me to get my enochian." he said.

Dean arched a brow at that, "People have done that to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. These little guys are really rare so of course people want one." Kevin nodded. "Was there anything really that you wanted to know?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I have an enochian of my own…" Dean glanced around at that before he looked back at Kevin. "I guess I kind of wanted to know more about them, see if anyone else knew more than I did so I could take better care of mine." he explained.

"Well. it's pretty straightforward on what they want, they're like fishes but obviously half human. They can diet much like we can and pick up our language." Kevin explained.

"Yeah, I knew that." Dean nodded. "What about friends or like….mates for your enochian?" he asked.

Kevin arched a brow. "Well they tend to want to be alone, but once they find someone they want to be mated with, I suppose that's family. They are really friendly so anyone really for friends, fish wise. I'm not sure, I haven't really tested that out."

"What's your enochian?" Dean asked after. "Is it a guy or girl?"

"Mine is a girl. Her name is Anna." Kevin told him. He looked down at his jacket, "Anna, do you want to come out now?" he asked.

Dean looked surprised, he didn't know Kevin brought her along. He looked down where Kevin was, anxious to see what she looks like.

Compared to dark tentacles like Cas, she had light orange ones with a white undertone. She crawled up onto the table, sitting next to Kevin's tea cup. She was like a small Ariel with her red hair and covered top.

"How do you do." Anna greeted.

Kevin reached out and pet the top of her head softly, earning a small smile. Dean smiled softly, she reminded him of Cas. "So, do you make her clothes?" he asked curiously. "Mine didn't need clothes, since it's a boy." he said.

"Well, I don't really. I just buy doll clothes. She just chooses them out, but she's capable to make her own. She's very dexterous." Kevin replied. "You didn't bring yours? They could have talked." he commented.

Dean looked down, thumbing his cup a little. "No. I didn't bring him, he's mad at me." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." said Kevin. He looked down at Anna, "Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"I am content." Anna looked up at him.

Kevin nodded before looking back up Dean. "Why is he mad at you?" he asked.

"Because I'm an idiot." Dean sighed. "I don't know much about them, so that's why I looked around for people who had them." he explained.

"I see." Kevin looked at him. "Is it because he thought you were his mate or wanted one?" he asked.

Dean was startled, "W-What makes you say that?"

"So I was right." Kevin laughed a bit. "Considering that the one question you really asked was about mates and friends, I figured." he shrugged.

Dean slumped slightly, "Has she…" he gestured a little to Anna.

"No." Anna replied. "I don't find him suitable." she looked up at Kevin. "No offense to you." she said.

"None taken." Kevin replied.

"So how do you guys know when someone is suitable?" Dean asked her.

"We just know. It's instinct." Anna told him.

"Is there a possibility that there can be others who are suitable for you? Not just one? Maybe your instinct could be wrong?" Dean offered.

Anna stood up straighter and puffed up. "Our instincts are never wrong! We're engineered to know. How are you going to state that our instincts are supposed to be wrong when we have to live off of them?" she snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Dean said quickly.

Anna calmed down slightly, sitting back down. "There is a possibility of others who are suitable, but we usually are monogamous. We just know the one mate. If by chance we are rejected by the mate, then we could find another mate….but we mourn the loss." she explained. "There are others who can be suitable, but doesn't mean there is. Sometimes, there is no one else. So we live alone." she looked down at that, not ever wishing her kind to suffer something so sad.

Dean bit the inside of his lip, he really hoped that he didn't just let Cas go off alone. No one. Just alone for the rest of his life. It made his heart cringe. He nodded slightly, "Thanks for explaining to me." he said.

Kevin looked at Anna, who met his gaze. They knew. It was obvious on what Dean was implying. "So if that's all you wanted to know Dean, shouldn't you be going home?" he asked.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, yeah. You're right, sorry for taking up your time." he said.

"It's fine. I have to get water for Anna, might as well spend the day exploring." Kevin said, holding his hand out for Anna.

Anna crawled up his arm before settling on his shoulder, holding onto his shirt. "Bye Dean. Good luck." he said before going. Anna waved to him when Kevin did.

"Yeah, thanks. Bye." Dean smiled slightly, watching them go before sitting at the empty booth again and falling into thought. How was he going to find Cas?

Before Dean knew it, it had already been a few months since he last seen Cas. He had been so busy and putting off how to find Cas. He didn't even know if Cas wanted to see him again, maybe he wouldn't come back. The worry made him push it aside for the next day.

'The next day.' he told himself.

'Next week, I swear.' he told himself.

It was so easy to let the days slip through his fingers. But the guilt made it hard to sleep and the pain in his chest made him aware of the loss. He'll find Cas.

"You should really go see him." Lisa told him.

Dean nearly coughed up his drink. "What?' he set down the bottle.

"You heard me." Lisa looked at him.

"THat was such a random thing to bring up." Dean commented.

"It's not and you know it." Lisa rolled her eyes at Dean trying to avoid the topic. "What's stopping you from going?' she asked.

Dean sat there before sighing, running a hand through his hair. "Do we really need to talk about this?" he asked.

"The longer you wait, the worse you know it's going to be. There's less of a chance of you getting him back the more days you let pass. Even smaller finding him." Lisa told him.

"I know…." Dean mumbled.

"Then what's stopping you?" Lisa asked again.

"I don't know…Worry? Guilt?" Dean supplied.

"You're being an idiot that's what." Lisa snapped. "You're letting something that makes you happy slip through your fingers again and you're going to be too late when you finally realize through your thick skull that someone made you happy and you wanted it." she fumed. "Don't wait years to pass and regret it everyday and let what could have been be just a thought. Let it become a reality because sometimes those people you let go, won't be waiting for that long." she said softly.

Dean looked at her before reaching out for her hand. "Lisa…" he said softly.

"I know...it's okay. I forgive you, but Dean...let yourself be happy for once. Don't let something or someone who makes you happy slip through your fingers again. I just want to see you happy." Lisa told him.

Dean nodded, "Okay...I'll go. Tomorrow. Promise." he told her.

"No, go today. Right now. Just go Dean." Lisa let her hand slide out of Dean's. "I want you to leave." she said.

Dean stared at her before he got up. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't...it's not about us. I'm just telling you to go." Lisa cut him off before smiling a little at him. "Go."

Dean looked at her sadly before leaning over and kissing her cheek softly. "Thanks Lisa." before heading out.

Lisa was left sitting on the couch with two drinks...just like how Dean left her the first time, but this time...she let him go.

Dean had to think of how he was going to find Cas. He drove straight to the dock before jogging down it to the end. He stared out to the open water. He just felt so helpless staring out the water, how would he ever find Cas? The lake was so vast.

"Cas! I'm sorry! I know why I was wrong! I just want you to come home!" Dean called out, hoping that Cas would hear. He stood at the edge, hoping that being closer would mean that maybe Cas would hear.

"I miss you! I'm sorry!" Dean called again, shuffling a little before he lost his footing and slipped and falling into the water and hitting his head on the way down. Near the dock was so murky and rocky. Dean tried swimming up but his foot got tangled in the seaweed. His clothes were so heavy and everything was so dark. Shit, was this how he was going to die?

With regret? With guilt? Well...he deserved it.

His head hurt and his lungs burned. So close to the surface but so far. He felt everything burning, he needed to breathe. The light over the water seemed to get dark, he didn't want to die….not like this.

Dean closed his eyes, letting the little bubbles escape. The dark was mixed with blue.

'I'm sorry Cas...'


	11. I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up from his drowning incident, he is in some place and he doesn't know where he is or how he got there. But....he isn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the SUPER late update. I procrastinated like crazy then finals, then being more lazy then having a huge writer''s block that I'm still getting past. Sorry, sorry. I'll do my best for the next update. Stay tuned.

Was dying supposed to be like this? They said death was supposed to be peaceful, that you're supposed to feel some sort of serenity, but all Dean felt was regret and panic. What was an afterlife? Were they right? Is there a heaven? A hell? Nothing? Reincarnation?

Dean slowly opened his eyes, staring up at rocks. Did he wash up somewhere? Everything felt heavy, his head throbbed and his mouth felt dry. He hacked harshly, rolling over with a groan, feeling his vision going in and out.

The soft splash of water in the distance, maybe he did wash up somewhere. God, he was so tired. How long has it been? Was it morning? Was it night? What time was it? What day was it?

Dean's eyes felt crusted around the edge, heavy. He moved his toes and fingers, nothing hurt. He just rested against the cool rocks and fell unconscious again.

He felt something touch his cheek. He lightly swatted it away, dreaming that he was back at home.

_Little tiny squeaks and something poking his cheek again. Dean groaned with a small smile before opening his eyes and reaching up to take hold of what was poking his cheek._

_He felt another thing slap his fingers harmlessly as he glanced up to see Cas, looking back at him with a little smile. He was kinda embarrassed he got caught poking Dean's cheek. Dean grinned, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth on his little tentacle before pulling it down lightly to kiss the tip._

_Castiel's face flushed and he hit Dean's face harmlessly and squeaking in embarrassment. Dean laughed a bit, reaching up to scoop up his little friend. Castiel wrapped his limbs through Dean's fingers, smiling at him before resting his head on Dean's thumb._

_A well of happiness filled inside of Dean, happy to see Cas so happy again. He rubbed his head just to hear him purr and coo at the touch. He missed Cas, much more than he knew since he last held him._

_Dean forgot what he sounded like, listening to him chirp. He wanted to hear his name, not sounds. He was going to say Cas's name before he felt water drift around him. He looked around, he was back at the dock again. He looked down to see Cas looking at him with a betrayed look._

_"Goodbye Dean." Castiel said bitterly before diving off into the water._

_"Wait Cas-" Dean's voice cut off as it was drowned in water. He couldn't breathe._

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. **I'm sorry.**_

Dean sat up with a jolt, holding his throat and coughing, gasping for air. He felt like his lungs caved into itself, he needed to breathe. His chest heaved, swallowing before looking around. Where was he?

Dean got up and staggered a little. He reached over to hang onto the wall. His head hurt, his mouth felt dry. He started walking to the the light. 'God I hope this isn't what I say it is.' Dean groaned, squinting toward it when he walked through the area it was just water. All water for as far as he could see.

"How the fuck did I end up here?" Dean muttered to himself, his voice was gravelly and rough. He hasn't used it in a while and last time he did, he was drowning.

The question now was, how the hell does he get home? Where was he?

Another question is for survival, how will he live before he find a way to get back, if he does…

Dean was thinking that this was definitely worse was of dying, starving to death or maybe dehydration. It was definitely worse than drowning. He shook his head, he can do this. He went camping and hunting before. Maybe it was something new but the thing was to keep calm and conserve his energy. He had to find food, he couldn't head out the way he was standing, it was just water as far as he could see.

He turned around and decided to explore the cave. There was a few jagged rocks around, making sure he steered clear of those. It wasn't as dark as he thought, but then again, there was still light out. He needed to do things quick before he couldn't see anymore. Food and warmth is what he should concentrate on.

He walked around before finding another entrance. He shaded his eyes a little before seeing there was some land but just more water. He had no idea that there would ever be an island around where he lived, because that's what it seemed like. He stepped out onto the sand before walking around. He could make a fire out here, if he could find things. Maybe dry his socks while he went looking for food.

He didn't even know if the fish around here were even all that big or worth eating. He was going to die out here.

Dean cursed, he doesn't die drowning and he finds out he's gonna die again, with him knowing this time. How nice. He'll fight before he goes down, he's not going to let nature kill him so easily. He ran a hand through his hair before going to search the land for what he could use to start a fire.

A while of searching, he found dry wood, some dryied grass to start the fire, and some rocks to make a little fire place. He prayed this would work like it does on TV. He got a stick and rolled it quickly in his hands in the log after he set everything up, it started to smoke a little.

"C'mon, c'mon." Dean muttered, trying even harder and leaning in a little. He got a little fire. "AHA! Suck it nature!" he said before blowing it softly so it'd spread. "Now, time for food." he sighed, looking over at the water. He wanted to take a break, but he didn't know when the sun would set.

He needs someone to tend to the fire though, he can't just leave it. He saw something move and he turned to look, but nothing was there. 'Fuck...don't tell me I'm not alone on this stupid island thing whatever.' he groaned.

Dean didn't have time to worry about this, he'll deal with it when it comes, if it does. He has to get food. For some reason, he wasn't all that hungry, but he knew he should get food anyway. He always carried a pocket knife with him, he hoped he still had it. He reached into his jacket pocked.

'Thank god, it was buttoned.' he saiid in relief and pulled it out. He grabbed a stick and sharpened it. "I feel like I'm on man vs. wild. Harpooning stuff.' he scoffed.

Dean sighed, setting the sharpened stick down before fumbling in his pockets to see what else he had. He had his keys, phone, wallet, pocket knife, and...a zippo.

"Thank the lord!" Dean exclaimed before trying to see if it worked. "C'mon, tell me you still work." he said, flipping the cap open then trying it. It didn't work at first but after the first few times, it did. "HA!" he grinned.

"Now, if only my wet phone could just magically work and I can send an SOS." Dean muttered to hismelf. "I don't even think I can harpoon things, this isn't a fucking river." he sighed. He saw something from the corner of his eye move again before turning toward it, "There's something here, I know it."

Dean sat there before looking down at the harpoon, maybe he could try to hunt the thing. it'll be some sort of food. He has the pocket knife if anything really happened. He doubt that anything really big would be here. If anything. What even live on tiny islands like these? He should have watched more survival channels.

Dean got up and held his harpoon, walking cautiously toward the forest like area. He should explore that next time, maybe it's close to the dock and he could head back. It's fucking trees, it couldn't be just an island, it had to be connected to land right?

He walked toward the trees, eyes scanning around to make sure nothing was there. He got to the forest area before he stopped. He looked back at his fire place that he made. What if he went into the forest and got home? But what if he didn't? That he got lost and there wasn't a way back. He could sleep in the forest, but…

"There's definitely something out there." Dean told himself. 'Tomorrow. I'll go tomorrow when i know how much time I could be out at least.'

The fire stayed lit while Dean explored before coming back as the sun was starting to set. He sat by the fire and warmed his hands before taking off his shoes to try them off a bit and his socks. His toes were cold. He rubbed them with his hands and sighed.

He'll need water and food soon. But right now, sleep was a good idea. He'll sleep inside the cave again, out of the way of whatever was out there and the bugs.

Dean picked up his things before heading inside the cave, he is probably going to miss that fire. Scratch that, he already does. He wandered into the cave and figured tomorrow if he doesn't find anything, he'll make a fire in here. He could still see, thankfully, it wasn't that dark. He was trying to figure out where to lie before he addicentally kicked something.

"Fuck!" Dean said before he tripped and fell back on something soft. Dean had braced himself for the fall but he had something break his fall, something soft. He looked around him before touching the space around him. It was soft. Like a bed.

"God I hope this isn't some fucking nest of some shit." Dean sighed, figuring he can sleep on this thing. He took out his knife, just in case something came back. He curled up onto the soft bedding and sighed softly, draping his jacket over himself. He was tired.

In the middle of the night, Dean heard something and he perked up a little, reaching for his knife. He felt something touch him, touch his ankle before he jerked up and held the knife out to lash out. The thing stopped touching him and he tried to find it but it was so dark.

"I have a fucking knife you son of bitch, if you want to come at me. I'm not going down without a fight." Dean warned whatever was there.

There was silence before Dean saw this little light. A little blue orb. But the next one lit up next to it then a series of them started lighting up. They varied in sizes, large to very small and it looked like they were connecting to once source. Starting off spread out, as if they were scattered but they slowly came together toward one point. The cave lit up into a soft blue glow and Dean's breath hitched.

'No..don't tell me-'

Bright blue eyes slowly lifted up to look at Dean. Castiel was sitting in front of Dean, arms settled in front of him and his tentacles tucked under himself. "Hello Dean…" he said softly.

Dean dropped his knife, staring at this overgrown sized Cas. He was his size, no longer the size of his palm. He was just staring, unable to get any words out but he had a million questions resting on his tongue just waiting to spill out.

Castiel looked at Dean sadly, shifting a little. "Do I scare you? Am I too big now?" he asked him.

Dean was taking it in, Cas was here. Alive. Human size. Dean scrambled off the makeshift bed and bundled Cas in his arms into a tight hug. Castiel squeaked in surprise.

"Cas, you son of a bitch. You scared the shit out of me." Dean murmured, hugging him tightly. Cas was cold to the touch but he was warming up. He didn't seem to be damp, so he couldn't have been in the water.

Castiel didn't make any movements to hug Dean back, shocked and scared that if he did something, Dean would be angry with him. Dean noticed and tried not to leet it bother him, he knew why but he couldn't help but still feel a bit hurt. He pulled back just a little to look at Cas.

"Hey...you..you look good. Alive." Dean commented.

"And Big." Castiel added on and Dean nodded a little before letting Cas go.

Castiel wanted to pull Dean back into his arms but he let him slide away. "Are you okay?" he asked him.

"What?" Dean said confused.

"Are you okay?" Castiel repeated. "You injured yourself the other day."

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay-" Dean was rubbing the back of his head a little before he cut himself off and looked back up at Cas. "How'd you know that?" he asked.

Castiel played with one of his smaller tentacles, like he did when he was small. "I saw." he said.

"You...You were there?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head, "I found you...drifting in the water and I saved you." he said. "I thought I lost you...and I brought you here." he gestured. "My...my home."

"This is where you live?" Dean asked him.

"Yes. This is my home." Castiel nodded.

"It's...it's spacious." Dean commented.

"It is." Castiel replied.

"Do you like it?" Dean asked.

Castiel paused, looking down a little. "I haven't decorated yet." he said. He was lying, but what could he say? Home wasn't home without Dean with him? That the only reason he took him back to where he called home was so his scent would stay instead of leaving him on the dock.

"You're going to decorate? With what?" Dean asked him more questions.

"Anything I find that I want to keep." Castiel answered again.

"Oh, so...big place huh?" Dean glanced around. "Not small and confining like my fish tank right?"

"It was a perfect home." Castiel told him.

Dean swallowed a little, "But it can't be anymore, you're too big."

Castiel looked down, "So it seems." he said, not wanting to say that even if he could still come back, Dean wouldn't want him.

Dean just stood there, looking anywhere but Cas. He didn't have that rush of emotions like he did the other day, where he was telling Cas he was sorry. That he was wrong. That he wanted him back. Even if he did, where would he stay? Not at his home, it was too small. Cas needed a place this big to be free, swim around. Dean was just a small little home. Too small to confine something like Cas.

"You should rest Dean." Castiel told him. "You're tired. I'll take you back tomorrow.." he said, looking away. "I'll sleep in the water tonight so you have some privacy."

"What? Why? This is your bed and everything, you sleep here. I'll sleep on the ground." Dean told him before grabbing his jacket and starting to move before Castiel gently pushed him back with his tentacle.

"Don't Dean, I insist. Sleeping in the water is fine. I made a bed because…." Castiel had to lie again, not wanting to say that maybe he hoped Dean would come and stay with him. Echonichan nests were underwater, hidden, but his was on land and water. For one reason. It has always been one reason. Dean.

"Because sometimes I like to sleep out of the water." Castiel told him.

"It's totally fine Cas, just take it." Dean sat up.

"I'm showing you hospitality. You've taken care of me...let me take care of you." Castiel looked at Dean with a soft look. "Goodnight Dean.." he said before moving off and toward the water.

Dean reached out and grabbed his arm, "Stay…" he said softly.

Castiel looked at him, "Do you really wish for me to?" he asked.

Dean let him go and looked away, "Yeah, I mean...You shouldn't have to leave your home for me. I'm just Dean. Nothing important."

'You're wrong…' Castiel thought to himself before nodding a little. "Take the bed, I'll sleep alongside it." he said.

"Dude, don't-" Dean started but Castiel put him off by putting his hand over his mouth.

"Don't argue...goodnight Dean." Castiel said to him softly. He could smell Dean's scent for being so close. Dean just nodded before moving Cas's hand away a little, looking up to stare at Cas before turning away.

"Thanks.." Dean murmured before lying down, facing away from Cas.

Castiel felt his heart clench, "Anything for you Dean…" he said very quietly before fixing Dean's jacket over him then curling up next to the bed. He closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't sleep but he knew Dean wouldn't if he didn't. He faced away from Dean too, so Dean wouldn't feel awkward.

Dean lied there for a while before glancing over his shoulder then turning over very quietly to look at Cas's soft blue glowing dots on his tentacles. He felt his body relax. Something that used to soothe him to sleep. Now he had it again. He fell asleep, facing Cas's back and curled in his jacket for warmth.

Castiel opened his eyes a while later when he knew for sure Dean was sleeping before watching over him. he gently brushed Dean's hair and fixed the jacket before seeing Dean shiver. Dean was cold. Castiel glanced around a little before gently wrapping Dean up in his limbs carefully, holding him tightly to keep him warm, holding Dean's head against his chest.

Dean immediately relaxed in his arms, holding onto him. Castiel tucked his face in Dean's hair, holding him tightly. He only had so much time with Dean like this. Tomorrow he'll be gone. He held Dean a bit tighter, "I'll miss you Dean…" he said quietly. "I do miss you...so very much."

In the morning, Castiel will have to take Dean back then Dean would be gone forever. He won't come back to the water because he'll be scared of drowning. He'll know that Castiel is still close by. He'll know it all and then he'll avoid it. Like he did when he knew Cas loved him.

"I still do love you, so dearly." Castiel murmured, brushing Dean's hair back to expose his temple then kissing it gently. "I only wish that…" he didn't finish it. "Dreams don't come true." he told himself.

Castiel would cry but he had no more tears to cry, they were all washed away in the water when he had to let go. Dean held onto Cas, taking his warmth from him. This was much better than him freezing not long ago and much more comfortable. He felt safe.

Dean didn't have a nightmare like he did for a while now, he just dreamt of something vaguely happy. Something that made him feel warm inside.

Castiel didn't sleep for a while, just holding Dean before he drifted to sleep. It won't be long before he had to get up again to get food for Dean for breakfast. He didn't know if Dean has eaten but he'll take care of Dean. He will. This time.

He'll be useful.


	12. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is supposed to take Dean home. He knows but he wants to take what he can to remember. Dean has to find ways to survive on this "island". Thankfully Cas is there to keep him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the super late update, writer's block and homework and everything. Hectic. But most of the time, It's because I can't sit down and write so thank you for sticking by the story and I'm sorry again for being late.

When the sun barely started to shine into the cave. Castiel was up again. He knew he couldn't have Dean wake up to him being wound up in his limbs. He slowly set Dean down and reluctantly pulled apart. He was dry and needed get back to the water but he took the few moments he had. He gently brushed back Dean's hair, looking at him.

Castiel glanced around before gently kissing Dean on his forehead. He quickly pulled back to see if Dean woke up but Dean just snored lightly. Castiel had to resist the urge to keep touching Dean before crawling back off into the water to go hunt for fish.

Dean missed Cas's warmth as soon as he moved away, curling up to make up for the loss. He tossed and turned before he woke up. He looked around to see Cas gone, he ran a hand through his hair. Did he dream that? Was what he saw what he made up?

It was possible….Cas was the size of his palm, not his size, so how could this be real? Dean ran a hand over his face, questioning if what he remembered from last night was even real or a dream. It felt real but maybe his mind made it up because he was filled with regret.

Dean was deep in thought before Castiel slowly came back, setting down the fish he just killed and timidly touched Dean's ankle. Dean flinched really hard, enough to fall back since he practically jumped up. Castiel let out a squeak, his other limbs immediately going out to catch Dean.

Dean shut his eyes to feel the fall but he didn't. He peeked open his eyes to see Cas looking worried and panicked. He glanced under him before sitting up, clearing his throat. That answers a lot of his questions. Last night was definitely real.

Castiel slowly pulled back his limbs, having them hover over Dean a little, scared he was going to hurt himself before he saw that he was okay so he pulled them under him. "Good morning Dean." he said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you." he said.

Dean shook his head a little, "It's fine, don't sweat it. I just...since you were gone I kind of thought all of it was a dream." he said. He ran a hand through his hair, "Cas, you were the size of my palm a few months ago, how the hell did you get so big?" he asked him. Would you have turned that way if I would have kept you until now? The question died on Dean's tongue.

Castiel looked down at himself, feeling a bit shy that Dean didn't like how much he's grown. Maybe Dean liked him better when he was just the useless size he was. He played with one of his smaller tentacles in his hands.

"...After we parted ways…" Castiel said softly, feeling his heart clench at those words. "I...I spent a lot of my time drifting through the water, just swimming around. At first I didn't really eat...I wasn't used to eating what I was anymore so I had to relearn." he said. "But my body quickly adjusted and my instincts kicked in so I began to hunt. I...I hunt fish and eat them." he gestured over to the pile of fish.

"I also eat vegetation life underwater along with that. I supposed my body was wired to ingest these substances because after awhile, I began growing. The nutrients and raw protein I received from the food I ingested, different from the food you used to feed me, probably gave me that boost of size. Like what I often read in books when I was with you, "You should drink milk so it helps you grow."." he said. He rolled the little tentacle between his fingers, "I used to drink milk despite that I didn't enjoy the taste to grow bigger…"

Dean just kind of listened, feeling more guilt. It was because of him that Cas never grew out the size of his palm or maybe slowed his growth because he was holding back on the nutrients he needed. What if he was starving Cas when he was with him? What if Cas was unhealthy? He just had a lot of questions and he was a little scared to ask because he didn't want to hear the answer of yes he was abusing Cas and he was better off away.

"Hey I'm glad you got big like you wanted to. Big or small you're still Cas so I like you however you are." Dean told him. "So...did you like wake up one day and you were huge?" he asked him.

Castiel shook his head, "It was gradual like a child's growth only mine was more rapid. Before I knew it, I was the size I am and I only noticed how much bigger I've gotten since...since I've seen you." he explained.

"Oh…" Dean said softly. "Was it what you expected? Being big?"

Castiel looked down a bit, "No. It wasn't what I expected. I never did expected it." he told him. The only time he thought of being his size was when he was Dean. He never thought he would be gone, them to part ways. He only wanted to be big so he could hold and help Dean.

Dean looked away a little, not sure on what else to say. Castiel slid away and brought back over the fish. "I know you don't eat raw fish, but I don't know how to prepare it for you." he explained.

Dean turned back to him then down at the fish. "I can make a fire." he said. "Are you okay with heading out into the sun?" he asked.

"I can, I would just have to leave to hydrate again." Castiel nodded.

Dean got up and stared at Cas. He was tempted to touch, brush Cas's hair, caress his cheek with his finger, anything. He just picked up the fish and started heading toward the exit of the cave.

Castiel picked up the rest, chewing on his lip a little. He knew he didn't have to get Dean fish. He could have just taken him back, taken him back so he could eat something he knew, but Castiel was selfish….he wanted Dean to stay longer. Keep him close. Eventually they'll part ways, but he'll take every second he can until then.

Dean looked around a little, finding just a little stream of water. He set the fish in it, putting a rock between so they wouldn't drift off. Thankfully they were already dead. Castiel slowly followed Dean out of the cave, he moved onto the cooler grounds than the hot surfaces. Grass over sand. It was more bareable.

Castiel saw that Dean put the fish down so he did the same. "How will you start a fire?" he asked.

"I made one yesterday, so I'll just add a bit more leaves and twigs to make it burn again. I need to find some sticks too...skew the fish to cook." Dean told him as he went off.

Castiel sat there before he took a deep breath and slid onto the hot ground, ignoring the burning feeling as he searched for sticks, leaves, and twigs. He wanted to help. Dean found some after searching before heading back. He looked around to see Cas gone.

"Cas?" Dean called.

Castiel very slowly slid back and smiled at Dean a little, "Look, I got you everything you needed." he said, his face flushed and paler than usual. He put them down and panted quietly.

Dean immediately went over to him, "Jesus Cas, you gotta rehydrate." he said.

"I will...just want to make you help your fire first.." Castiel told him, weakly nudging the sticks to him.

"Forget the fucking sticks Cas." Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and scooping his arms under him to pick up all his limbs.

Castiel made a soft sound but his head lolled, resting on Dean. Dean looked around quickly before going toward the edge of water, wading through it and gently set Cas down once he was deep enough. He submerged him and kept him close.

Castiel took deep breaths in, feeling much better. He closed his eyes and gently held onto Dean's arm. Dean looked at Cas worriedly, using one arm to hold him and brush his hair with the other. "You can't do stunts like that Cas, you have to stay hydrated. I could have made the fire myself."

"I wanted to help…" Castiel said softly.

"I know, you did, but don't pull that stunt again. You alive is better than me having a fire." Dean told him.

"I was helpful?" Castiel asked him instead.

Dean looked at him, seeing Cas's eyes open to stare. "Yeah, you were. Very helpful."

Castiel slowly moved from under the water to above surface again, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders and hugging him. He tucked his head into Dean's neck, inhaling deeply. "That makes me happy…."

Dean was surprised at Cas hugging him before slowly wrapping his arms around him. He rubbed Cas's back gently, completely forgetting that he was now soaked from top to bottom.

Castiel purred into Dean's ear, so very happy. He was helpful, Dean's scent, Dean holding him, saving him. Dean.

Dean relaxed, closing his eyes for the moment and just hugging Cas close before he had to come back to reality. His stomach was growling. Castiel pulled back just a little looking down then up at Dean.

Dean smiled sheepishly. "Sorry.." he said, slowly letting him go. Castiel made a little soft sound of protest and Dean brushed his hair. "Sorry, my shoes are soaked, I can't stay in the water." he said, slowly turning and wading through the water again. Castiel swam next to him before sitting in the water as Dean made it back to land, stipping off his shirt and jacket. He sighed quietly, wringing it out.

Castiel watched, eyes roaming over Dean's back and body. How he desperately wanted to have Dean back in his arms. He slowly came out the water and slid next to Dean, he gently tugged on the back of Dean's pants. "Are you going to take these off?" he asked.

Dean looked at him before down. "Yeah, but when I get the fire ready. I don't want to be cold." he said as he got out of the hot ground so Castiel would too.

"I can keep you warm." Castiel offered quickly.

Dean looked at him. "Thanks Cas, but there'll be a fire, there won't be a need to."

Castiel's eyes shifted quickly in thought, "It'll be cooking fish, it won't be as warm. Until we're done cooking the fish, I'll keep you warm."

Dean thought of it before nodding slightly. "But remember to keep hydrated."

"There's a little stream, I can just splash myself." Castiel told him.

Dean nodded a little before he made it back to where all his things were. He took out a knife from his jacket pocket and started sharpening them before skewing the fish.

Castiel watched, staying in the stream for now. Dean prepared everything, his lighter didn't work for the first few times but it slowly dried out and lit the fire. Dean sighed quietly, going to a nearby tree and hanging up his clothes. He took off his pants next and tip toed back to the fire with shoes in hand.

"I swear I'm going to get foot fungus." Dean muttered. Thankfully these weren't his favorite shoes. He set them by the fire to dry.

Castiel quickly jumped up and shuffled over to Dean and quickly embraced him and brought him close.

Dean made a surprised sound before feeling little wet tentacles wrap him up. He shivered lightly, "Cas, you're wet, I'm trying to be dry."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said softly but didn't let go. "Am I warm?" he asked. Maybe not so much the tip of his tentacles but his torso should be warm for sitting in the sun.

Dean slowly relaxed, scooting closer to get comfortable. "Yeah…" he said softly.

Castiel purred quietly, nuzzling the top of Dean's head. Dean just sat still before reaching out a little, touching one of Cas's tentacles. He touched the tip, gently rubbing it between his fingers.

Castiel waved it a little before wrapping it around Dean's finger. Dean smiled a little, feeling the tiny suctions. Dean remembered giving baths to Cas, rubbing his tentacles with soap. He tangled his fingers more around the tentacle, raising it up and kissing it.

A quiet sound came from Castiel, blushing before he nuzzled Dean's head. Dean chuckled softly, "Cute…"

The tentacles squeezed Dean closer, gently sliding up Dean and resting in his lap for attention. Dean gently touched them, petting them and tangling them through his fingers. Castiel was purring loudly with delight, making Dean vibrate too.

Dean gave them kisses and pet them more. Dean noticed there was one tentacle that was away from him. It was like it was trying to decide to get Dean's attention or not. It was a slightly lighter shade.

Castiel was melted up against Dean, feeling relaxed and happy. Dean slid away the other tentacles before gently reaching for the one that didn't get attention. He felt Cas tense a little before leaning more against Dean. The tentacle curled more around his hand.

Dean felt it pulse gently so he rubbed it more to reassure it was okay. It was smooth. There wasn't any suckers. Dean doesn't remember seeing this tentacle before. Maybe it was new. He gently rubbed it more, interested. The tip gently moved up and down.

"Dean…" Castiel moaned softly.

Dean snapped out of it, looking up at Cas as he felt a shiver of arousal go through him. He rubbed the tentacle more and hearing Castiel pant.

Castiel dug his fingers into Dean's shoulders, "Dean…"

"Cas…" Dean let out a soft breath, seeing Cas aroused. He picked up quickly this was Cas's cock. He stroked it more firmly, hearing Castiel whimper.

Dean laid Cas back. Castiel spread himself out for Dean. Dean turned slightly before seeing the fish. He moved them quickly as he continued to stroke Castiel off. He turned back before leaning forward and lapping at the little tentacle.

Castiel cried out, arching up. He gripped Dean's head as he was lapping at it. He reached up and toyed with Cas's nipple, making moan and writhe.

Dean felt his own arousal, tenting his boxers. He jerked Cas off hard and fast, making him cry out and twitch before cumming over Dean's hand. "Dean...Dean. Dean."

Dean felt his cock twitch, ink leaked over his fingers. Dean watched Cas twitch and shiver. He leaned over him and kissed him tenderly. Castiel melted against Dean's touch more. Dean picked him up before walking to the stream and gently rinsed him down.

Castiel purred and curled up into Dean's side. He smiled lazily at Dean, sated and happy. Dean washed his hand before brushing it through Cas's hair. Dean felt the need to hold Cas, coddle him. He was still a baby to him. He brought Cas close to his chest to hear him purr and make pleased sounds.

Dean kissed his head gently. Castiel held Dean's hand, his eyelids drooping. "Stay...don't go…" he said, thinking if he fell asleep now, it would all be a dream. "I'm lonely without you…" his words just easily came out his mouth for being so sleepy.

Dean felt his heart clench up, knowing he shouldn't stay. Knowing he shouldn't have done this. But he did, he has. "I'm not leaving….I'll be here when you wake up." he told him quietly. Castiel held onto him as he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

The fire crackled behind him before he picked Cas back up and sat down by the fire with him in his lap. He picked up one of the cold fish and started eating it. It was disgusting, plain but he ate it. He ate until he was full.

Dean drifted into thought, what was he doing? Was this right? Will he go home? Does Cas come with him? So many questions that he didn't have the answer to. He just sat there with Cas sleeping in his arms for a while before he woke up.

Castiel blinked a few times, stretching out slightly before he looked up at Dean. He smiled sleepily, clicking and squeaking softly. Dean felt his heart warm, thinking of Cas when he was tiny.

"Deaan…" Castiel said happily before nuzzling his neck.

"Hey Cas…" Dean said softly.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied to him, wrapping him up in his tentacles, rubbing his head onto him.

Dean was slightly surprised a little before laughing lightly, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Castiell hummed, still holding Dean close. "I'm rubbing my scent on you." he said.

"What?" Dean asked.

Castiel quickly quieted down. He had to think fast, he didn't want to make Dean upset. "It wards off other enochians." he explained.

"O...kay?" Dean said questionably.

Castiel sat still a little after, coming back to reality with a crash. Dean still didn't want to be his mate...he wasn't going to stay after this. He stayed until he woke up but soon he'll ask for him to take him home. Then he'll never see Dean again...this was just a small paradise for Castiel..but eventually he'll have to go back to how things were.

A cave that's cold and dark. No one to warm at night, no one to warm his bed, no one to talk to, he'll be alone, lonely. Without Dean. His heart clenched up painfully, Dean wasn't his...he won't be his. He wants to go home, to...to Lisa. To a life without him.

Castiel couldn't get himself to move, still wanting to hold Dean and take in his scent. He wanted to get what he could and remember it when he's alone at night. He wants to remember. He looked to Dean with sad eyes but he still smiled a little.

"Did you eat?" he asked him.

Dean was taken aback at the sad expression, why did Cas look so sad? Did he do something? Did he thought outloud? He cleared his throat a little, "Yeah. I did... the rest of the fish is there." he said. "You should eat." he said.

"I will…I'm just not hungry." Castiel told him. "I'll hunt for fish when I am…" he said quietly.

"What's wrong Cas? You were so happy when you woke up...now you're more subdued. Did I do something?" Dean asked him. "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

Castiel looked down, shaking his head. "It's nothing…" he mumbled.

The silence fell over them before Castiel asked Dean quietly, "Should I take you home now?" his voice cracked and wavered.

Dean cringed slightly at how sad Cas sounded, he had to make a choice. What will he do?

Dean stared at Cas before tilting his head up to look at him. Castiel's eyes slowly slid up, scared of what Dean will say.

"Take me home.." he said quietly.

Castiel felt the tears building in his eyes as he made a whimper. "Don't go….don't go. I'm so lonely...I need you...I always needed you...you're my mate, you're mine. You should be here with me…" he blubbered, crying now and shaking.

Dean felt so bad, taking Cas into his arms. "Cas...I didn't finish." he told him. "Take me home so i can pack my things-"

Castiel shook his head, "No, you can't move away. You have to stay close, somewhere I can reach you. Don't go….don't go where I can't follow or see you again…" he whimpered.

Dean kissed him to make him quiet. He pulled back a little after. "I'm going home to tell Sam where I am and I'll pack up my things so I can come stay with you for a few days...be more prepared. I can pack the right clothes, bring things. I know Benny has a boat so I can pack things along more." he said quickly, thinking of it as he said it. "I'm not leaving Cas...not after I found you again."

Castiel looked at Dean in shock before he started crying again. Dean panicked, "Cas? What's wrong? Did you not like the idea? I thought you would and-"

"M'so happy…." Castiel cried.

Dean let out a breath of relief before brushing back Cas's hair. "I'm glad…" he said quietly.

Castiel sniffled softly, "Does...does this mean you'll...come by often? That you want to see me?" he asked.

"Yeah Cas, that's what it means." Dean told him. "I can't when it gets really cold but we'll figure it out when it gets there again."

Castiel hugged Dean tightly, he can see Dean again. Dean wanted to stay in his life...Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Was all he could think about.

"Does this mean you'll be my mate?" Castiel asked him softly after a few moments.

Dean stilled a little before letting out a quiet breath, he thought of what they did earlier. It should have freaked him out but it didn't. He should have thought it was weird, but he didn't. With the plan he just made...things could work. Why not give it a shot? When Cas was gone there was a void in his chest but he slept more peacefully last night than he has in the last few months. There was a reason why.

Dean pulled back a little to look at him. "I...I not completely sure what that would mean...what you guys do or anything, but….yeah..I'm willing to give it a shot." he smiled just a little.

Castiel's eyes lit up like little stars as he looked at Dean before they welled up in tears again and he tackled Dean, peppering his faces in kisses and his tentacles gently suctioned to Dean to give him kisses too.

Dean laughed a little after he got over his surprise. "I get it, I get it." he smiled.

Castiel looked at him with pure happiness as he sat back. "Let's head back now...then you can get everything done and come back." he said.

Dean looked to Cas, "It'll take me a few days you know. But I promise I'll come back." he said. "Just stay close to the dock, listen for when I call for you." he told him.

"I always come when you call...always." Castiel told him, thinking of all the time Dean sat by the dock.

Dean looked at Cas a little sadly before brushing his hair back. "I'm sorry." he said.

Castiel shook his head. "I'll wait...I'll wait forever. I'll wait for you to call to me." he said.

"Thanks Cas...I need to pack up things, call a lot of people so i can get everything together." Dean explained. "Work, the house, the boat, my things, food, supplies. I have a lot of things but I promise I'll be back." he said.

Castiel nodded, "I understand. It will be hard to wait but I will." he said. "May I take you back now? Your clothes are going to still get wet since i need to swim with you." he explained.

"I might as well go without shoes. They're bad by now. My phone too." Dean sighed.

"Well...gather your clothes, put them on and I'll take you back." Castiel said to him.

Dean nodded before walking back to the tree and getting dressed in damp clothes, it made him shudder. Castiel splashed himself a little before making his way to Dean, seeing him dressed before picking him up.

Dean was surprised and Castiel could see it. It made him smile. "I'm very strong now you know." he told him.

"I can see." Dean laughed a bit as Castiel started making it to the water.

"I'll keep your head surfaced and parts of your body." Castiel told him as he made it into the water."

Dean shivered and Castiel looked to him before getting in deep enough water and flipping over so he could hold Dean against his chest and wrap his tentacles around him to keep him steady and warm.

How much Cas did for him, Dean didn't know the full extent but he could tell his well being always came first.

This was was harder to swim for Castiel, harder to see and slower than how he usually does but even then, he swam quickly. Dean saw the place they came from get smaller and smaller before Castiel turned and it was cut out of his sites. The area was by cliffs.

Castiel checked on Dean often to make sure he was still breathing and okay, often asking him. Dean would answer and talk about how he found the place or why he swims so fast, it was actually hard to hear over the splash of water so they eventually fell silent.

It wasn't even that long before Castiel slowed down and swam slowly to the dock. "Here we are." he said to Dean and slowly sliding upright so Dean could see the dock. He helped Dean up onto it so he wouldn't get caught in seaweed.

Dean crawled back onto the dock and stared down to see Cas there. He lied down and gently brushed his wet hair a few times. "Stay close...I'll be back in a few days." he said softly

"I'll come check everyday." Castiel said quietly, knowing he'll go home for the night but when it was day, he'll stay close to here.

Dean nodded and slowly stood up. It felt like it's been very long since he's last been on the dock. He walked off the dock, casting a lot of glances back to Cas who waited in the water.

Castiel poked a tentacle out of the water and waved bye to him. Dean smiled softly and waved bye to him as he got into the car, put his key in and started heading home.

The first thing Dean did when he got home was take off all the clothes he had on and took a shower. He felt so much better after, tossing his wet clothes into the washing machine with all his dirty clothes before he went to the phone. He had a lot of voicemails.

Sam was the first he called. "Dean?!"

"Yeah, hey Sammy." Dean replied.

"Don't just hey Sammy me. You've been gone nearly a week without telling anyone, where the hell have you been?!" Sam exclaimed.

"I had a little of an incident and it's just a long story but I'm sorry for the scare." Dean told him.

"No, no. You're not blowing me off with just that, you're going to explain to me what happened." Sam told him.

"I found Cas." Dean stated.

"You what?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Cas, the little octopus I had." Dean elaborated.

"I know who Cas is, Dean." Sam sighed, "But what do you mean you found him?"

"Well he found me. I kind of….drowned?" Dean said meekly.

"..." Sam was silent on the other line.

"And Cas saved me so I've been with him at this island place for the past few days." Dean explained.

"Dean, are you fucking crazy? Have you gone to the doctor?" Sam asked him.

"No, I haven't.. I should but I feel better. I have a lot of things to do. I have a few days before I'm going back to stay with Cas. Bring a few things, clothes, food, a boat. You know." Dean added on.

"Dean are you even listening to yourself? You're talking about living with an octopus. A tiny one you lost nearly 4 months ago." Sam sighed heavily. "And now you're ready to pack up just like that? Have you lost your mind?"

"For once...I feel like my mind is right." Dean told him. "Cas isn't so small anymore, when I lost him 4 months ago, he's grown. He's like our size, a little shorter than me but he's not tiny. He has a little island where he lives and I promised him I'd come back."

"Dean, do you know how ridiculous you sound? Living on an island with an octopus? After you drowned?" Sam asked him

"Sam. You just have to trust me on this. I'm perfectly healthy and I'm okay, isn't that what matters?" Dean sighed.

"It doesn't sound like you are by the things you're telling me after you come back from you vanishing act."

"I'll swing by the doctor for a checkup, just so you can rest assured but what happened when i woke up, earlier today. It wasn't a dream." Dean told him. "Cas is alive and he's waiting for me. I told him I'd come back."

"I'm coming with you." Sam told him. "To the doctor then to see Cas."

"Sam-" Dean started.

"No, if I see it with my own eyes then alright. You've been off for the last 4 months and then you vanish and now you come back like it's all fine and dandy. I'm not going to trust it until then." Sam said firmly.

Dean sighed, "Whatever. Do what you want, but it's real. I'll make an appointment for tomorrow. I told Cas i'd be back in a few days. I have a lot of people to call so I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll tell you the appointment." he said.

"Fine. Nice to know you're alive, jerk." Sam said in a small relieved tone.

"Thanks, Bitch." Dean laughed just a little. "Night Sam."

"Night Dean." Sam replied before hanging up.

Dean called up Bobby next, said he's taking his vacation days this year since he never does. Bobby was surprised but agreed to let him go, saying he'll make it up when he gets back. He had to explain that the last few days have been weird so he's sorry for not showing up for work.

Bobby just brushed it off, saying that he should worry about himself now and again, always putting the shop first and whatnot. Dean thanked him before hanging up.

Next was Benny.

"Callin' late? What's up?" Benny answered.

"You were up, you always are. It's like you don't even sleep." Dean smiled a little.

"I take my naps when the sun is high. Best time to." Benny replied. "Your brother called, worried about you, but it seems you're doin' fine."

"I am, Sam just worries a lot." Dean said fondly.

"So callin me to tell that you're still kickin?" Benny asked him.

"Well that and I need to ask for a huge favor." Dean told him.

"Is it murder?"

Dean laughed, "No, not this time."

Benny chuckled lightly, "Then I'm all ears."

"Do you think I can borrow your boat for a few days?" Dean asked. "I'm going on a little trip and I kind of need to bring stuff." he said.

Benny's brows went up, "A trip? You planning on leaving and going to sea?" he asked.

"No, not like that. Just out into the water by the dock." Dean told him.

"Are you going to be looking for that octopus of yours?" Benny asked him, knowing the situation over the last few months.

"I know where he is." Dean assured him. "But I'm going to see him, yeah."

"And you sure he wants to see you?" Benny asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to ruin my boat? Do you know how to steer her? Keep her from drifting off?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, all those fishing trips we went on definitely comes in handy." Dean replied.

"When do you need her?" Benny asked him.

"In a few days?"

"That'll be fine, charging you for her tank though." Benny told him.

"That's fair." Dean agreed. "Thanks Benny, I really owe you." he said.

"Don't tell your brother i'm letting you do this, he'll think I'm encouraging you to be crazy. He'll have my head on a stick." Benny laughed slightly.

"He'll have mine too." Dean smiled. "He knows, he is coming with. He thinks I'm crazy already so might as well go through with it."

Benny laughed again, "Alright, well at least someone else is there to make sure my boat gets home safe."

"Hey." Dean said in a fake offense tone.

They talked for a little while before they said goodnight. It was kind of late to eat but he figured something light would be fine, considering tomorrow he'll have to go to the doctors and they might take blood so he can't eat.

He drank a lot of water with his sandwich, not noticing how much he needed water. Going pee in a forest, not drinking water, living off fish. One day and it felt much much longer. Dean went to the bathroom before getting ready for bed.

When he finally got to lay down, he thought of Cas's bed. His felt comfier but empty. He looked at the spot next to him, open space. He looked to the fish tank. He smiled just a little.

'I'll see you soon Cas.'


	13. Things are Rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to plan everything and get everything together for "Stay" with cas. It's a lot of things to do but he'll do it. He's not leaving Cas behind, not this time. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late update, I've been in a writing slump and didn't really want to write for my longer series but I finally pushed through it! Got the chapter out and am trying to get back into the writing jazz. Thanks for anyone who continued reading this and the support.

The first thing he hears in the morning if the shrill cry of his alarm. Dean turns over, not wanting to get up but he knows he has a long few days ahead of him if he wants to get everything together in time. This time, he won’t make the mistake of letting Cas go.

Dean turns off his alarm and gets out of bed. He sends a text to his brother singlehandedly while he walks to the bathroom to freshen up. He had a doctor appointment first thing in the morning and Sam was so adamant on going, or at least see him after. Dean knew nothing was wrong with him but he didn’t want Sam to be there at the office, practically breathing down his neck about the choices he was making.

The thoughts of Cas drifts into his mind as he’s brushing his teeth, maybe he should bring stuff for Cas. Maybe something he would like. He’s not that small anymore, what could he bring him?

‘He likes food.’ Dean thinks as he’s rinsing out his mouth. ‘He liked pretty things too, but I don’t really have anything like that….I’ll just bring him some food that he can eat there.’ he decided.

Dean changes out of his sleeping clothes and into his casuals before heading out. Sam is calling him.

“Hey, just leaving.” Dean answers.

“You better be telling the truth about your doctor visit later.” Sam said to him.

“Why would I lie? To make you even more of a mother hen? No thanks, I am a grown man.” Dean said, opening up his car.

“I’m just worried about you Dean.” Sam sighed on the other line.

“I know but have a little faith in me would ya? I did take care of you when you were younger. I’m level headed.”

“I guess so….but you should really listen to what you’re about to do. Seriously, going out into the water to see an octopus you raised? Who does that?” Sam replied.

“It’s not just an “octopus”, it’s Cas. I raised him too. I messed up and things got out of hand but now I have a chance to fix it….I’ve made such a terrible mistake then.” Dean said quietly before starting his car.

“Even if you fix it, what are you going to do then? Bring him back home? He won’t fit anywhere.” Sam pointed out.

“I’ll figure it out when I get to it. I’ll talk to you later, you can nag at me after the doctor’s.”

“Fine. Be careful.”

“I will.” Dean hung up after and started driving to the doctor.

When Dean got to the doctor’s, he needed to think of a way to explain himself because his actual story will make him sound like a complete mad man.

‘Yeah doc, I hit my head on the dock while looking for my tiny octopus that I let free and I drowned after, but that’s okay. My octopus saved me and I slept in his cave for a few days and I woke up and he gave me food and brought me back here so I can get my head checked before I head back.’ Dean scoffed to himself as he sarcastically explained the story.

It would have definitely made him look like a mad man. Dean sighed. Even though all that sounded crazy and he knew it was, he couldn’t even think of backing out. He was set on seeing Cas again, no matter what. It makes his heart ache at the thought of Cas just floating out in the water, staring at the dock and just waiting. Waiting for him to come back.

“Dean Winchester?” A nurse called out.

Dean looked up, snapping out of his thoughts and getting up, following after her. The examination was simple, checking his weight, blood pressure, all the routinely check ups before he explained that he hit his head on a table.

They checked his head and said it was fine. The bruising has faded already since it had been a little while already. Dean got a physical exam too, make sure everything was okay for him to go see Cas. They said he was fine again and he seemed happy with that.

Dean checked the time as he headed out, he will just wait at the restaurant while Sam gets there, he had time to kill. He drove to wherever they normally met at, went inside.

“Dean!” Sam called out, waving his hand.

Dean looked over, surprised to see his brother but he should have expected that. He walked over and Sam pulled him into a hug. It lasted for a few moments before Sam pulled back and looked him over.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, doc says everything checks out a-ok. See, didn’t need to worry.” Dean assured him.

Sam nodded, “That’s good.” he punches Dean in the arm after seeing as he was okay. “What the hell Dean?!”

Dean grabs his own arm, “Ow!”

Sam sighed before sitting down, “You’re such an idiot.” he muttered.

Dean sat down, looking at his brother. “I’m alive, aren’t I?”

“Barely.” Sam scowled.

“I’m still kicking, calm down.” Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re being melodramatic.”

“Yeah excuse me for worrying that my brother disappeared a week and you know, drowned! But hey, no big deal. Just another tuesday.” Sam said sarcastically.

“Okay, okay. I get it. You were worried. I’m sorry, but that’s why I met up with you so you can nag my ear off, whatever.” Dean sighed.

Sam eyed him a bit, “I’m still coming with you.” he said.

Dean internally groaned, he thought that Sam could have just said it during the spur of the moment, or maybe gotten busy with law work but just his luck. “Yeah, yeah. I know.” he ran a hand through his hair. “Keep me in check, make sure I’m not insane.” he waved his hand around.

“I am glad you’re okay Dean.” Sam repeated. “I was just---dad and all that..” he said vaguely.

Dean got a bit tense before sitting forward, “I’m not leaving you behind or anything and I’m not disappearing. This won’t happen again, it was just a tumble of…..of shit. I didn’t expect this either. But I’m back okay? Don’t worry too much.” he said quietly. “Don’t want your hair to fall out.” he teased.

“I’m not the old one between us, jerk.” Sam snarked back.

“Excuse you, bitch.” Dean grinned. “As far as I know, I still get more ass than you.”

“Oh really? I doubt that, you haven’t been in a relationship seriously since Lisa.” Sam pointed out.

Dean pressed his lips together, squinting. He opened his mouth and was about to say Cas but then he snapped it closed. “Shut up.” he muttered.

Sam laughed before they got their menus and talked over their foods and everything else. Sam had listed out things they needed on the trip, had things planned, even more so than Dean was. He didn’t know if he should be impressed, feel stupid, or glad that his brother did this instead of him.

“I gotta go see Benny after this, talk to him about getting his boat.” Dean told him as they just relaxed.

“When do you plan on leaving?” Sam asked.

“I mean, as earliest as I can but I’m going to give it a day or two. Pack things up, get the boat ready, get the supplies. It’d be about two days before I’m completely ready.” Dean said to him.

Sam nodded, giving Dean the list. “Right, well. You get the stuff on this and I’ll check it over then before we leave so we don’t forget anything. If you need anything else before then, just write it on there. I mean I just wrote the necessities.”

Dean pocketed the list, “Thanks Sammy.” he said.

“You can pay me back by picking up the tab.” Sam smiled.

“Ugh….I knew you had a motive!” Dean laughed. “Fine.” he said.

Sam laughed with him before they went separate ways and Dean got back into his impala to go see Benny. He called him first to make sure he was home, not wanting to show up and only be greeted by an empty house.

Dean heard it ring a few times before a voice answered, “Dean.”

“Hey Benny, you home?”

“Comin’ home. Went out for some coffee.” Benny replied.

“Talk to your favorite waitress?” Dean smiled.

“We had a chat.” Benny chuckled slightly. “Coming for the boat?”

“Yeah, I’m on the way over. Just thought I’d call beforehand.”

“Alright, just let yourself in. I’ll be there.” Benny told him.

Dean hung up and drove to Benny’s, making a mental checklist of things he had to do. He gets the boat, he got his check up, he talked to Bobby, he needs to get supplies and set everything up, get some sort of satelite phone so he’s not stranded like before, etc.

The drive didn’t take long and Dean saw Benny’s truck already parked so he pulled the impala up by it and got out the car, going to Benny’s door and went inside. “Benny, where are you?” he called out before a dog padded over to Dean, eagerly wagging his tail for Dean to pet him.  
“Hey buddy!” Dean smiled, rubbing Jax’s head fondly and giving him pats.

“Here.” Benny came down the stairs. “Nice to see you still alive and kickin’.” he commented. Jax turned around and ran over to Benny who rubbed his head before going over to Dean.

Dean smiled, “Well, did you think I was dead and calling you for the other world?” he arched a brow, teasing him.

“Who said dead? You could have been cooped up in a hospital bed.” Benny said simply.

“Touche.” Dean laughed before following after him into the kitchen. Benny was putting food in for Jax and water.

“So, need the boat right? Do you need it moved somewhere?” Benny asked. “It’s at the usual place.”

“No, just leave her there. I know how to get to my diving area with it. Don’t want to go through the trouble.” Dean shrugged.

“Don’t forget to dock her when you get to wherever you’re going and always bring spare gas.” Benny told him.

“I know. Not my first rodeo with her, you know.” Dean looked at him.

“Just reminding you just in case that head of yours is injured.” Benny smiled slightly.

Dean smiled back at him before saying, “Thanks Benny.”

“It’s what you would have done for me, brother.” Benny nodded.

“You know it. Anytime Benny, if you need anything.” Dean smiled before Benny tossed him the keys.

“I took the time earlier today to check on her, she’s ready to go so you’ll be good.”

Dean nodded before jingling the keys a little, “I’ll be gentle on her.”

“You better.” Benny said to him. “Or I’m comin’ for your head.” he clapped Dean on the shoulder

Dean laughed quietly, petting Jax gently before heading toward the door, “When I come back, keep a day open. We’ll grab a beer. then you can tell me your plan of attack to get that girl you’ve been pining after.”

“I’m not pining. Just getting to know her.” Benny rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Okay.” Dean said sarcastically before waving. “Later Benny.”

“Good luck Dean.” Benny waved him over before waiting to see the impala leave then closing his door.

Dean’s next stop is to get some supplies. He uses the list Sam gives him and checks it off as he goes. He really didn’t want to forget anything, one, because he’ll need it. Two, Sam will forever nag him that he’s careless and that he was lucky he came along.

The shopping makes him go to a few places, he has to go to the outdoor and wilderness store, he goes to the phone store to get his phone replaced since it was completely destroyed in water, he gets some clothes that he knows won’t ruin for being with Cas. It’s a lot of things. He’s tired when he gets home.

Dean cooks himself a quick meal before going to pack. When he finally crawls back into bed, he’s asleep without a moment to spare.

 

\--------

 

 

The next day, Dean had slept in a little but he didn’t for too long. He still had things to do.

“Alright, I double checked my bags. got everything...now I gotta get down to the boat and load it up.” Dean said to himself before packing up the impala. He drove to the bay where the boats were usually tied up. He called Sam.

“So, i know it’s early. But I’m ready to go, so tomorrow is definitely for sure.” Dean told him.

“Right...I’ll come by later to check the boat and everything. I still got a few things left to wrap up. I’ll stay over tonight so we can just leave after.” Sam responded.

“Alright. Sounds good.”

“Sure you still want to do this?” Sam asked.

“Sammy, I’m sure.” Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s question.

“You still have time to just let go.” Sam told him.

“Cas is waiting for me, Sam. I’m not going to leave him waiting and I made up my mind.”

“Alright…” Sam sighed. “See you later then.”

“Later.” Dean said before hanging up. He started moving things over to the boat, settling it inside the lower deck and checking everything. He got two canisters filled with gas, putting it in the storage. He let out a quiet breath, doing a quick once over. Sam will check again so he didn’t look too hard. He was sure he didn’t forget anything.

Dean got back into the impala and then drove to get food. He ordered to go, having some place to be. He got back into his car and drove to the dock, going out and sitting by the edge. He was careful, sitting further back, not wanting to have the same mishap.

“Cas!” Dean called out. “Cas, come on out! I got stuff to tell you!”

It takes a little bit before a head pokes out of the water then dips back in. He pops back out from under Dean, smiling. “Hello Dean.” he said softly, reaching up and gently wrapping a tentacle around Dean’s ankle. Just to know he’s there and to touch.

“Hey Cas.” Dean smiled. “I’m packed up and ready to go. Should be heading out tomorrow.” he told him. “Sam’s coming.” he added on. “You remember him?”

Castiel thought about it a bit before saying, “He came over once when you first got me, correct? He scared me and made me ink?”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah. That’s him.”

“Why?” Castiel asked. To Castiel, taking Dean to his nest was special, he didn’t want others to be there. It’d ruin the safety of his mate. That’s the point on why it was secluded.

Dean looked at him, “He’s worried about me.” he said. “Since I was gone and he didn’t hear from me, he’s worried I’m doing something rash and stupid.”

Castiel puffed up slightly, “You were with me. I would never let harm come to you.” he huffed.

“Yeah, I know Cas. But still….I did almost drown and I was gone for a few days. No phone calls, no warning, anything. I can see why he was….” Dean said softly. “It’s okay, isn’t it?” he asked.

Castiel looked down, he didn’t like it. He didn’t want it, but without it...he wouldn’t get to see Dean or have him close. He’ll just have to put up with it. Granted it’s Sam and not like….Lisa. He would have been really unhappy then.

“Yes it’s fine Dean. I understand.” Castiel said softly.

“Thanks Cas. You’re such a good boy.” Dean praised, slipping back to how he used to act with Cas.

Castiel purred regardless, letting out a happy rumble and chirp. He tugged on Dean’s leg lightly, “Why won’t you come down and swim with me?” he asked.

“Not today Cas. I didn’t bring my gear.” Dean told him. “But you’ll have me tomorrow and the rest of the week.”

Castiel also didn’t like how it wasn’t forever and that eventually Dean would go back. When would be the next time Dean would come? He blew bubbles into the water.

Dean saw him pouting a little so he reached beside him. “I brought you something.” he said.

Castiel looked up before he smelled it and he let out a squeal. “Food!”

Dean laughed again, “Yeah, buddy. Your favorite.” he said, unwrapping it for him before leaning forward to give it to Cas.

Castiel eagerly took it into his hands and ate happily. His tentacle stayed around Dean’s ackle and Dean thought it was kind of cute. Like Cas was holding his hand or his shirt so he knew he wouldn’t go or just the reassurance.

Dean unwrapped his own and started eating. “Hey Cas, you can come onto land can’t you?” he asked.

Castiel looked up, swallowing his big bite of food. “Yes I can, much longer than I used to when I was small but I still need to stay hydrated.” he said before stuffing the rest into his mouth. He licked off his hands and face, rumbling quietly. He missed human food.

“Wanna come and sit next to me?” Dean asked. He scooted aside and patted a spot for him.

Castiel looked up and saw how high the dock was. He let Dean’s ankle go before swimming over to the other post, latching onto it and slowly pulling himself up. He crawls up the side before plopping next to Dean. He grins triumphantly. “I climbed it.”

“I can see that.” Dean smiled, rubbing Cas’s head before carding his fingers through it. It was wet but that didn’t bother him much.

Castiel leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, wanting to be closer but he didn’t want to wet Dean’s clothes.

Dean put the wrapper back into the bag, finished with it before zipping up his jacket and opening his arms. “Alright Cas, c’mere. I can see you itching for a hug.”

Castiel made a soft squeak before rushing into Dean’s arms and hugging him tightly. He purrs again and nuzzles Dean lightly. “Dean…” he said softly.

“I know buddy…I’m here.” he said, rubbing Cas’s back.

Subconsciously, Cas’s tentacles slowly moved closer to Dean even though Castiel pushed them behind him so he could just hug Dean with his upper half. They sneaked closer until a few of them draped over Dean and just wrapped him up like a hug too.

Dean looked down and Castiel blushed lightly, “M’sorry….I didn’t mean to.” he started moving them away before Dean chuckled.

“It’s fine Cas, my pants will dry.” Dean replied.

Castiel smiled before hugging Dean again and just resting against him. “Thank you for keeping your promise….I...I was worried you wouldn’t.” he whispered.

There was always a pit of doubt in Castiel that if he took Dean back to the dock that Dean would run and leave him forever. That what he told him was empty lies. He was scared. It hurt to leave the first time but to have Dean again, have him when he could finally do something for him….it’d probably be worse than death itself. His mate leaving twice. He couldn’t bare it.

“Shhh Cas….i know.” Dean brushed his hair again. “I wasn’t going to keep you waiting forever….not this time.”

Castiel just tucked his face into Dean’s neck, scenting him. He relaxed at just having Dean there. Dean was there. With him.

All Castiel could think in his head was ‘I love you, be mine, stay forever’ and things along those lines but he didn’t want to scare Dean away. Not when he has finally come back and was coming around to him. He can be patient.

Dean just holds Cas for a while, not really saying anything. He rests his head on top of Cas’s head. “Hey...do you want me to bring you anything for tomorrow? Anything that you missed?”

Castiel’s thoughts were just Dean but then he thinks about objects and whatnot. “Ducky.” he said softly. “I miss bath time. Smelling sweet and you bathing me.”

“I’ll bring some of your favorite soap then, and Ducky.” Dean nodded. “Anything else?”

“Food.” Castiel said simply.

Dean laughed and Castiel smiled against Dean’s neck. “alright, I’ll pack extra food then.” he said. “Even brought some seasoning so if you got us fish, I can work with something.”

Castiel felt hungry again, “That sounds delicious Dean. I can’t wait to have you cook again.” he said softly.

“Yeah, I know how much you liked it.” Dean smiled.

They spend a little while just talking before Castiel became too dry and he had to get back into the water. He was very reluctant but did so. He didn’t want to move away from Dean or even see him go. He got to hug him, cuddle him. It was like a dream.

Dean got up and looked at Cas, “I’ll see you tomorrow Cas.” he said to him.

“Promise?” Castiel said quietly, eyes still worried and doubtful.

“Promise.’ Dean assured him before waving to him.

Castiel waved back before swimming away. He turned back to see Dean still watching him so he poked a tentacle out of the water and waved the tip at him. .

Dean smiled before heading off. He was thinking of when he first met Cas and he felt a nice warm feeling settle in him. He spent longer than he thought with Cas, but he didn't even notice. He didn't even mind. He drove back to the boat and waited for Sam.

Sam met up with him and they went over the list again. Sam packed the boat with his things before they headed back to Dean's. Dean let him in before asking, "Eat anything yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jess made me food before I left. I'm just gonna head in, I gotta finish stuff on the computer, you don't mind do you?" Sam asked.

"No. You do your geek thing. I'm probably going to sleep." Dean yawned. He had an eventful week. He wanted sleep. And to be awake when he went to see Cas. 

"Right, well...Night Dean." Sam said before taking his bag into the spare room and closing the door.

Dean stretched before heading to his own room, getting dressed for bed and using the bathroom. He glanced at the fish tank he had when he lied in bed. It reminded him of Cas. The thoughts of when they met and memories since then just washed over him. He smiled gently at the thought.

He closed his eyes, “Goodnight Cas.” he said quietly before drifting to sleep.


	14. Here We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean make it to Castiel's home and Castiel needs to make sure that he appeases his brother in law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, well. I've had really really really bad writers block and i just couldn't get myself to write but i managed to write 14 pages in the last two days. I'm sorry for the really late update. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Also I didn't proof read, so....if there's weird stuff in it, lemme know.

Dean woke up early the next day. He didn’t sleep as much as he usually does but he doesn’t feel tired. He feels awake and ready to go. He’s actually pretty excited to see Cas. It was kind of like a sleepover, going over to his home. Granted the fact that Cas was an octopus, but regardless.

Dean tossed aside the blankets and went to the bathroom first to freshen up before getting dressed. He had laid out clothes prior so he wouldn’t have to think too hard on what would be best to wear out there. He slipped on some shorts and a tee he didn’t care much for. He left his actual phone on his bedside and got his emergency phone with him.

After getting settled with everything, he went into the kitchen to cook. He made a mental list and went through it and figured he got everything while he made breakfast. He didn’t know if Sam was awake but he’ll let him sleep in until he was finished cooking. Dean had made another bag for Castiel, packing bath things and ducky for him.

His mind drifted back and forth on what he should be doing, things that he should have completed, and of Castiel. He was probably already there in the water and just waiting for him. Dean smiled at that before he heard the floor creak and he looked over to see Sam running his hands through his hair to smooth it out.

“Morning.” Dean greeted.

“Morning…” Sam replied, yawning a bit. “You’re up early.” he commented.

“It’s about eight something.” Dean shrugged, stirring the eggs in the pan.

“I know, checked the clock already, but i want to know why you’re up already.” Sam answered, leaning against the doorway.

“Can’t a man be awake at his own time in his own home?” Dean laughed quietly before looking at Sam before he looked back at his pan. “Earlier the time, more daylight. I have a lot of things to do when we get to Cas so i can’t be waking up at noon and trying to rush.” he explained.

“We’re really going to go huh?” Sam commented.

“Well i didn’t plan this whole week just for pretend Sam.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I told Cas I will be there and I don’t plan to break my promise to him.” he said as he slid the eggs onto the plate. “Breakfast is going to be done soon, go clean up.” he told him.

Sam rolled his eyes this time, “Yeah, yeah. I got it.” he responded before turning back to go to the guest room and change and use the bathroom before coming back to the kitchen.

Dean had put the plates out, “What do you want to drink?” he asked. “I got water and…some soda.” he said, seeing as he threw out a lot of the food that he thought would spoil in a week or didn’t pack along with him.

“Water is fine.” Sam answered as he checked his phone and sat down at the table.

Dean put a cup of water in front of Sam and one in front of himself. “I made a lot since i had to use the rest of the eggs, sausages, and bread so eat up. You’ll probably burn a bit when we load the rest up into the boat so you won’t get seasick when we set out.” he commented.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Or you could just pack it in a tupperwear and eat it later.” he suggested.

“Well, yeah, i guess that works too.” Dean said thoughtfully, having not actually thought about that. It’ll be a snack later if they get hungry or something he could give to Cas when they got there. He can already see Castiel’s face lighting up at the fact that he’ll have some breakfast food to nibble on later.

“So after this, what are you going to do onward from this?” Sam asked.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked with a cheek full of food.

“After you see Cas for this week,what will you do after? Keep visiting him? Make him come back? What? What are you going to do after your visit is over?” Sam explained.

Dean swallowed his food as he thought about what Sam said to him, he really didn’t know what he was going to do but he figured that he could go back and forth and see Cas. Winter wasn’t terrible so hopefully he could still see Cas then, but what will Cas do when the weather gets cold? Does Enochians do anything? Thankfully winter was mostly over anyway. His thoughts kept drifting before he realized he hasn’t answered Sam.

“I’m not sure. Me and him haven’t really worked anything out yet.” Dean answered, knowing that his brother wasn’t going to be too happy with that answer.

“Dean…” Sam sighed. “You know before you had your accident and found him, i thought that maybe he’d just show up again after a little breathing time, but now I’m more worried if you two being together is even the best thing.” he said, not really knowing about the whole mate thing. Dean didn’t tell him, didn’t want his younger brother to know what was happening to the full extent.

“Cas needs me.” Dean answered quickly and a bit snippy. “I’m not going to just ditch him. Why are you worried? I’m telling you about what I’m doing, I’m taking you with me, you already know Cas….so what’s the issue?”

“It’s a fricking octopus Dean!” Sam snapped back.

“It’s not an IT, Sam. It’s Cas.” Dean retorted before staring at his brother. “I know him. Better than you and I know that this is better for the both of us.” he said. “You saw how I was and now I’m getting myself back together. If things go wrong, I’m sure you’ll be the first to tell me.”

Sam took a deep breath in before sighing deeply, he figured that was the end of the conversation so he didn’t press it anymore. He’ll have to deal with it when they got to Cas. God he hoped that Dean wasn’t delusional or something of that sort and Cas was some weird puppet master.

When they finished eating, Sam washed up the plates and Dean got the car ready so they can drive to the dock, packing in the extra food they had. Sam came out and put his bags in the car before Dean locked the place up.

“You good? Need anything else before we head off? Potty break?” Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes, “I’m fine. If anything, you should be worrying about your own damn bladder, you old man.” he teased him.

Dean rolled his eyes, getting into the driver’s seat and waiting for Sam to get in. He fiddled slightly with the radio and hummed to the tune, glancing at Sam and then driving off. He looked at his house in the rearview mirror before turning onto the road and heading off.

Sam turned down the music a little and Dean slapped his hand. “Dude, what the hell? You can’t just turn down my music.”

“It’s so loud Dean, you’re going to go deaf by the time you’re like 50.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Worth it.” Dean mutters to himself and Sam just gave him a look. “Anyway, is it okay for you to even leave work and home for this long?” he asked, worried that his brother might get in trouble because of some decision he made. If he makes a mistake, it’s on him, but he can’t let his brother take the fall for him too.

“I took a vacation week. Jess will understand.” Sam said to him.

“How is Jess?” Dean made conversation with Sam as they drove.

“She’s fine, she was worried about you like I was. But her knowing our family, she’s prone to know craziness is bound to happen.” Sam scoffed lightly and texting her to tell her that he was leaving.

“Will it be alright to take a vacation week? I mean, you could have spent it with Jess or something.” Dean replied.

“Dean, you’re not getting rid of me and that’s final. I’m coming with.” Sam stated.

Dean rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t trying to make you leave, I just don’t want you to get in trouble or something. I mean, I can take care of myself Sam.” he said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam waved his hand slightly at what he said, deciding not to continue on the topic. “Jess wishes us to be safe.” he told Dean.

“We will, tell her I’ll get you home in one piece.” Dean responded.

“I can’t believe Benny lent you his boat for a week.” Sam commented.

“I told you, I’m trustworthy. I can handle things on my own.” Dean replied. “Lived this long without you peering over my shoulder and questioning my actions, I’m sure I can last without you doing it.”

“But then you make a stupid decision and then you won’t be able to have me peering over your shoulder because you’re dead.” Sam stated.

“.....Good point.” Dean said first before adding on, “I know when I make a rash decision or jumping the gun, but this feels right. Going to see Cas. I mean, I feel better than I have in months.” he explained. “It’s stupid to be so hung up on an octopus, but he’s Cas. He’s special to me.”

Sam sighed softly, “I get it Dean. If it’s so important to you, we’ll go. I’m just there to make sure you’re safe and not making dumb decisions.”

Dean gave him a small smile, “Although you’re a huge nag and a pain in my ass, I’m glad you’re coming with and care so much. It’s gross, but that’s just you.”

Sam pushed him lightly, “Yeah yeah, I know you love me too.”

Dean laughed but didn’t say anything as they went on with their trip. A little while later, they pulled up to the dock and Dean parked his car. “You know what I didn’t think about?” he said.

“What?” Sam asked as they got out.

“Who’s going to take care of baby while we’re away? I can’t just leave her here, someone might smash her windows in, take her wheels, god forbid steal /her/.” Dean said worriedly, panicking a bit.

“I’ll have Bobby come tow her.” Sam offered, already calling him up.

Dean let out a rush of air, “Good. I’ll go put everything else on the boat then.” he said as he popped the trunk open and started carrying things over to the dock.

Sam is on the phone for a couple of minutes, talking to Bobby about everything and then talking about Dean’s car before thanking him and hanging up. “He’ll come by later to get it.” he told Dean as he grabbed some of their things out of the trunk and closed it.

Dean nodded, finishing up the packing on the boat before glancing everything over. “Think we got everything?” he asked.

“I think so, if we packed up what we had on the checklist, we should be good. Do you want to double check before we go?” Sam asked.

Dean made a face, “Not really, but alright.” he said as his brother pulled out a list and he had to go and locate everything.

“.....and that’s everything.” Sam said after they went through the list. “We’re good to go.”

“Awesome. I’ll untie her from the dock and we can do. Be careful with your phone alright?” Dean reminded before getting off the boat.

Sam rolled his eyes and put his phone away before looking out at the water and at the other boats among them. It wasn’t a bad day out, he wouldn’t have mind just sailing around and just enjoying the weather, maybe fish. He wondered what their week would be like on some weird location. He sighed at the thought.

Dean came back onto the boat and turned it on and glancing at Sam for his okay before they slowly moved out of the dock and into open water. Their goal was to get to the open dock area that Dean normally swam at to meet with Cas.

It was just smooth sailing, other boats out and about, further out and away from where they were going. Dean was kind of nervous but the thought of seeing Cas again, seeing him happy and everything made the feeling dwindle.

Sam didn’t disturb Dean as they sailed, just mostly leaning over the edge to watch the water ripple as they moved through it.

They eventually stop in the middle of the water, off in the distance of their right was the dock. Dean just went to the edge of the boat. “Caaaaaaas!” he called. “Buddy, I’m here.” he said.

Sam went to the side of the boat like Dean to look out, see if he could spot Cas as well. A short moment later, a head pops out of the water in front of them and Castiel is all gummy smiles.

“Hello Dean. Sam.” he waved his little tentacle at them.

Dean laughed slightly where Sam had jumped slightly when Cas appeared out like that. Cas had gotten huge! He was the size of his hand the last time but now he looked like a human size.

Castiel was mostly staring at Dean with adoring and star eyed, so happy that he was here. He felt his heart jump and he just wanted to screech in joy. Dean smiled at him, waving his hand to him.

“Hey buddy, can you direct us where we need to go?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, “Yes, of course. You can follow me, I’ll swim slowly.” he said.

“You can always come on up and just direct.” Dean offered.

Castiel pondered the thought a little. “I’ll come up for a moment or two, but it’s easier to direct from the water.” he said before swimming closer and climbing up the side. He slowly pulled himself onto the dock and sat between the two men.

Sam was just staring at Castiel, he definitely didn’t think about how dauntingly large he got or that he could even get that big from how small he was.

Castiel wanted to talk to Dean more, but he wasn’t going to forget Sam was there so he talked to him first.

“Hello Sam...it’s been a while.” He smiled slightly.

“Ah….uh...yeah. Yeah. It’s been a while. You’ve….you’ve grown.” Sam couldn’t find the words but gestured to him.

Castiel looked down at himself and looked back at him. “Yes, i have. You don’t look as intimidating as when I first met you.” he said light heartedly.

Sam laughed slightly, “Yeah...yeah. I can imagine.” he replied.

Castiel glanced at Dean, eager to go beside him. “Shall we get going?” he asked.

Dean smiled, “Yeah, let’s head out.” he went back to the steering wheel, where Castiel followed, settling right beside him. He leaned his head on Dean, wrapping a tentacle around his ankle before he directed Dean.

Sam just figured that was normal behavior for Cas, but there was more to that. Dean sailed where Castiel told him, listening to Castiel’s happy chatter of what they’ll do when they get to the island.

“Hey Cas?” Dean said to him softly.

“Yes Dean?” Castiel looked over at him.

“I um….didn’t tell Sam, that we….you know. Mates.” Dean glanced over before looking back at the water.

Castiel’s brows creased at his words, “Why?”

“I didn’t know how he’d take it. So I haven’t really told him, but I’m trying to figure out how.” Dean answered.

“But...why would he be against it? I’m a good mate Dean.” Castiel tightened his tentacle on his ankle.

“Yeah I know Cas...i know you are. But he...it’s different, okay? This isn’t common and i don’t want Sam to freak out.” Dean looked at him before the water and sighing softly.

“I’ll prove to Sam I can be a good mate for you, then he’ll agree.” Castiel said determined.

Dean cracked a small smile, “Yeah.” he said quietly, knowing he’ll have to do more explaining than Cas trying to prove himself. He let out a soft sigh again.

They continued sailing for a bit before Castiel got out of the boat to freshen up again and leading them the rest of the way. Castiel knew he had a good start so far, he found a safe place for his mate. He had good food and water supply. He even had a nest that Dean approved! He was a good mate. Sam just had to see. He even made Sam a place to sleep, which isn’t customary for a nest, but he’ll adapt.

When they get to the land, Dean has to pull a bit onshore to make sure that it doesn’t get swept away by higher tides. They get off and Castiel had slid from the water onto the sand area to greet them again.

“This is a nice place, isn’t it Sam?” Castiel inquired, wanting him to acknowledge it. “I have seclusion for my own home.” he said proudly.

“Yeah, i didn’t actually know this existed....” Sam looked around, shouldering on a backpack.

Castiel looked pleased of his answer, “Of course not. I chose a place that was well hidden. I’ll show you to my nest----home.” he corrected himself, wrapping a tentacle around Dean’s wrist to pull him along as they headed there.

Dean looked at Sam, shrugging slightly before falling in step with Cas, going back to the cave. “You know Dean, since you’ve left, i’ve gone out and gotten more things to decorate. I’ve gotten algae that lights the darkness so you can see when you’re inside. I’ve even found lost garments and soft things to weave into the bed so it’ll be softer and comfy for you.”

Dean smiled softly at hearing Cas talk, “Really? Thanks. Sam and I brought some sleeping stuff too.” he explained. “Food too. I even brought your bath toys like you’ve asked.”

Castiel made a little rumble of delight, squeezing Dean’s wrist gently. “You’re all I need to be happy. I was just looking forward to you coming back.” he looked at Dean and smiled before pulling him into the cave so he can put his things down.

Dean occasionally glanced back to make sure Sam was still following them, of course he was grateful that Sam cared, but it was still a bit awkward to think his brother would be here where technically supposed him and Cas were supposed to be alone. Mostly with how they acted, but Dean couldn’t find it in him to snap or tell Cas to stop, not when he sees how happy Cas is.

Sam glanced around at everything, seeing the waterways and inside the cave at the area around. It was….decorated. Seashells, gems, different types of weaved objects. He assumed this was “furniture”.

“Sam, I made a place for you to lay as well.” Castiel snapped him out of his thoughts, gesturing to a “bed” area like Dean had, but a little less cozy.

“Oh, thanks Cas. You made it?” Sam asked, looking at the makeshift bed.

“Yes of course. I learned it so I could make a bed for when….Dean came.” Castiel added a little more shyly, looking at Dean. “It’s only natural to do that.”

“Natural?” Sam arched a brow.

“Yes, to want your mate to be cozy.” Castiel nodded.

Dean talked over him when he answered, “We should probably move the other stuff in so we don’t have to move it later and head back and forth.” he told them. “Cas, you stay here. Me and Sam will grab everything.” he assured.

Sam glanced at Castiel before following Dean out the cave, “So….you’ve slept on that?” he asked.

“Yeah. It’s not that bad. I mean, after my incident, i woke up on it and it’s definitely a lot better than rocks.” Dean responded.

“What did you do out here until you came back? I mean, why didn’t you come back sooner? Cas should have just brought you back.” Sam questioned as they walked.

“I was still healing, he needed to make sure I was okay before moving me. But a lot of it was just...getting over the shock of drowning, then finding Cas again then figuring out a way home.” Dean said thoughtfully.

“What about food?” Sam asked.

“Well Cas can fish obviously.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I just had to make a fire.”

“Guess our hunting and camping trips really paid off huh?” Sam helped Dean unload some things from the boat to carry toward the cave.

“Yeah, thank god.” Dean agreed, carrying their supplies back.

Castiel was anxiously swimming back and forth in the cave before seeing them and crawling out of the water to come help.

“I think we can leave the rest on the boat, what we need it right here.” Dean eyed the things they brought. Cooler, bags of food, water, sleeping and hunting things, tent if they need it, and their global communication.

Castiel shuffled slightly, “The sun will be going down eventually, perhaps we should go explore and i’ll show you two more of the island.” he smiled. “You’ll have time to settle in for the night. Maybe you two want to change clothing to get in the water? There’s much to see.” he said delightfully.

“Yeah, i brought diving gear for us.” Dean hummed, “But let’s leave that for tomorrow, how about we just explore what we can today?” he offered.

Castiel nodded, “Okay Dean.” he said, heading out the cave and looking at the other two to follow. “There’s plenty to see, you just have to be careful getting to there. I did my best to learn the land terrain but, i could only go so far before I needed to hydrate.”

Dean ruffled his hair gently. “It’s okay Cas, we can explore your way.”

Castiel smiled and leaned into the touch, wanting to hug and touch Dean more. Wanting to just be with his mate. He looked at Sam, “Is there anything you’d like to do Sam? I’m capable of showing you things of the island.” he told him. “I can show you to hunt, which plants not to eat and which are okay. I’m useful.” he said, looking from Sam to Dean and puffing his chest out.

“Yeah that’ll be cool. Don’t mind me, I’m just here to make sure Dean’s okay.” Sam said to him.

“Of course Dean is okay. I would never let anything harm him.” Castiel quickly replied. “I will protect Dean.”

Sam arched a brow, thinking it might be Cas who could harm Dean. “Okay. Thanks.”

Castiel nodded, looking back at Dean and softening, reaching to hold his hand with his actual hand. He laced his fingers through Dean’s, blushing lightly. “I umm….saw people doing this. I wanted to too.” he murmured.

Dean squeezed his hand, thinking about how cute Cas was before sparing a glance at his brother who was looking at their hands before back up at them. To Sam, Cas was kind of like a kid and all the touches and affectionate gestures were just him being doting on Dean as he was when he was smaller.

Castiel just led them on, chatting to Dean and sometimes Sam. He was very excited and happy they were here, he was talking much more than he normally would. He used to live his days in silence, but having Dean back just opened it all up.

While walking, Castiel would stop sometimes to soak up water before continuing to walk. Castiel showed Dean that he could climb a tree and Dean laughed before climbing one of his own, challenging Sam to join them. Sam rolled his eyes before climbing a tree and laughing slightly, sticking his tongue out at Dean.

It was nice to be able to interact with the brothers on their level, to be able to look at them properly, to be able to do what they could. That’s why Castiel wanted to show Sam and partially Dean that he is a suitable mate. He doesn’t lack anything.

Castiel climbed down the tree and gently wrapped his fingers around Dean’s ankle to usher him down. He put his arms up to reach for him, wanting to catch him, make sure he wouldn’t fall or anything.

Dean chuckled at the gesture, “Cas, i’m not going to fall.” he told him, sliding down the branches to come down.

“I know...but in case you do, i want to be there to catch you.” Castiel said simply.

Dean blushed lightly, rolling his eyes and jumping down on the ground. “Stuck Sammy? Need your brother to come save you?” he teased, looking up Sam’s tree.

“Oh ha ha.” Sam rolled his eyes, sliding down as well, but a branch cracked and he lost his footing. Dean saw it coming and he moved to catch Sam but not fast enough.

Castiel was the one to catch him, bracing his fall and wrapping himself around him. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Castiel, slowly sitting up.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain?” Castiel looked Sam over and his tentacle touched Sam’s face, pushing back his hair to look at him and inspecting.

It kind of tickled, but Sam was more shocked that Cas had caught him so quickly and effortless. How worried he looked. Maybe he had been thinking too much pet like, clearly Cas showed much more human characteristics than he thought.

“I’m fine Cas, thanks to you.” Sam assured him, patting him on the head.

Castiel sagged in relief, “That’s good.”

Dean was already right beside them, “Told you that you needed me.” he teased lightly after the worry dissipated.

“Shut up.” Sam smacked his leg and Castiel slowly let Sam up.

Castiel watched him for a moment before shifting and wincing slightly. He moved one of his tentacles and there was a stick lodged through his limb. It was probably from the harsh weight that stabbed it through.

Dean looked over and noticed, rushing over to him. “Cas, you’re hurt.” he quickly reached out to hold the limb up and inspecting it.

“It’s fine Dean. Just remove the branch.” Castiel assured Dean.

“Shit, Cas. I’m sorry. That was my fault.” Sam apologized.

“No, it wasn’t. It happened.” Castiel replied as Dean looked at him wearily. “Yes it’s fine Dean, just remove it.” he told him.

Dean looked at it before figuring fast was better than slow, but he needed something to wrap it after. “Sam, can you head back to the cave okay? Grab some of our first aid?”

“Yeah, i can do that.” Sam nodded, already shifting back.

“It’s fine. It’ll heal. It’s nothing serious.” Castiel quickly told them and decidedly yanked it out himself, cringing slightly before he relaxed. “It’ll bleed but it’ll heal over in a day or two.” he told them.

The brothers just blinked at him doing that so nonchalantly, clearly there was a lot about enochians that they didn’t know.

“We….uh...we should still wrap it up. Make sure it won’t get infected or something.” Dean said to him.

Castiel rolled his eyes, “It won’t get infected Dean. I assure you, i’ve been hurt and lost limbs. They grow back.”

“What?” They both said.

“They can just----”

“Grow back?”

Dean and Sam looked at Castiel all wide eyed and bewildered. Castiel didn’t know why they were so shocked, it was normal.

“Yes. It’s common to lose a limb now and again, apart from my upper torso. They grow back the same depending on where. I’m not sure if I can grow back a full tentacle if it was torn right from my body, but I suppose i could. I just don’t want to test that theory.” he looked down at himself.

They brothers didn’t say anything for a moment and just stared at Castiel, who looked at them before tilting his head. “Did that answer not suffice?”

Dean opened and closed his mouth before saying, “No it’s fine. I just...nature. See, we can’t just grow back limbs so it’s just….yeah.” he said vaguely.

Sam laughed slightly, “Very articulate Dean.”

Dean glared at him before throwing the stick at him. “Shut up, bitch.”

“Make me jerk.” Sam retorted.

Castiel smiled at seeing the two. “I don’t suppose you two need food for the night, so shall we head back? Set up for the night?” he asked.

“Yeah, good idea Cas.” Sam agreed, rolling his shoulders and stretching.

“Tomorrow, I’d like to take you two swimming with me.” Castiel said delightfully as they headed back to the cave.

“Yeah, that’ll be different. Actually having someone to give us a tour of the underwater.” Dean commented.

“I’ll make sure nothing happens to you two.” Castiel beamed at the thought of showing Dean some of the beauties that he found around his home.

They get back to the cave and Sam starts setting up a camping place, making a little fire pit of rocks and Dean going to gather some dried grass and branches. They could make a little cooking station. Castiel was in the water, resting his arms on the edge to watch them work.

It never ceased to amaze him what they could do. He was quite hungry himself and figured he might have to go hunt.

“So Cas, I brought some meat with us and a lot of different things. So maybe change up your diet a little?” Dean offered.

Castiel’s eyes twinkled, “You’ll be cooking for me?” he asked.

Dean laughed, “Yeah. Probably not as good at the cooking at home since I have all my tools there, but it’s still good.” he assured.

“I’m sure it’s delicious. But you don’t have to share. I can go find my own food.” Castiel told him.

“You can go and snack and you can share little bites with us? Okay?” Dean said to him.

“Okay! I’ll be back soon then.” Castiel grinned before heading further into the water and diving down to go hunt.

Dean watched him go before turning his attention back to the fire. He should probably use the alone time to talk to his brother, but he didn’t really know how to broach the topic.

“Cas sure has changed, huh?” Sam commented.

Dean glanced up before down, “Not really. I mean, he’s grown bigger but he’s still Cas.”

“Yeah, i guess so.” Sam replied. “Just weird to see him all big and stuff.” he laughed slightly.

“You’re telling me.” Dean scoffed and remembering when he woke up to see Cas for the first time.

“It’s nice he found a place for himself though...wonder if he gets lonely out here.” Sam looked around the cave.

“He does.” Dean answered.

Sam arched a brow and looked at his brother, “How do you know?”

“Cas told me.” Dean responded.

“Well doesn’t he have anyone? Like other enochians?” Sam asked.

“They tend to be loner types until they find their mate.” Dean worded carefully.

“Oh.” Sam nodded in understanding. “I don’t know if I think Cas is a loner type, he sticks to you like glue.”

Dean laughed a little, “Yeah…” he trailed off. “About that…”

Sam looked up at him from where he was unwrapping tin foil. “What?”

Dean looked down for a while and the silence was kind of unbearable. Sam just stared before it clicked.

“You don’t mean….”

Dean didn’t respond to Sam’s statement or even look at him.

“Dean.” Sam stated. “You can’t be serious.”

Dean might have bristled slightly, “And if I am?”

“He’s a….a enochian.” Sam waved his hand around. “I don’t even think that’s...how? He has all that.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “It’s not about the sex part. I just….he told me I’m his mate. He told me that for a while. When he was tiny.” he told Sam, sighing heavily, running a hand over his face. “It’s what pushed him into leaving in the first place. Seeing me with Lisa.”

“You’re kidding. Seriously?”

Dean scowled at him, “No, I’m lying.” he said sarcastically. “He was just….he was so sad.” he said quietly, remembering the day when Cas told him to take him back. “They can die from loneliness. Cas can die because of me.”

“Dean, you can’t just blame yourself for that. You didn’t ask to be. If anything, how are you even his “mate”? You’re not even the same species?”

“Cas said it didn’t matter, that he loved the same. He just….knew. He…” Dean breathed out heavily, “He found this place in hoping that maybe i’ll come back to him.”

Sam’s brows went up, “This? His home?”

“Nest.” Dean finally looked at him. “It’s what they call it.”

“What the hell?” Sam stated.

“It’s weird, I know. It’s not what is common, and you think that it’s crazy. But I honestly don’t feel that. You’ve seen how Cas was, IS. He cares for me a lot and I care for him too.” Dean told his brother.

“Dean, you have a normal life at home. A job, friends, family. Are you really going to be living on an island, just because?” Sam asked.

“Cas is family. I’m his family. And it’s not just because, but it’s because of him.” Dean was getting angry that Sam sounded accusational.

Sam didn’t really know what to say, staring at his brother like he has grown a second head. It was just….not what he expected. He wants his brother to be happy, but this meant his brother to live in seclusion with a hybrid species. What life was that? How will that pan out? Maybe Dean was taking his caring job too far, that his guilt was making him feel the need to overcompensate what happened between him and Cas.

Dean ran a hand through his hair when Sam didn’t say anything, “I’m not crazy.” he said again, knowing that look in his brother eyes. “I’m not. It was a crazy week I was gone, but….it just works, okay? Cas wouldn’t ever hurt me and the last thing I want to do is let him go again, or god forbid leave. For good.”

“Maybe he just imprinted on you?” Sam offered slightly.

“He didn’t! He says i’m his mate and I want to be his mate! Is that so hard to understand?!” Dean shot up and look at his brother, his chest puffing.

“Dean, you’re literally talking about living with a hybrid species, in the middle of the water! It’s worrisome! I know there are people who might have slept with their hybrid, but sometimes it’s the twisted mind, some sick kink.” Sam stood up as well, trying to talk sense into his brother.

“You think I have some sick kink with Cas? That I’m twisted?” Dean’s brows went up before nodding and scoffing.

“That’s not what i meant Dean.” Sam sighed.

“It’s what you implied and i know that’s what you meant. Well jokes on you, I have had sexual experience with Cas.” Dean snapped.

“Dean, i don’t think coming here was a good idea. You might need to detach yourself.” Sam said to him.

“Who are you to tell me what’s good for me?! I can damn well take care of myself. I shouldn’t have brought you here. I thought that maybe you’d understand, but clearly not.” Dean turned and walked out the cave.

Sam was left standing there and sighed heavily, wanting to just throw something for how thick headed his brother is.

“You don’t think I’d be suitable for your brother?” Castiel asked softly, holding his tentacle in his hands, sitting off the side of rocks, coming into Sam’s view.

Sam jumped and flinched slightly at the look on Castiel’s face, so sad and hurt. “How long have you been there?” he asked.

“Enough…” Castiel said quietly. “I love your brother Sam. It’s not a mistake.”

Sam let out a rush of air, “How do you know it’s not brotherly love? That what you think is what it is?”

Castiel laughed humorlessly. “It’s not what I think, it’s what I know. It’s instinct. I can feel it in every fiber of my being, that Dean is the one for me.” he explained. “When i left your brother, wanting to give him his happiness. His normal life as you said, it broke me apart. I just...drifted. I could feel parts of my dying. I hurt and ache at just being apart from Dean.” he touched his chest. “You brother fills a part of me that always feels empty. I’ve tried to fill it. To find others. But the thought of trying to replace the place that’s so rightfully Dean is wrong.” he said softly. “So I would have rathered died alone than do that….”

Sam listened to him and he was at a loss for words, “I’m not trying to be the bad guy Cas. I’m just really worried about my brother.”

“It’s because i’m not human...that I can’t give him what Lisa would. An Offspring. A job, money, a car, any of that. I know...and it breaks me apart to think why wasn’t I just born a human so I can love Dean freely? But...i have the life given to me and I still want Dean to be a part of it. I’ll give him my home. I’ll give him food, i’ll take care of him. I’ll give him my life. Dean is my mate and without him….i’m lost. I’m nothing.” Castiel looked at Sam, coming closer.

Sam stayed still, Cas didn’t seem to be approaching in a threatening manner. Castiel breathed softly, “I know I’m different than you. My anatomy. How I live. But I speak to you the same, i think, i feel, i love. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I’m suitable for your brother. I”m not going to keep him here by force. I want him to be willing. And if….if he comes to terms that maybe you’re right and he leaves….” Castiel chokes up slightly at the thought but pushes on. “Then….then….then i’ll let him go.”

“Cas, that’s enough..” Dean said softly, coming in and looking at the two of them. Castiel sniffled and wiped his face slightly.

“I want your brother’s approval Dean...I don’t want you to feel forced.” Castiel replied.

“I’m not forced, baby.” Dean came over to him and gently gathered him in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

Castiel sniffled again, nuzzling into Dean’s neck and holding onto him. “I want you to stay…”

Sam felt his heart clench up at the sight and looked at his brother, who met his eyes after. “I know what decision i’m making Sammy. I had spent time thinking on it. I know what I’m doing.” Dean told him.

“I….okay.” Sam let out a rush of air. He didn’t want to argue with his brother, make them feel like he was tearing them apart. It was a weird concept but he was wrong to judge it the way he did. He can see how Cas holds Dean and speaks of him that he meant a lot to him. That he shouldn’t disregard how Castiel feels just because he’s “different”.

“I’ll give you two some space.” Sam said after a moment, deciding to step out and take a breather himself. Needing to arrange his thoughts.

Dean held Castiel still, brushing his hair gently and rubbing his back. “It’s okay Cas...i’m not leaving.” he murmured.

Castiel held onto him tighter, “I’m so scared of it….” he said, not even wanting to say those words.

“I know baby, i know. I’m not. I learned it the hard way the first time. I’m not making the same mistake twice. Sam can agree or not, I’m still here for you sweetheart.” Dean said to him.

Castiel let out a relieved sob, “I thought he’d take you away….that he’d keep you from me. I don’t want to be alone Dean...it’s so painful.”

Dean’s heart ached at hearing Castiel so sad, mostly knowing it was his fault. He tucked his fingers under Castiel’s chin and tilted his head up before kissing him gently.

Castiel was surprised at it before melting into the kiss, pulling Dean closer to just know that his mate was there.

Dean rubbed his thumb back and forth gently on his jaw and pulled back slightly to kiss at his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and temple before his lips again. “I’m not letting you be alone Cas. I’m here.”

Castiel looked at him after, staring into Dean’s green eyes that held a fondness that made his stomach jump. That look was for him. That Dean was looking at him like that. He snuggled in for another hug.

Of course, Dean’s stomach growled, reminding the two what was happening before this whole instigation. Dean laughed a bit, “I should probably whip up some dinner.” he said, brushing back Castiel’s hair slightly.

Castiel smiled, nodding. “Yes of course, I’m sure your brother is hungry as well.” he said.

Dean kissed him one more time before going back to the dwindling fire and restored it before going back to actually cooking.

Castiel went back to the water and soaked for a little bit before Sam sheepishly came in and felt apologetic and awkward. Dean and Castiel looked at him before Dean rolled his eyes, “We’re not going to bite. Come on in. Food should be done soon. And if you don’t grab it, i’ll happily eat it.” he snorts.

Sam relaxed and rolled his eyes, heading in the cave again and sitting back where he was and slowly they fell back into that mood they had this morning when they were out and about. Just relaxed with exchanged laughter here and there.

Dean fed Castiel little bites of food from where he was sitting, reaching over to hand feed him. Castiel was purring to himself as he sat next to Dean and ate.

Sam watched the two and it just….worked. The two didn’t seem odd. They looked odd, but it was kind of just like any other couple he saw. They bickered, they joked, they laughed, they looked at each other adoringly. It’ll take time to get used to, but...for now...it was okay.

Eventually they all settle down to sleep. Castiel shuffled around, wanting to crawl in beside Dean to sleep, but not sure about Sam. He looked at Dean in the now dimmed cave after Sam went to lay down on his own “bed”.

Dean laid down and it did feel softer than the last time he was there. He saw Cas looking a bit out of place and gently pat the spot next to him, smiling a little.

Castiel perked before quickly heading over and sliding in beside Dean, wrapping himself around Dean.

Dean smiled, tucking Castiel under his chin and nuzzling into his hair as he closed his eyes. “Goodnight Cas….” he said softly.

“Goodnight Dean.” Castiel whispered, a soft blue glow came from him and Dean felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this be the last chapter or should I do an epilogue? Maybe Sam coming around? Cas and Dean doing some *eyebrow waggle* naughty. I mean, there was a few things I wanted to write, but i'm worried I can't write it. Feel free to tell me your thoughts.


End file.
